Bad romance
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, an innocent, smart university student.Hatake Kakashi, a perverted young man, her teacher, and interested in her. What will this lead to? Starts with teasing, continues with playing, ends in romance ; Rated M for sexual content. KakaHina
1. Chapter 1: New teacher

**Bad romance**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: <strong>Mature

**Pairings: **KakaHina, several side-pairings

**Summary: **Hinata goes to study at Konoha University and she quickly catches the eye of her teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He seems to be naughty, perverted, and interested in _her_. How will Hinata react to Kakashi's actions? Starts with teasing, continues with playing, ends in romance! ;)

**Warnings: **sexual content, teacher/student relationship, slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. New teacher<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata nervously tightened her arms around the books she was holding as she approached her new school. The 18-year-old girl had just enrolled into her new university, ready for a new start. She was a smart girl, 5'2, beautiful long hair and pretty, but her attitude mostly kept people from approaching her. She was shy and insecure, and mostly avoided eye contact.<p>

She looked at the sign that was in front of the school. 'Konoha University'. Her father decided for her to go to university, because she was smart enough to become successful. Hinata wasn't sure about studying, but maybe her father was right. If you had the brains, you should use them. She nervously looked at her feet as she made her way to her new locker. Today would be the first day...

"Oof!" She bumped into a hard chest and she quickly backed away, bowing and apologizing inaudibly. She kept her eyes shut, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment until she heard a chuckle. She slowly opened her eyes and straightened her back, looking up at the young man in front of her.

"Don't worry, I didn't see you either" He said, looking down at her. He was a tall man, silver hair, beautiful eyes but… a mask was covering the rest of his face. She blinked curiously as she studied his face. The man noticed her staring at his face and bent over her, causing her to squeak and back away. "Seeing something interesting?" He asked.

"N-n-no! Bye!" She dashed off. Kakashi chuckled amusedly. "What an interesting girl" He said to himself, grinning as he watched her run away.

oOo

The bell rang and everyone was nervously running around, looking for their classrooms. Hinata's class seemed to be complete now, so everyone was now chatting with each other since their teacher was still not present. Hinata sat quietly in the back of the classroom, curiously looking around the class. She recognized Sasuke Uchiha, they had also been classmates in High School. She also recognized Shikamaru Nara. Of course the two geniuses would be attending university. And _of course_ they would be in the same class as her.

She nervously sat there while the other classmates were chatting with each other. Fifteen minutes passed, and that's when finally their teacher decided to show up. Hinata's eyes widened. That was the same man she bumped into that morning! She couldn't believe he was her teacher! He simply walked into the classroom, told them "good morning", and calmly walked to his desk. He didn't apologize for being late, and his students looked at him with dumb expressions.

"Why is he wearing a mask?" Someone whispered, and more whispers followed. "Why is he so late?" "He's handsome!" "What a weird man" "I like him already!" Their teacher suddenly turned towards them and everyone stopped talking.

"Welcome to Konoha University" He said, eyeing the class. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your doomed university-lives" He said bluntly. All jaws dropped. "I'll also be teaching you P.E. so be sure to be in good shape. I want you all to work hard this year, I won't appreciate students who slack off" He said. The students swallowed.

"Now, please everyone, introduce yourself" He said, and he lazily sat down in his seat. He nodded at the student in the front. And so the introductions round started, and Hinata felt the nervousness rise when they were getting closer to her side of the classroom. And finally it was her turn, and she slowly stood on shaky legs. "Eh m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga" She said softly, almost whispering. "What?" Some students in the front asked. "My name is Hinata hyuuga!" She said louder, her voice high pitched as she clenched her fists nervously. Kakashi's raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Nice to meet you, miss Hyuuga" He said, and he smiled at her. Hinata nodded with a blush and quickly sat down again. Kakashi eyed her one more time before turning his attention back to the class.

He explained them about the methods, rules and finally handed them their schedules. He stopped in front of Hinata and she nervously looked up at him. "I'd like you…" He paused and looked at one of the girls in the front. "… to switch places with her" He said, pointing at the girl who sat in the front line. Hinata's eyes widened. She had purposely chosen for the seat in the back! "Okay?" Kakashi asked, smiling at her. Hinata nodded and obediently stood up with a red face. She and the girl switched and now she was in the front, right in front of Kakashi's desk. Why her? She sighed and bowed her head.

"So" Kakashi started, sitting down at his desk. "That was it for today" He said, and a loud "eeeehh?" was heard because of everyone's surprise. He laughed at their dumb expressions.

"Today was only introductions, but I don't feel like doing such activities. We know each other now, right? Classes will start tomorrow, please go home for now and prepare yourselves for tomorrow!" He said. The students first kept dumbly staring at their teacher, but then happily got from their seats and left the room. Hinata quickly followed them, avoiding eye contact with Kakashi. He gave her the creeps.

* * *

><p>The next day Hinata quietly followed her classmates around the big building. They first had math, then biology, then Japanese, and their last class would be P.E.<p>

Hinata was totally not looking forward to it. Since when did they teach P.E. at universities? She hadn't heard about that. "Why P.E.?" She sighed to herself. Sasuke who walked beside her noticed this. "We're the only university with P.E." He said. Hinata looked at him, questioned. "Oh.. I see.." She whispered. "Probably because of that pervert of a teacher" Shikamaru said, joining the two. "P-p-pervert?" Hinata stuttered. "Yeah, didn't you notice the way he looks at the girls? He's a pervert, and pedo" Shikamaru said. Of course, only a genius like him would notice something like that.

"K-Kakashi-sensei is very nice" She said. She thought he was a bit scary, and he made her feel uneasy. But he gave her sweet smiles, and he was really nice. In his own way. "He's just a pervert" Shikamaru said. "H-he's not!" Hinata said. Why was she defending him? She didn't know.

oOo

"Or… I'll take that back..." She mumbled to herself as she studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing the P.E. uniform, eyes wide with horror. The white short-sleeved T-shirt was almost transparent and the shorts was _really_ short. She nervously crossed her legs, how could she wear this? So embarrassing! She quickly followed the other girls outside and they obediently did as they were told. Run a few laps, make teams and play basketball. Hinata was together with Sasuke and Shikamaru. She felt like she could go along well with them, since they were from her previous school, and both of them were calm and quiet too. Hinata did surprisingly well, although she couldn't help but glance at Kakashi sometimes.

Somehow she felt like he was staring at her, and every time she looked at him he would simply smile at her. She felt her ears burn when she was distracted by him and missed the ball.

"Come on, pay attention" Shikamaru said. The trio was behind now, despite the guys' abilities. Hinata was screwing up and she hated herself for it. Finally Kakashi whistled. "Alright, you all did well today" Kakashi said, and everyone gave a relieved sigh. "Except for…" His finger pointed at Hinata and she flinched. "Miss Hyuuga. Please come here. To the rest of you, good job. See you tomorrow" The bell rang and everyone left. "Good luck" Shikamaru muttered and Sasuke smirked as they left Hinata who was now frozen solid. They were glad P.E. was their last class of the day so they had enough time to shower and change.

Hinata stood frozen at the same spot while Kakashi approached her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you" Kakashi laughed, noticing the expression on Hinata's face. "You weren't _really_ bad, I only noticed…" He circled around her and Hinata gasped as his cold hands gently grabbed her arms.

"When doing a set shot…" He began, slowly moving her arms in front of her, and then up. "You hold your arms like this" He said, and Hinata shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck. "Not like this" He moved her arms again. And then he moved them back up. "Got it?" He asked. Kakashi smirked, he could feel how she tensed her body.

"Y-y-yes I got it!" Hinata squeaked and she turned and backed away from him. "Hahaha" Kakashi laughed. "You're so cute" Hinata blushed. "W-what?" She stammered. Kakashi walked towards her and traced his finger down her cheek and chin, catching her eyes with his. "You can go" He finally said. Hinata nodded and quickly ran off.

'What's this?' She thought. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. She had reached the changing rooms and felt her cheeks with her hands. They were burning. Was she embarrassed.. or excited?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! For those who are following my SasuHina story, I'm still continuing it so don't worry! I only wanted to write another story too for the variation, because I like writing so much. This one will be a fluffy KakaHina, with some smut in the future.<strong>

**I got the title, of course, from Lady Gaga's song 'Bad Romance'. I called it Bad Romance because of the age difference and the teacher-student relationship ;) .This is my first time writing a Naruto story, involving its characters in a normal slice of life - life. So no fights, shinobi or anything. **

**Hope you like! :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and kisses

**AN: First of all, I'm glad there are people who like my story already. So I'll try my best to make it amusing xD**

**As for the comments about the way a university works, I know you're all right in a sort of way. At first I did hesitate to pick High School instead of University, but I thought university would work better with both Hinata's and Kakashi's age, and just because of the way it works. **

**Sometimes I might get carried away because I'm used to make High school stories, BUT I am not just making up everything. Most things come from own experience: I'm in college with both small and big classes, depends on the subject. We do have a main class, homeroom teacher and we also had an 'introduction round' so please don't complain because it's not the way _your_ university works okay? ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Friends and kisses<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we join?" Hinata looked up from her lunch at the two boys in front of her. She was having lunch in the canteen, all alone. "Eh sure" She said, and she scooted a bit to the side. Sasuke sat down next to her, and Shikamaru sat down at the other side of the table.<p>

"So, what's up" Shikamaru said with his mouth full of food. "I'm okay.. I got into a fight with my father though" Hinata said. "A fight?" Sasuke asked. "Just come live with us in the dorm, much more fun. Freedom" Shikamaru said. Hinata shook her head. "The dorm? I wouldn't feel in place there" She said, poking her fingers together. "Not? Why not" Shikamaru asked, again not bothering to swallow his food first. "I don't know…" Hinata shrugged. "I just feel out of place, that's all" She mumbled. Shikamaru smirked at this. "Hey, Hinata" Hinata looked up at him. "If there's anyone here who's an outcast, it's him" He pointed at the other boy at the table. "Hey!" Sasuke complained. "Look who's talking" He said.

"Anyway" Sasuke turned to Hinata again. "What was the fight about?" He asked. "He said I'm in the way" Hinata said. "Well, maybe you _should_ move into the dorms. I mean, it'll be so much fun, you won't be in our way" Sasuke said. Hinata blushed at the sweet comment. "Why are you living there? Since it's not obligatory" Hinata asked, still fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm living alone anyways. No parents" Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata nodded, feeling guilty she even asked it. She slowly turned to Shikamaru who was about to say something. "I just like it better" He said. "I see" Hinata mumbled.

"Hey look, Kakashi-sensei's gonna have his meal" Shikamaru said, pointing at the direction behind Sasuke and Hinata. They both looked at Kakashi who left the canteen with his food. "Won't that make him take off his mask?" Shikamaru said. "I wonder what his face looks like…" Hinata said. "I don't" Both Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time. Hinata was slowly considering something. Kakashi was going to eat. So he was, indeed like Shikamaru said, going to take off his mask...

"I eh gotta go… to the bathroom" She said in her voice that _always_ sounded innocent. Sasuke and Shikamaru obliviously said "okay" and Hinata ran off. Now where did he go? She walked quickly and looked cautiously around. 'Ah there!' She thought, seeing a clear Kakashi-haircut just go around the corner. As she was following him she slowly came to senses. What was she doing? Stalking her teacher? But she just _had_ to know what he was hiding under that stupid mask of his. She went the same way as him and saw only a door at the end of the corridor. Probably his office. She curiously went to it and peeked through the window. However, there was no one. "Eh?" He disappeared?

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice asked behind her, and she shrieked in surprise. She turned around to face Kakashi. "K-Kakashi-sensei!" She said breathlessly. His food was gone. And he was wearing his mask! "N-no" She quickly said, shaking her head, not knowing what to say. She really worked herself in an awkward situation…

"Hmm your actions seemed to tell differently" Kakashi said, lunging at her. Hinata's back touched the door as she backed away. "Right?" He was very close now. She hadn't noticed his hand go to the door handle, so she shrieked again when he opened the door and she fell backwards into the room. "Wh-what are you doing?" She backed away on the floor, both in shock and surprise. "You're very interesting Hyuuga Hinata" Kakashi said, stepping towards her. The door closed behind him.

"But…" Kakashi bent down so he was at the same level as her now. "I don't like curious peeking girls" He said, a playful grin on his face. "I w-wasn't…" She stuttered, but Kakashi put his finger on her lips. "Liar" He whispered. He let his finger glide down from her lips, down her chin and neck. Hinata's breath shook as he teased the skin of her neck with his finger. He then leaned in, and Hinata's eyes widened. In one flash she felt his lips on hers, and she moaned in surprise. He was so fast! She didn't even see him put off his mask! He ran his tongue around her trembling lips, and he managed to work it into her mouth. She slowly brought up her hands and tried to push him away. But he was strong and she was drowning in his kiss.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't kiss him back. His dominance was taking her over, his tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth as he ran his hands through her hair.

By the time he finally stopped and moved away, she was laying against the wall, panting and exhausted. She then thought he had his mask off and she quickly sat up, only to see he was wearing his mask again. She was still panting. "Y-you…" She got on her shaking legs.

"What did you.." He then pushed her against the wall. "You can't!" She said to his again masked face.

"You're a teacher! I'll…"

"You'll what?" Kakashi asked.

"Report me?" He smirked. "I just showed you what happens to curious girls like you" He said, tickling her chin softly with his fingers. Hinata jerked away from him and pushed him aside.

She then took off, leaving the office as fast as she could. When she had reached the canteen it was empty, of course. Classes started already... She brought a trembling hand to her lips, they still felt hot. Her first kiss. Stolen. By her teacher? She felt confused, not because of the fact that it happened. But more because she knew she liked it. And that was scaring her. She covered her face with her hands. This was _so_ embarrassing!

In the meanwhile Kakashi sat at his desk, enjoying both his free hour and the after-feeling of the kiss. This of course wasn't the first time he kissed one of his students. Everyone knew he was a pervert, but no one knew he was messing around with his students. Why not? If there was one fact about him, it was that girls couldn't resist him.

One touch, and they were curious.

One kiss, and they were taken.

He smirked, and knew Hinata would come back to him. She would come back and ask, no, _beg_ him for more. He hadn't been fired yet because not any girl could get herself to report him. Nor were they ever caught. He would make out with them, have sex with them, and afterwards he would gently throw them aside again. With the fine sentence "it's not going to work". Hinata was just his next victim.

oOo

"Why were you late?" Shikamaru asked. They were leaving the hall together after class had finished. It was their first main class, which they had with the entire faculty. Hinata had been embarrassed when she entered the hall late with so many students.

"I g-got lost.." She lied. "I see" Shikamaru said. Sasuke then stopped walking all of a sudden, causing Hinata who was walking behind him to bump into him. "Oof" She quickly backed away. "Also, you had a red face all the time. Are you feeling sick?" Hinata jerked at the sudden feeling of his hand against her forehead. "Eh n-no I don't think so…" She said. She knew _exactly_ the cause of that red face of hers. That bastard of a Kakashi! Stealing her first kiss like that! But… she didn't feel like reporting it though. No, this would stay secret.

"So you've been gaping at Hinata's face instead of Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe" He said. "You! Hinata I would stay cautious if I were you, this boy will stalk you to dead" Shikamaru said, continuing to walk to wherever they were going. "Dumbass" Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled at the two. She couldn't believe it, but now she really felt it. She had made two very nice friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Beating Hearts

**AN: At the moment my stories are very slowly progressing, but I'd like to thank you for reviewing! :)**

**I hope I won't drop this story, I just started this on a whim, and I don't have any plans or ideas. I just write, and see where this is going.**

**Like, if my Computer would have crashed while writing chapter 3, I would have written it again but it would have turned out completely different. You know what I mean ^^** **Therefore, if there's something you'd like to happen in this story****, don't be shy to post it.**

**Maybe I'll make it come true :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Beating Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's enough!" Hinata screamed, banging her fist on the table. She was having another fight with her father, and was sick of playing nice now. "You know what? If I'm in your way, then I'm moving out!" She said. Hanabi gasped at this. "Nee-chan?" Hinata left the room, and Hiashi didn't do anything. "Father!" Hanabi complained. Hiashi shrugged. "Her attitude burdens me" He said.<p>

Hinata was furious. It had always been 'Hanabi this, Hanabi that' and she always seemed to disappoint him, no matter what she did. She grabbed her things together in a few quick movements, and stomped out of the house without saying anything.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi ran after her and Hinata turned. "Oh, Hanabi, I'm sorry!" She said, throwing her arms around her little sister. She was so angry that she had totally forgotten about Hanabi. "Where are you going? Are you serious?" Hanabi asked. "Don't worry sis" Hinata said, caressing Hanabi's head. "I'm just moving into the dorms of my university, I'll be here now and then to see you" She smiled. "Nee-chan…" Hanabi pouted. "How can you leave me alone with father?" She asked. Hinata sighed but smiled a little. Hanabi had always been their father's precious little thing. She would be alright. But she could understand Hanabi's feelings. "I'm sorry, but I've really had enough" Hinata kissed Hanabi's head and then walked away. "Bye.. Hinata-nee…" Hanabi said.

oOo

Hinata arrived at the big building, suddenly realizing she shouldn't have come here so suddenly. What a stupid thing to do. It was already evening, there probably would be no one to get her a room now. She went inside and arrived at what seemed the lobby. She looked around, there was no one. She bit her nail, it was a bad idea to come here like this, should she turn around and just go back home? No… she shouldn't. Or maybe she should. She turned around, and then she turned back again. She just couldn't make up her mind.

"What are you doing?" She heard someone ask. A blonde guy approached her. He wasn't in her class, but she had seen him around at school. "Hahaha, turning around like that. That looks heavy" He pointed at her bag after laughing. "Uh, yes… I uhm…" She looked down with an embarrassed blush.

"Naruto! What's taking you so long!" A familiar voice called and Hinata looked up. Sasuke arrived and raised his eyebrows when he saw her. "Hinata?" He asked. He looked from Naruto to Hinata. "I ran into her" Naruto explained. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto. "I t-thought I'd maybe m-move here after all" Hinata stuttered. Sasuke smirked. "And you're coming at this time of the day?" He patted her head. "Lucky you ran into me. You should go ask for a room tomorrow" He said. "Sasuke! Who's this?" Naruto asked, pointing at Hinata. "She's my friend, and classmate" Hinata looked at Naruto and then back to Sasuke. "This is Naruto, he lives in the same part of the building as me" Sasuke explained. He took Hinata's hand and pulled. "U-uhm what…" Hinata said hesitating. "Come with me, you can stay at my room" Sasuke said. "I d-don't want to be –" "- You're not a burden to me, Hinata" Sasuke sighed. Naruto watched them walk away, then shrugged and went to the bathroom.

They went to Sasuke's room and Hinata awkwardly put down her bag. "T-thank you" She said gratefully. "You're welcome" Sasuke started preparing a bed for her, and Hinata looked around the room. She then noticed another bed. "You are sharing this room?" She asked. Before Sasuke could answer, the door opened and a half naked guy came walking in. Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "Kiba, dress properly" He said. Kiba looked at Hinata. "Oh, hi there!" He put on a shirt and sat down on his bed. "Who are you?" Kiba asked. "She's Hinata, a friend of mine, and she's staying the night here" Sasuke said in Hinata's place. Hinata bowed slightly at Sasuke's roommate and felt her cheeks burn.

Either going back home, or staying the night in a room with two guys? She shut her eyes and shook her head. "I c-can't stay here!" She squeaked. "What are you talking about, of course you can" Sasuke said. Hinata looked from him to Kiba, and back to him. "I'm sorry!" She grabbed her bag, left the room quickly, closed the door and ran away. She then bumped right into someone who was passing by. She tumbled over, together with the person, and they rolled. Hinata had her eyes shut all the while and then slowly opened them. She was on top of someone, her hand felt some soft fabric. "That's bold, Hinata" She then opened her eyes, and saw the fabric she was touching was Kakashi's mask. Which meant the person under her, was her teacher.

"Kyaaa!" She screeched and backed away. "Tackling me like that" Kakashi smirked, rubbing his sore back. "I'm s-sorry!" She bowed. The door where she came from opened again, and two heads peeked outside. They noticed Hinata and Kakashi on the floor. "What happened?" Kiba asked. "I j-just bumped into…" Hinata felt her face getting red. "Hinata just get back here" Sasuke said. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at her, a grin appearing on his face. "Staying in a room with two guys?" He asked. Hinata shook her head. "Hinata come on" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry but this girl has to come with me for now" Kakashi simply picked up Hinata's bag, grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her with him. "Have a good night, and see you tomorrow" He said to the perplexed boys, and he left with Hinata. "L-let go of me!" Hinata protested as she was simply pulled through the long corridors. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked. "That's what I wanted to ask you" Kakashi said, stopping and turning towards her.

"I wanted to move in" Hinata said, and she snatched her bag from his hands. "That's not something you do simply by walking in like this" Kakashi said, stealing her bag again from her, and swinging it over his shoulder. "H-hey! Give that –" "- let me carry it" Kakashi interrupted her. "It's pretty heavy for a girl like you" He said. Hinata pouted. "You still haven't answered my question" She said. "I'm in charge of life in here, when something goes wrong, an adult needs to be around" Kakashi said. "And it's not like I have a home to go to anyway" He shrugged. Hinata bit her lip, pitying him a bit. The way he said that, it sounded sad. Plus, when he was there, he could enjoy the college girls even more! But that's not something he would say aloud.

"Then, can't you get me a room?" Hinata asked. "That's something that's not up to me" Kakashi said. "Go to the reception desk at school tomorrow, they'll first have to register you here before they can get you a room" He said. "I see" Hinata bent her head. So she really had to go back. "Come with me" He continued walking, pulling her with him again. "H-hey wait!" She said.

"This is my room" Kakashi said as they arrived at a big room. Hinata looked around, this was way bigger than Sasuke's room was. "You can stay here" Kakashi said, putting down her bag. "N-no I don't think…" But Kakashi had already started unpacking. "What are you doing?" He was just holding up a bra of hers when she pushed him and snatched it out of his hands. "You're such a pervert!" She barked with a high pitched voice, hiding the bra behind her back. "I know" Kakashi said. He walked towards her and looked her seductively in her eyes. This was his ultimate chance to get her in his bed.

Hinata broke the eye contact and quickly put the bra back in her bag. Now this was interesting, she didn't seem to be interested in him. "Why won't you stay the night, Hinata-_chan_?" Kakashi teased, and Hinata felt her ears burn. "If you do, you might find out what's under this mask" He pulled slightly at the fabric of his mask. Resist, resist, resist! Hinata knew he was teasing her. But she would feel like a total loser if she would go back to her father. Plus, even though Kakashi was that one pervert who shamelessly stole her first kiss, she had taken a liking to him.

"Fine, I'll stay" She said with a blush. Kakashi chuckled. Hinata was different than those bold girls who jumped on him and tried to seduce him. "But…" Hinata stood up and turned at him, a determined look in her face. Kakashi was doubting if this was the time to take that back, about Hinata being different than the other girls.

"You'll have to show me what's under your mask" She said. Not one stutter. Kakashi had noticed that when she was around him, she barely stuttered or acted as shy as she did normally. He teased her so much that she didn't even get the chance to do that. Or, maybe she felt comfortable around him?

Kakashi smirked and approached her. Hinata didn't like this response and she backed against the wall. "Make me" He said teasingly, cornering her. "Y-you said that I would see it!" Hinata barked with a red face. "No I didn't. I said you _might_" He said, and he backed away when Hinata reached for his mask. "That's mean" She said, chasing him to the other side of the room, trying to reach for his mask. But Kakashi was abnormally fast and she as no match for him.

After some running and jumping for his mask Hinata sat down and panted. "Alright I give up" She said. "Good" Kakashi chuckled. He walked to his closet and handed her some towels. "Here, you can take a bath" He said. Hinata blushed. "I have towels myself!" She said, looking at her bag. "They'll just get dirty, and since you're not living anywhere now, having dirty laundry is not so convenient" He said, and Hinata hesitated before accepting them. "Thank you.." She whispered. Kakashi smiled at her, making her blush. She quickly looked away from him and ran into the bathroom.

"Phew!" She said after closing and locking the door. She felt her heartbeat and breathed in and out. Kakashi was really giving her a strange feeling. Somehow he made her feel shy and embarrassed, but on the other side, she felt comfortable. And she didn't really stutter or fidget with her fingers around him. She sighed and undressed. She couldn't be feeling anything for this man, could she?

oOo

Kakashi sat down as he waited for her to finish. His heart was beating surprisingly fast. Hinata was cute, and beautiful. And like any girl with her kind of body would do, she was unintentionally giving him desires. But there was more. He wanted to know her, not only her body. But as a person. She interested him, and he never felt like that before.

He gazed at her bag and without perverted thoughts started looking through it. Just curiousity. He found a tiny photo album and looked through it. There was a picture of Hinata, her father and her sister. Her little sister looked more confident than Hinata. He leafed more through the album, looking for a picture of her mother. But apparently she didn't have one. Only at the end there was a separate picture of a young woman, the picture had no colors. He assumed this was her mother.

He looked through the album some more until the door of the bathroom opened. It slowly opened and Hinata's head popped up through the tiny opening. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Hinata nervously pulled at the towel around her body. Because she was in such a rush, thanks to Kakashi who had made her nervous, she had totally forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom.

"Ehm…" She mumbled with a blush, and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. She was so cute. "Could you please…" She mumbled and slowly a bare arm appeared through the opening and pointed at her bag. Kakashi gave her a questioned glance and pointed at her bag. Hinata nodded. This was really embarrassing to ask. "I need…" She paused and Kakashi raised his eyebrows, patiently waiting for what she had to say. "My nightgown… and.. underwear… are in there" She whispered, barely audible. "Oh, I see" Kakashi said and he laughed. He bent over her bag and looked through it.

"This?" He held up the panties. "Don't do that!" Hinata squeaked. "And this?" Kakashi said, ignoring her, and he held up her nightgown. He studied it and thought that he couldn't wait to see her wearing something sexy like that. "Y-yes that! Now give them to me!" Hinata said with a high pitched voice.

Kakashi calmly got up and walked towards her. He stood still right in front of her without giving her the clothes. "Are you naked?" He asked to tease her, and he bent forward. Hinata took one step back in surprise, with a high pitched squeak slipping over the slippery tiles. Kakashi quickly opened the door and caught her just in time. There was moment of silence as Kakashi studied the only in-a-towel-wrapped body in his arms. Hinata blinked a few times, slowly realizing the position she was in. Kakashi's eyes found her cleavage, barely protected by the towel she was wearing. Hinata quickly brought her arms up to protect her chest, making herself lose even more balance. Kakashi tightened his arms around her.

"Be careful, if you hit your head here…" Kakashi said worried, but his eyes met hers and he swallowed. "…you might hurt yourself…badly" He finished slowly, helping her regain her balance.

"Here…" He handed her the clothes. "I uh will wait outside, please be careful" And he closed the door. Hinata's heart was still racing, she knew she just had a bath, but it was _really_ getting hot in here!

Kakashi stood outside the bathroom, his back against the door for a while before he sat down on his bed again. He covered his chest with his hand, feeling his heartbeat. He swallowed, his throat was dry. Now that was... exciting, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Start of something new

**AN: Update! Thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter, your reviews keep me going :D **

**and I KNOW the title is the same as a High school musical song, just couldn't think of a better one. LOL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Start of something new<br>**

* * *

><p>Kakashi's eyes never left the bathroom door, he was anxious for the feeling in his heart he would get the moment Hinata would come out. Hinata was taking pretty long, so he kind of dozed off. When he heard the familiar click of the door he was immediately back to earth. Hinata appeared in the nightgown he just had handed her. it barely reached her knees, it didn't cover her arms at all, it was just damn sexy.<p>

"Ehm…" Hinata pulled at her nightgown, trying to let it cover more skin. "D-don't stare at me like that" She said nervously. "Then don't wear something like that" Kakashi said perplexed. "L-like I would have known I would stay here…" A blush found its way to her cheeks and she looked away from him.

"Perverted teacher" She mumbled. "What did you say?" Kakashi asked, although he heard her very well. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him with a playful giggle. She bent over her bag, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. "Where do I sleep by the way" She asked, and she gazed around the room. Kakashi did the same. "Well, unless the floor sounds comfortable to you, I have a bed for two persons, see" Kakashi pointed at his bed. Hinata was silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. Then she jumped. "What? S-sharing a bed! That is.." She blushed. Kakashi nodded and shrugged. "What's the problem?" He asked. "I can't do that!" She squeaked. "Now now, be a smart girl and forget about the embarrassments. You can't go anywhere anymore like that" He said and Hinata shuddered at the thoughts of going outside now. "A-alright but don't you dare touch me or…" Hinata gasped in surprise at the big mouth she had, normally she would never dare to say something like that. Kakashi laughed.

"Don't worry" He walked to the bed and started preparing it a little. "Here, make yourself comfortable, I'll be changing in the bathroom" Kakashi said and he left. Hinata sat down on the bed, it was a really comfy and luxury bed. She crawled underneath the blankets and made herself comfortable. The bed was pretty big so it might be alright after all, she wouldn't have to be so close to him. Still, her heart was racing and she felt her mouth get dry with nervousness.

When Kakashi returned she was still very awake, and she blushed when she saw him only in his boxers. "You're staring, Hinata" Kakashi teased and she blushed. "I wasn't!" She protested. Kakashi turned off the lights so that the room was only dimly lit by the light on the nightstand. "Y-you sleep with your mask on?" Hinata asked as she scooted as far as possible to the other side of the bed. "Normally not" Kakashi said. "But with you here, yes" He said, making himself comfortable next to her.

"Why are you wearing a mask anyway? I've always wondered, it's weird" Hinata said. Kakashi was silent for a while. "Well, because I'm too irresistible" He said and he chuckled. "I'm serious" Hinata said. "Me too" Kakashi said. "I mean it. I want an easy life like I want it, so I'm hiding my face to keep away all the fangirls" He said. Hinata thought for a moment, trying to take him seriously. "But… then why are you wearing this when you're with me? It's not like I'm gonna fall for you or something" Hinata lied. She knew she had already partly fallen for him, so actually it was also partly true what she said. "To tease you. I know you're curious" Kakashi said, he was supporting his head with his hand, facing her. "That's a stupid reason, show me your face" Hinata said. Kakashi didn't say anything.

The truth was, he had this normal routine. He would invite a girl into his room, seduce her by showing his face , and then he would make love to her. After that he would throw them away by saying it wouldn't work out. Sometimes they understood, sometimes it broke their hearts. In fact, he just used them. But Kakashi didn't know what he wanted with Hinata, he had lured her into his room with the same thoughts. He wanted her. But he knew he wanted more than just sex with her. If he showed her his face, he wondered what would happen. Was she just like the others, would she fall for him and let him take her innocence? No, he didn't want to know this.

"If you're not showing me I'll take it off when you're asleep" Hinata said. "Don't think so" Kakashi said, and Hinata yelped when she felt him tug at her arm. He flipped her over, her back facing him now, and he wrapped his arms around her struggling body. "H-hey you p-pervert! Let go of me!" She squeaked. "Nope, we're gonna sleep like this" Kakashi said. Hinata shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her neck, she was seriously spooning with her teacher. And the worst part was, it felt damn good. He was so warm, and she felt like she could drown in his embrace.

Kakashi noticed she had calmed down, and he nuzzled her neck. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't break free from his grip. Ah well, then she would see his face some other time. She would now just enjoy this. "Good night" Kakashi whispered, reaching out to turn off the light, and Hinata's eyes slowly closed. Without answering him she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke to someone shaking her awake. "Hinata, time for school" Kakashi said. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was already dressed and ready to go to school. Hinata gazed at the time. "Wah!" She jumped out of bed, and rushed to dress herself. Ten minutes later she was ready to go, and they left the room. "I'll make sure you get a room here, so you just go to your class. I'll talk to you later about it" Kakashi said. "Thanks" Hinata said.<p>

On their way they ran into Kiba and Sasuke. "Hinata? You stayed the night in the dorms?" Sasuke asked. Hinata felt her face getting red. "Where did you sleep?" Hinata glanced at Kakashi who winked at her. "Come, Sasuke" Hinata walked on, ignoring his question. "Hey! Wait!" Sasuke ran after her, leaving Kiba and Kakashi alone. "Had another one, sensei?" Kiba asked with folded arms. Kakashi only smirked and continued walking, ignoring the question. He felt strange inside, this was the first time he let a girl stay in his room, in his bed, without making love to her. Without even _kissing_ her.

oOo

In class he would send Hinata some glances now and then, enjoying the way she blushed when he did. After class he called her to his desk. "Hinata" She nodded in response. "I got you a room, it's room 306. You're sharing it though, there weren't any empty rooms left" He explained and he gave her the key. "Thanks" She said gratefully. "And your stuff is still in my room, please come to my room tonight to pick it up" Kakashi smiled at her. "O-okay" Hinata said with a tiny smile. She remembered the way she slept in his arms, his embrace felt so nice! She bowed slightly and left the classroom and closed the door.

"So!" Hinata jumped in shock at the girl voice that suddenly came out of the nowhere. A pink haired girl had been waiting outside, probably even listening in. "So you're the next one huh? You slept with him?" The girl asked, giving her a glare. Hinata nodded, not knowing the real meaning of 'sleeping with'. "Don't think you're special now" The girl said, and Hinata frowned.

"W-what do you mean.." She said. "Wait for it. He always invites a girl in his room, he wants to have sex with all the cute and pretty girls. After that he'll just dump them again" The girl explained. Hinata's eye widened. "B-but…" She said, but the girl continued. "I was one of his victims, and you know? I had even the luck of having sex with him even more than once. But I want more. I can't stand the way he treats me, us all" She said, and Hinata was shocked. "So please just stay away from him and leave him to me, I'll be the one to stop his routine and make him focus on only one girl" She chuckled. "After all, he wasn't able to resist me thrice" She laughed and entered Kakashi's classroom, closing the door behind her.

Hinata still stood frozen, letting the words sink in. Sex. She didn't have sex with him at all, he didn't even try to _kiss_ her. Does that mean he doesn't see her as a cute or pretty girl? Probably, she didn't think of herself like that. He had seen her half naked, he had shared a bed with her, but he hadn't tried _anything_ on her. Not that she wanted to have sex with him, but still, it felt kind of sad knowing this now. She bowed her head and slowly walked to the next class.

oOo

"Room 302… 304… 306!" After school Hinata found herself looking for her room. She had finally found it and unlocked it. It was a messy room, but one side of the room was still pretty neat. She put down her schoolbag and looked at the clothes and mess on the floor. Seeing this, she assumed she was sharing the room with a guy. She secretly hoped it would be someone she knew, Shikamaru for example. But she couldn't notice any of his clothes. She sat down on her bed and thought about Kakashi. It was strange, but somehow the girl's words had really made her sad.

Secretly she wanted to be special to him, but hearing what she said now, she wasn't at all. In fact, she wasn't even good enough to have sex with. She sighed and laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes. She fell asleep, and after a good twenty minutes she woke up by the sound of the door. "Woah!" A guy's voice yelped in surprise. She looked up and saw a familiar face. It was the blonde she had met before. " Since when…?" He said, surprised to find a girl in his room. "I'm sorry, I just moved in" Hinata bowed formally. "I see" Naruto said, putting down his schoolbag. "Ah well, I hope you won't mind living with me" Naruto said, and Hinata smiled. "Same here, I hope I won't be a burden to you" She said. "It'll be okay" Naruto said, quickly gathering some of his clothes that were on the floor. "Sorry for the mess though" He said with an embarrassed smile. "Don't worry about it" Hinata got from the bed and looked out of the window. It was already getting dark, and it would soon be time to go to Kakashi's room to pick up her stuff.

After she had some dinner she finally went to Kakashi's room. She took a deep breath in and knocked. "Hello?" No one opened. She hesitated and tested if the door was locked; it wasn't. She cautiously looked around and then sneaked into his room. I mean, she really needed her stuff. He probably was out for a bit, since his door was unlocked. She quickly grasped some of her stuff and put it in her bag.

She then heard sounds coming from the bathroom, moans. Hinata's eyes widened, moans and groans were coming from the bathroom. It can't be! She backed away. She tripped over her own bag and smacked clumsily against the bed with her head. She moaned in pain, bringing her hand to her head, she hit it pretty hard. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on her hand. She could hear from the sounds in the bathroom that they had heard her, and after some seconds Kakashi rushed into his room.

"H-Hinata!" Kakashi yelled, immediately bending over her. Hinata saw the pink haired girl follow him out of the bathroom, wiping white juices from her face. Then everything became blurry and Hinata lost consciousness.

oOo

When she woke up, the pain in her head had softened. She slowly sat up, finding herself in a familiar bed. "Are you alright?" Kakashi sat down on the bed and lapped the back of her head with a piece of wet cloth. Hinata swallowed away the dryness in her throat. "I'm _fine_" She said, jerking the piece of cloth from his hand. She started taking care of herself while Kakashi watched her with an astonished expression.

"You're angry" He stated. Hinata sighed and looked at him. "I guess" She said. Kakashi didn't know her like this, she was completely different. Secretly happy that he was able to see all these sides of the little Hyuuga, he wondered what was on her mind right now.

"Is it because of... what you just heard?" He asked. He knew there was no doubt she'd heard them. Hinata shrugged, not looking at him. Kakashi hated how this had gone, he felt miserable. Sakura had come to his room, trying to seduce him. He tried to refuse her but she simply barged into his room, and forced herself on him. He tried to deny it as much as he could, but in the end she ended up giving him a blowjob, and he gave in to the pleasures. He had ruined everything, Hinata would never like him now.

"That girl…" Hinata suddenly started. "Told me you had sex with all pretty and cute girls" Kakashi's eyes widened. That bitch! "I only wondered one thing" Hinata said. "Why was I different?" She asked, and Kakashi noticed a tiny tear in the corner of her eye. "Not that I want you to have me like that, but…" Hinata sobbed, hating how she couldn't hold back her tears. "I thought that…" She cried. "I really thought… the smiles you gave me, the gentleness… the way you kissed me last week…" Hinata covered her eyes with her hands. "It made me feel special!" Kakashi was perplexed, he had no idea she felt about it like this. "But in the end, it's like always. I'm just in your way, you didn't even try to do anything to me. and you know what's _worst_? After all this, I still like you! You're horrible and perverted, and you play with girls like they're toys, but I still like you! I'm such a fool, I –" Not being able to hold himself back, Kakashi roughly grabbed her wrists, and pulled her hands away from her face. Hinata didn't even notice he had removed his mask, in an instant his lips were on hers. "Hmmhh!" Hinata tried to pull back, but with force Kakashi kissed her passionately.

This girl liked him without having seen his face. She was shy and fragile, but she liked him despite his evil teases. Despite his bad character. And this girl had totally the wrong idea.

He broke the kiss and pulled her in a tight embrace. "It's not like that" He said, and Hinata panted, still recovering from the kiss. "I didn't try anything on you…" Kakashi started. "Because you _are _special to me" He whispered, and Hinata's eyes widened. "I only wanted to get to know you better.. without doing anything I would regret later" He said. "Please don't think like that" Hinata closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his embrace.

When he finally let go of her and looked at her, she noticed he wasn't wearing his mask. For the first time she saw not only his eyes, but his whole face. Her mouth dropped slightly as she looked at him. He was so handsome!

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" She whispered with disbelief, and she slowly brought a trembling hand to his face. She touched him, he was real! "I want to get to know you better… too" She whispered, and she smiled at him. Kakashi chuckled. "Good" And he patted her head.


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

**AN: Everyone! Happy new year :) **

**My stories are progressing slowly, still thank you for reviewing! Your reviews make me want to work even faster! x3**

**I hope you'll like it 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Warning<strong>

* * *

><p>"H-Hinata?" Kakashi asked. The girl who had looked at him with those beautiful, loving eyes, who had touched his face so tenderly, and who had told him she wanted to get to know him better, was now coldly packing her stuff and walking to the door.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hinata looked at him and smirked. "I told you I wanted to get to know you better, not that I would forgive you already" She said, a mischievous smile on her face. "W-what?" Kakashi stood there perplexed. "You're kidding" He said. "Actually, Kakashi-sensei, I'm not" She did giggle there.

"I still can't accept the way you play around with girls, I'll let you know when I'm over it" She said, looking at him. "Well, see you at school" And the door closed behind her. Kakashi stared at the closed door and then sat down on the bed with a stressful sigh. This girl! This _girl_! Cute? Innocent? She was a big tease! He grunted, so she hadn't forgiven him yet. But she was interested in him. So she probably would come by soon.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break at school, and Kakashi hadn't seen Hinata yet because their class wasn't in his schedule today. He carefully walked around the canteen, looking for her.<p>

"So the Hyuuga girl is now your roommate?" He heard someone ask, and his ear twitched at the name. "Haha yeah, I was surprised! But she's really cute" Naruto said with his mouthful. "Aren't you bothered because you have less room to yourself right now?" Naruto's friend asked. "Not really, someone like her doesn't take much space, it's nice having her as my roommate" Naruto said. Hinata was sharing a room with Naruto? Kakashi looked at the guys and then shook his head. He knew she was sharing a room, but why didn't he pay attention to _who_ she would be sharing with? He was such an idiot! He continued walking and finally found Hinata, sitting at a table together with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hinata" He said, regaining his cool. She looked up at him, and so did the guys. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, glancing at the two guys who were glaring at him. Hinata nodded and got from her seat. He motioned she had to follow him, and she did. Sakura looked at the pair and squinted her eyes. That girl wouldn't give up huh?

oOo

When they reached a calm corridor Kakashi stopped walking. "I thought you'd never stop" Hinata said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Are you sharing your room with a _guy_?" Kakashi asked all of a sudden. "Aren't you the one who knew that first?" Hinata asked. "I didn't know it was a guy you were sharing with, I assumed they'd put a girl in a girl's room" Kakashi answered, awkwardly scratching his head.

"I'm sorry" He said, but the words sounded more serious and deeper than they would sound for a situation like this. Hinata understood he was apologizing in general. "Kakashi-sensei" She said. "Do you expect me to be so forgiving? Wouldn't I be too easy then?" She asked. Kakashi clenched his fist. She was cute, honestly, but this side of hers was also kind of frustrating! "I'll hear your apology later" She said, and she turned away. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and threw her at the wall, trying to be as gentle as possible though. "You!" He said with clenched teeth. Hinata's eyes widened. "Please, spend time with me" He was begging, this was so uncool. "K-Kakashi-sensei" She whispered, a blush creeping towards her cheeks. Kakashi smiled, so getting this close to her would make her lose her cool huh? He leaned in and she flinched.

"O-okay!" She finally said, her head turned to the side and her eyes shut tightly. Kakashi chuckled, and decided to tease her back.

"You _are_ easy after all" He said. Hinata looked at him again, her face as red as a tomato. "_You_!" She pushed at him, but he grabbed her, lifted her and spun around like crazy. "Kyaaaa put me down! S-stop it haha!" Hinata laughed, kicking her legs like crazy. He put her down when both of them were completely dizzy, and Hinata fell against him. Her hair was a mess, and she was still giggling.

"You're evil" She said. "So are you" He said, and she fell silent. "I'll change. I promise" Kakashi said, and Hinata looked up at him. "So please, don't turn away from me" He said. They looked in each other's eyes, and Hinata then nodded. "O-okay.." She said with a blush. "Show me" She said, smiling. "I will" Kakashi grinned. He took a quick look around, and then leaned in. He planted a kiss on her lips and moved back. Hinata looked at him with big eyes and a red face. "Watch me" He said. He leaned in and kissed her again, his lips tenderly brushing against hers. His hand moved to caress her cheek, but at that moment he heard sounds coming their way so he broke the kiss, At that moment the corridor got filled with students who were on their way to their next class, and he walked away from her. He waved at her and she shyly waved back, her heart one beating mess. She was really in love with her teacher.

oOo

During her next class, her mind was completely not there. Sasuke and Shikamaru were studying her and looked at each other, suspicious.

"Hey, Hinata" Sasuke whispered, waving a hand in front of her eyes. She didn't even blink. "I know this class is boring, but at least pay attention to us" Shikamaru said, kicking her chair. He and Sasuke again exchanged glances. Kakashi asked her to come with him, and now she was like this? What had he done to her? Shikamaru kicked her chair again, and this time Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"You two! Don't bother miss Hyuuga and pay attention here" Their teacher warned, and they both grumbled and folded their arms.

When class was finally over, they quickly followed their friend outside. "Hinata! What's with you? You were spacing the whole time" Sasuke asked. "It's nothing" Hinata said, back to normal again. "Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah really, I'm fine" She said. When they reached the main hall, there was a huge crowd. "What the hell is going on" Shikamaru complained while they tried to make their way through the crowd. The crowd was gathered around the announcements board.

"What's going on there?" Hinata asked. "Dunno, just come this way, if we move away from it we won't drown in the crowd" Sasuke said, grabbing her hand and leading her away. "Ah, okay" Hinata said. But then people noticed them.

"It's _her_!" Hinata looked around, confused. People were looking at her, pointing at her and yelling "It's her!" . "W-what?" She asked. Sasuke had also stopped walking and watched how everyone looked at Hinata. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around. It was the pink-haired girl. "You wanna see what's going on? Well, come" She said with a smirk, and she suddenly started pushing Hinata forward through the crowd. Sasuke lost her hand and followed them, together with Shikamaru. When they reached the board they gasped. It was full of pictures with one certain thing showing, Kakashi kissing Hinata.

"W-what…" Hinata whispered with wide eyes. Someone must have been watching them during lunch break! They were caught! Sakura smirked. "Yes, Hinata. Now you got yourself and your beloved Kakashi-sensei in big trouble" She whispered in Hinata's ear.

"N-no! This is not –" Hinata ripped off some of the pictures, but there were still some remaining. Sakura grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. "Don't think you can get out of this now" Sakura said. "And you know what? I already informed the principal" She said softly so that no one could hear her, and Hinata's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei was called to his office already, we'll see what the principal will say" Sakura said.

"What are they saying?" Sasuke yelled. He and Shikamaru were stuck in the crowd, and were going crazy. The hall was filled with noise, and everyone was paying attention to the pictures. "He'll probably get a warning" Sakura said. "Wanna save him? " She asked, and Hinata shivered. "Then don't be around him anymore, if they see you, it'll be over for him" Hinata's lips trembled. "If that happens, I'll never forgive you" Sakura hissed, and with that she let go of her and left. Hinata still stood there, her heart pounding like crazy. The people in the crowd noticed her again and started yelling at her. They grabbed at her, bombarded her with questions, until Sasuke and Shikamaru could finally make their way through the crowd and caught her.

"Come" Sasuke said softly, and Hinata nodded, still in shock. She let the guys lead her away like a doll, her mind completely wandering off. When they were finally outside, they let her sit down on a bench and caught their breath. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded, but her face was white and she still stared in front of her in shock. "What was that, Hinata? Those pictures –" Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke looked at him. Shikamaru shook his head, motioning he shouldn't ask her now. Sasuke nodded slowly and patted Hinata's back.

"Let's go home, Hinata" He said. Hinata nodded, and they helped her up. Together they went back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" The principal shoved a picture across the table, and Kakashi looked at it. He gasped slightly and his eyes widened. "Are you, perhaps, having a relationship with one of our students?" The principal asked. Kakashi tried to search for words. When he was asked to the principal's office he hadn't expected something like this, he was <em>never<em> caught before.

"If you are, I'm sorry to say that it's not allowed" The principal said. Kakahi looked at her. "Tsunade-sama…" He bowed his head. "This, is a misunderstanding" He said. "We're not in a relationship" He said, still trying to find the right words.

Tsunade sighed. "You don't need to explain yourself now" She said, not wanting to make him feel uneasy. "This kiss, if you're saying this means nothing, I can for _once_ let it go" She said, waving the picture at him. "However" She continued. "If you are ever caught again together with this girl, or kissing another of our students, I'm afraid I can't let it go" She said strictly. "Teachers and students are forbidden to have these kinds of relationships. So please let them be, and go kiss some of your age, right?" She smiled sweetly, and Kakashi nodded obediently.

"Let this be a warning to you" She said. "Yes ma'am" He answered, and he got from his seat and bowed politely. "You can go" Tsunade nodded at him, and Kakashi left the office.

* * *

><p>"Girl!" Hinata was laying on her bed when Naruto stormed in. She jumped in shock and looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry" He said. "But, look! Isn't that you?" He asked. Hinata looked at the picture in his hands. She sighed.<p>

"It's not –"

"Yes it's you" Naruto said, looking closely at the picture, and then back at her.

"Don't be ashamed" He said happily. He gave her the picture and sat down on his own bed. "Are you dating Kakashi-sensei?" He asked brightly as if it was nothing.

"N-no" She shook her head. "I see" Naruto said. Hinata knew he didn't believe her, but she was glad he wasn't continuing about it. "Did you have dinner yet?" He asked her, and she shook her head again.

"Let'go together. Come" Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her from her bed. "O-okay" She said, and they put on their shoes and left the room. "What do you want to eat?" Naruto asked as he pranced happily beside her. "I don't mind" Hinata said softly. "That'll be ramen then, come!" He said, and pulled her with him. "H-hey! Not so fast!" Hinata squeaked.

Kakashi watched the pair leave the dorms from a safe spot in the lobby. As he could see, Hinata was a bit busy at the moment. So he would talk to her later. They had to think of something for this… He sighed and looked at the picture. What a pain.


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

**AN: Everyone! I'm so very sorry for the delay! I don't want any of my stories to die, but I'm keeping myself so busy with so many things xD On top of that, something happened to my inspiration. Where is it? WHERE? **

**Alright, so I'm sorry if the story lacks. Ideas are welcome more than welcome. My inspiration is dropping. **

**All your reviews make me the happiest! Because I felt so bad for not updating for so long I'm here with two chapters! Hope you still enjoy! .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Promises<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hinata" Hinata was stopped by a familiar voice. She was just heading to her room after eating ramen with Naruto. On their way back he met some friends and told her not to wait for him, and go back without him.<p>

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" She said. A smile appeared on her face, but immediately faded again. "I'm sorry" She mumbled, looking at her feet with a sigh. "Y-you got in trouble because of me, didn't you…" She said softly. "You could say that" Kakashi smirked, and Hinata gasped when she saw him waving the picture in the air. "Hey! D-don't wave it around s-so carelessly!" She stuttered embarrassedly, jumping up and trying to reach for it. "Why do you have it anyway?" She asked after a few more tries to snatch the picture from him.

"It already happened, didn't it. Everyone saw it. And besides.." He took a close look at the picture. "I really like this shot" He said with a cheeky smile. "Geez, you're in no position to joke around" Hinata said, folding her arms. "Don't worry Hinata, I already talked to the principal. That's what I came to tell you, you don't have to worry about it" He said, lowering the picture and sticking it into his pocket. "We're fine, aren't we?" Kakashi said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata suddenly thought back of Sakura's words. Being around him would cause him trouble, definitely. Especially after this picture. "No, w-we can't do this" She shook his hand off and took a step back. "What are you talking about? Didn't I say we're –" "it's _not_ fine Kakashi!" Hinata said. Not adding the '–sensei' suffix somehow made Kakashi realize she was dead serious. For a moment they stood there in silence. "Hinata –" Kakashi started, but he was interrupted by some calling Hinata's name. "Hinata!" Hinata looked behind her, Sasuke was the one who called. He and Shikamaru waved at her from a distance. "W-we'll talk later" Hinata said to Kakashi. She bowed quickly and ran off to her friends. Kakashi sighed and looked at the picture once again.

oOo

"H-hey guys" She greeted them. "Hinata" Sasuke said. "Will you _please_ tell us what's going on?" He asked. Hinata looked at her feet. That's right, her friends saw the picture too. They even helped her survive the crowd.

"I-it's nothing" She said. She knew it was bad to lie to her friends, but she just _couldn't_ tell them the truth. She looked at them and noticed those words didn't explain enough. Of course they didn't. "Uh well… I have trouble with uhm.. my shape. You know? I have trouble running fast and long so, Kakashi-sensei w-was going to give me extra p-points for the cooper test in return for.. a kiss" Woah, what a lie! Would they believe her?

"That's so typical! That pervert! How could you do that Hinata?" Sasuke freaked out. "Yeah, instead of going to him, you should have come to us. We could help you train, you know. We're friends" Shikamaru said. "Y-yeah I'm sorry…" Hinata said, suddenly feeling guilty. "But I was just.. embarrassed" She said. There followed a moment of silence. "No need to feel embarrassed around us" Sasuke said. Hinata nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry" She said again.

"It's okay. But please promise not to go near that teacher ever again, he disgusts me" Shikamaru said. "Especially since the two of you were caught, and rumors are going around the school now" He added.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, she felt so guilty for betraying her friends. Was it really worth it? For a moment her memories with Kakash flashed through her head. They didn't even have that many memories together. But she sure could remember how he made her feel… it was amazing. "I promise" She finally said, ignoring the pain in her heart. But the smiles that appeared on their faces did something funny to her too. "Good!" Shikamaru said.

Hinata smiled and nodded at them. "Well then, if you could please excuse me…" She bowed and ran off, leaving her friends in the lobby. "Do you think what she said is true?" Sasuke asked. "Don't know why it wouldn't be" Shikamaru said as he lazily sat down in a chair. They both thought for a moment. "Then you want to say you're suspecting her of lying to us?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Just a guess. I still have a feeling she's hiding something" He said.

"Don't worry about it too much" Shikamaru said, but he himself sank in deep thoughts as well. The only thing she could be hiding from them, was in his eyes impossible. What would a girl like her want from a pervert like that?

* * *

><p>Hinata breathed in and out. "Okay.. I can do this" She whispered. It was late at night, and she was ready to go and talk to Kakashi. She cautiously sneaked to his door, glad no one was around. That's why she chose this time of the day of course. She hesitated but finally knocked on Kakashi's door. She squeaked in surprise when it didn't even take a second for the door to fly open.<p>

"Hinata?" Kakashi said surprised. "Uhm.. Hi" Hinata said awkwardly. "I came to –" She couldn't even finish her sentence, Kakashi had pulled her in a tight hug.

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei?" She squeaked in surprise. She struggled a bit, but that only made him tighten the embrace. "I thought you would never come again" He whispered, and Hinata's eyes widened. How could she tell him what she wanted to say if he was like this? His embrace felt so nice. Too nice! When he finally let her go, she was kind of speechless.

"Ahem.. I'm sorry" Kakashi apologized awkwardly, realizing how uncomfortable she felt now. "It's okay" She said softly as she walked into his room and sat down on the couch. "Do you want some tea? A snack?" Kakashi asked, but Hinata shook her head. "Kakashi-sensei.. I came to say something" She said. "Take it easy, I'll first make us some tea" Kakashi said as if he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

_"We can't see each other anymore!_" Hinata said loudly, and Kakashi froze. "Not like this. From now on you'll just be my teacher again, and I'm your student. Nothing more" Hinata said controled, proud that she didn't stutter this time. She was also proud that she had the courage to say this, but wasn't prepared for the tears that were forming in her eyes. She swallowed. "T-that's what I wanted to say… bye" She quickly got up and ran towards the door. But Kakashi caught her wrist from behind and pulled her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"No! Let go of me!" She cried, struggling and squirming in his grip. "Why are you doing this Hinata" He said calmly, and Hinata stopped struggling. "Because…" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's just wrong! It would be easier if we didn't continue this…" She sobbed. Kakashi turned her around in his embrace and looked her in her eyes. "You're right" He said, and he wiped away a tear with his thumb. "That would be easier" Hinata looked at him in confusion as he removed his mask and leaned in, and she didn't resist when he captured her lips with his.

She wished she could resist it, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She answered his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes, leaning her body into his. Kakashi hungrily kissed her, his hands stroking her hair. He walked her to his bed and plopped her down on it. Hinata nervously looked up at him as he bent over her and continued kissing her. When they were out of breath he pulled away and stroked the hair from her face.

"If we want to, we can do this, can't we?" He said out of breath. "As long as we keep it a secret.. we can just keep seeing each other" He said, and Hinata nodded, still speechless. "So don't turn away from me, stay with me please. Promise you'll stay with me" He said.

Hinata looked lovingly at him as he tenderly stroked her cheek. "Promise?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "I promise" She whispered. Kakashi took her in his arms again and Hinata closed her eyes. This was where she felt safe, and at home. In his arms. Being like this with an older man, a teacher, it was so wrong. But it felt damn right.


	7. Chapter 7: Successful secret

**AN: Aaaand the second chapter I'm uploading for now. Reviews are loved :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Successful secret<strong>

* * *

><p>It worked, she couldn't believe it but it actually worked! A week had passed, ansd her secret relationship with Kakashi was going pretty well. At school they would barely see each other, sometimes during class she would sneak to his office instead of the bathroom though, but other than that they kept their activities together outside school. Mostly at night, Hinata would come to his room or they'd go out. They always had to stay cautious though, in case someone would notice.<p>

She had told everyone who asked her, the same she told Sasuke and Shikamaru. Naruto as well., although Naruto had always been suspicious.

And despite the fact that there were still traces of their scandal, they were handling it pretty well. Hinata would receive some weird glances now and then, but that's all there was. Soon it would be forgotten again.

"There's nothing between us" She said. Sakura had cornered her when she was alone at her locker, trying to hear her out. "Heh, saying that now?" Sakura smirked. "Go ahead and try to make him yours like you wanted, I won't be in your way" Hinata said.

"Like you ever would be!" Sakura yelled as Hinata walked away. Hinata smiled. It wouldn't even be necessary, Kakashi would never like Sakura.

oOo

It wasn't really meant to happen, and she wish it wouldn't have. But in the end Hinata ended up with Sasuke and Shikamaru helping her train and do exercises, so she would be more in shape for physical education.

She felt guilty for lying to them, and on top of that, for breaking her promise to them. So when they offered her, no, almost made her accept their help so that she would definitely stay away from Kakashi, she agreed. And the fact that she had difficulties with her shape, sadly wasn't a lie.

"Come on! One more round" Sasuke shouted, looking at the stopwatch. "It's going perfectly!" He said. "B-but I – _huff_ – can't take – _huff_ – anymore!" Hinata panted, and she let herself fall in the grass. "Ah come on!" Sasuke walked towards her. Shikamaru was lazily sitting against a tree, watching them. "Please Sasuke-kun, no more!" Hinata complained. "One more lap. Come on" He said. "Nooooo" Hinata whined, swatting his foot away with her hand.

Shikamaru got up from his safe spot under the tree and went towards them. "Here Hinata, now get up" He said casually, bending over her dropping a tiny spider down her shirt. "_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" She screeched, immediately getting up and jumping around like crazy. "Get it out it ooout!" She screamed. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand, muffling a laugh, and Shikamaru smirked.

"That's what happens. Next time don't give up or it'll be a bigger o –" He quickly stepped away because Hinata was now swinging their way. Sasuke was too busy laughing at her so he was too late to dodge her, causing her to bump straight into him, tackling him to the ground. "Oof!" Sasuke landed on his back with Hinata on top of him. "Oh…" He said as he realized how close their faces were. "'I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun!" Hinata stammered. Shikamaru looked at the awkward pair and turned away slightly.

"Will you get off me…" Sasuke said slowly. "Eh yes I – eeeeek!" She screeched, the spider probably started crawling again. She immediately jumped off him and grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"Get it out ! It tickles!" She shrieked, tugging and shaking her shirt. "How do you want me –" Shikamaru started with a red face, but Sasuke had gotten up and reached under her shirt. With one snatch he caught the spider and took it out. Hinata panted and sank on her knees. "Thanks" She said out of breath, trying to get the awkward feeling away. Of both the spider and Sasuke's hand under her shirt… "You meanie!" She suddenly said, getting up and attacking Shikamaru by banging her fists against his chest. "Woah it was just a joke" He laughed, raising his hands. When she continued hitting him he grabbed her wrists and held them still. "Let go!" Hinata protested. He didn't let go, instead he was studying her face, making her feel very awkward. "W-what are you doing…" She said, slowly calming down.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Let go of.." Sasuke fell silent and so did Hinata as Shikamaru leaned in. Hinata's eyes widened. When his face was inches away from hers he stopped. "Boo" He said, causing her to shriek and fall back as he let go of her. "You're so easy to scare" Shikamaru laughed and Hinata pouted. "What the hell was that for" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Dunno. Felt like doing that" He said. "Ah well guess we're done for today then" Sasuke said. "We'll train again tomorrow" He said, and he and Shikamaru went to walk back to to the dorms.

"Aren't you coming?" Shikamaru called when they were already further away, and Hinata was still sitting on the ground, wondering why her cheeks felt so hot, and her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

><p>11pm.<p>

Hinata opened the door of her room and peeked outside. No one. Naruto was hanging out with friends, like he often was on Friday nights. She tiptoed through the corridors and arrived at Kakashi's room. She knocked a few times and then entered, coming by had become such a habit that she didn't wait for him to answer the door anymore.

"You're early" Kakashi said. "I didn't have to wait for Naruto to fall asleep now, it's Friday" Hinata said, and she giggled. Kakashi was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "What are you reading this time?" Hinata walked to him and sat down on his lap. "Nothing" Kakashi mumbled, wanting to put it away but Hinata snatched it away from him.

"Why don't you ever listen when I tell you to keep off my books!" Kakashi warned playfully, trying to steal it back. But Hinata had opened it already, while dodging him, and was reading a bit.

Kakashi gave up and let her read, wondering how she would react. "Y-you pervert!" She said, throwing the book back at him. "Told ya" Kakashi sang. "W-why do you r-read such…!" Hinata stuttered, her cheeks still red. "Because it's fun" Kakashi said. "Want me to read it to you?" He asked. "No!" Hinata protested. "Or perform it to you?" He teased, bending over her. Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No?" Kakashi continued teasing, pushing her down on the couch. "W-w-what are you –" Hinata stuttered, but Kakashi leaned in and Hinata shut her eyes.

"Just kidding" He said, and Hinata opened her eyes in confusion. "Huh?" She asked as Kakashi pulled away and helped her up again. "I won't do anything to you when you're not ready" He said, and he winked at her. Hinata blushed and looked down, feeling a little bit embarrassed. She never told him she wasn't ready to go further than kissing, but it was probably very, very clear to him that she wasn't.

They sat together and talked a lot like they usually did, sometimes sneaking a kiss here and there. They were getting to know each other better and better, and Hinata was getting only more attached to him. After spending a few hours with him Hinata decided it would be better to return to her room.

"I have to go now" She said, giving Kakashi a kiss. "Alright, good night" Kakashi whispered. "You too!" Hinata sneaked out of his room and just as she wanted to tiptoe back to her own room, she jumped in shock, clamping her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake everyone by screaming. Naruto was looking up at her from down on the ground.

"N-Naruto! Wha-what are you doing here!" Hinata whispered. "That's what I wanted to ask you! Were you with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered back.

"I ehm… I…Please don't say anything about this!" Hinata begged. "I'm here for a prank on Kakashi, my friends are waiting around the corner!" Naruto hissed. Hinata looked at him with begging eyes. "Alright, come with me" Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him in the other direction. "W-wha-!" Hinata squeaked. "Sssh we have to get out of here before my friends notice" Hinata nodded and let Naruto pull her along with him, and eventually after taking the long route they reached their room.

"Oof" Hinata let herself fall on her bed, she was exhausted. "Thanks" Hinata sighed. "You're welcome" Naruto said. "But I'd like to know something" He continued as he opened a beer. Hinata shook her head when he offered her one too. "What were you, at this time of the day, doing in Kakashi's room?".


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy Saturday

**AN: Woah! I started writing and writing and then it was this long :'D which means another update! 33 I had no plans for this chapter but yeah, it just turned out this way x3 **

**Woooo KakaHina fluff!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Rainy Saturday<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata looked at her roommate who was looking back at her, giving her a serious look. She swallowed nervously. " I uhm.. at Kakashi-sensei's r-room.. I w-was…" She stuttered. She was so taken aback by this that not a single lie could come up. She bent her head slightly, feeling embarrassed. "Hey come on, I didn't mean anything by it" Naruto said carelessly, drinking his beer. "But…" Hinata stammered.<p>

"You love him don't you?" Naruto continued, surprising her. She didn't say anything, desperately looking for something to say, for a way to deny it. But in the end she just gave a small nod. "Y-yeah…" She finally said. Naruto smiled. "I understand. I won't say anything" He said. "R-really?" Hinata asked, cheering up a little. "Of course. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here" Naruto said. "Thank… thank you, Naruto!" Hinata said gratefully.

"Then when it's my time, I might share a secret with you too" Hinata looked with questioning eyes at him, but he only winked at her. "So tell me, what is it about Kakashi-sensei you like?" He asked her. "Ah, well uhm…" Hinata blushed. That night the two of them talked a lot about Kakashi, not getting much sleep. But it was a night where Hinata had really made a new friend.

* * *

><p>The next day Hinata went out with Kakashi. She just was getting ready to go train with Sasuke and Shikamaru when Kakashi came at her door. Naruto was still fast asleep, and Hinata just got dressed in her training outfit, satisfying her lover.<p>

"Well well" Kakashi said, gazing at her shorts. "Pervert" Hinata growled. "I just came to ask if you're free, there's a movie I want to see" Kakashi said. "Eh well…" Hinata hesitated a bit. Train with her friends or…. Go out with Kakashi? "I'm free!" She said, nodding happily. "I'll just have to change clothes" She said. "Do you _have_ to?" Kakashi teased, but Hinata stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll be outside in a minute, you better go outside already before anyone catches you here" Hinata said, and she closed the door again.

She quickly opened her closet and checked her clothes, what to wear! When she was so busy checking her clothes, she didn't notice Naruto had woken up.

"Going on a date huh?" Naruto asked. "Kya! You heard?" Hinata squeaked, turning to face him. "No, the way you're trying to pick something to wear. Says it all!" Naruto laughed and Hinata blushed. "Let's see" Naruto said as he took a step forward and gave her a little push so he could check the clothes better. "I'm sure he'll…." Naruto browsed through her clothes. ".. Like this" He said, pulling a dress out. "Y-you think?" Hinata asked. "Of course, any man would love a girl in this dress" Naruto laughed and Hinata took it. "O-okay. Thanks" She said, embarrassedly holding the dress in front of her.

Someone important once gave it to her, but she had never worn it before because somehow it made her feel uncomfortable. But if Kakashi would like it… She nodded and went to change. She thought about the woman that gave her the dress. Kurenai, she had always been like a mother to her. When she got pregnant and moved out of town with her husband, Hinata felt happy for her, but at the same time very sad. It was as if she'd lost a mother for the second time. Somehow she was curious to what Kurenai would say about her relation with Kakashi, but at the same time she didn't want to know.

"Perfect!" Naruto said as she came out, wearing the dress. He was sitting on his bed, eating cornflakes while reading some magazine. "Thanks" Hinata said. "T-then I'll be off!" She said. She felt bad for ditching Sasuke and Shikamaru. But she would explain later. She couldn't wait to go on a date with Kakashi!

oOo

"Sorry I'm late!" Hinata apologized. Kakashi was sitting on a bench outside the dorm, waiting for her. "It's okay, I…" Kakashi checked her out, a smile appearing on her face. "You look cute" He said, and Hinata blushed, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "T-thanks…" She said, not used to compliments like that. "Let's go, before the rest of the dorm wakes up" Kakashi winked at her and took her hand, pulling her with him.

This felt so great, Hinata thought. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday, and she was walking through the shopping streets with Kakashi, holding hands. After a lot of protest from Hinata and a short discussion, Kakashi won and paid for the movie tickets.

"So what kind of movie is it?" Hinata asked. "A really, really nice one" Kakashi said, grinning. They found their seats and sat down. It happened to be a horror movie, with a lot of bloody scenes, as well as sex scenes. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, looking at Hinata who was desperately covering her eyes with her hands. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" Hinata whispered. "That there! The movie! What were you thinking! It's not nice at all!" She whined. Kakashi laughed softly. "I'm sorry, but it's a really good movie" He said. "You should just watch" He said, grabbing one wrist and moving her hand away from her face. "Nooo!" Hinata whined, keeping her face covered with her other hand. Kakashi turned and bent towards her, taking a hold of her other wrist as well.

"Just…" He didn't say anymore when he realized how close their faces were. He felt like an uncontrollable high school guy, not being able to hold himself in. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly, Hinata stiffening at the sudden kiss. She pulled back. "N-not here! It's embarrassing" Hinata whispered, looking around. No one noticed though. "It's dark. Come on" Kakashi teased, and he captured her lips with his, once again. Hinata moaned softly as he deepened the kiss, this time unaware of the people next to them noticing their behavior.

"Get a room" Someone whispered. "Eh?" Hinata pulled back, but Kakashi simply kissed her again. In the end Hinata didn't really see anything of the movie, except the ending credits.

oOo

"Now, that was fun!" Kakashi said. "You missed half of the movie because you were too busy with me" Hinata giggled. "Ooooh" Kakashi looked at her. "You didn't see the whole movie because you were a scaredy cat, and a pervert!" He teased back. "P-pervert? W-who started the kissing!" Hinata protested. "Who agreed to it?" Kakashi was lunging at her now, and Hinata couldn't find something to say back now. "W-w-whatever!" She said with a red face, folding her arms and walking on. "Hey come on, wait" Kakashi followed her. "Hey, Hinata! Wait!" He called as he hurried after the embarrassed Hinata, who was taking off very quickly.

"Hinata? I – oof!" Kakashi took a step back after bumping into someone. "I'm sorry" He said, but then he saw the woman's face. "It's okay I…. Kakashi-kun?" The woman said in surprise. "Rena!" Kakashi said happily, and they hugged each other. Hinata who had stopped walking looked behind her, a little bit surprised and shocked at the sight.

Kakashi wasn't following her, instead he was talking with a beautiful young woman. "It's been a while!" Rena said happily. "You could say that! What have you been up to?" Kakashi asked. Hinata impatiently waited, and in the end she walked back to hear what they were talking about. "Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. "Oh yeah, Hinata I'm sorry!" Kakashi reached out his arm and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Rena! This is my little Hinata" Kakashi introduced her, and Hinata flinched at the 'little' in front of her name.

"This is Rena" He said then. "She's…" He paused, hesitating a little. "We were lovers before" Rena said easily, smiling sweetly at Hinata. "Ah, I s-see.." She said, awkwardly looking at her feet. "So, Hinata-chan eh? Is she your student?" Rena asked. "No, I'm dating her" Kakashi said proudly, holding Hinata closer to him. Hinata felt happy and proud he just said it like that, but on the other side she felt a bit uneasy too. Especially when she saw the surprised look on Rena's face. And Hinata could totally understand. They were nothing like each other. Rena looked so pretty and mature. Her face was covered with a thick layer of make up, lip gloss and she was wearing really pretty jewelries. She was a woman. Compared to her Hinata was only just a girl. And here she was, even still calling Kakashi 'Kakashi-sensei'. "I see! That's great!" Rena said, and Hinata wondered if she meant that.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Rena! You should come for coffee sometime" Kakashi said, and Rena nodded. "I wish good luck to the both of you" Rena said as she waved. "Thank you! Seeya!" Kakashi said casually, and continued walking. Hinata bowed quickly at Rena, mumbling goodbye, and then she followed Kakashi.

oOo

"What's wrong? You've been so silent" Kakashi asked after they had walked a while in silence. Hinata shrugged. "It's nothing…" She said softly. Kakashi sighed, stopped walking and turned around at Hinata who had been walking behind him. He grabbed her shoulders, making her look up at him.

"Are you upset because you met my ex-girlfriend just now?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrows. Hinata shook her head. "Yes you are!" Kakashi said. "I'm not!" Hinata protested. "Then what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's just…. She! She –" "See? It's my ex isn't it?" Kakashi interrupted her. Hinata couldn't believe it, but she was seriously pissed off. And ready for a fight with him. "Well fine! It's about her! I mean… look at her!" Hinata said with a loud, high pitched voice and red cheeks. "And look at me! What the hell is your taste in girls? And why did you call me 'little Hinata'? As if I wasn't embarrassed enough in front of that mature woman! Why did you break up anyway?" Hinata exploded. "Wow wow wow, of what are you accusing me now?" Kakashi asked, holding up his hands. Hinata didn't even care that passengers gave them strange looks.

"She totally looked down on me! She probably wondered why you'd date someone like me, and actually I'm wondering _exactly_ the same!" Hinata yelled. Kakashi grabbed a firm hold of her wrist to calm her down. "Hey! Calm down okay? She and me are past time, what does it matter what she thinks?" Kakashi asked, tugging at her wrist to make her look up at him again.

"W-what… why aren't you answering my questions?" Hinata said loudly, she was almost screaming at him. "You aren't answering mine either!" Kakashi yelled. They hadn't noticed that in the meanwhile it had gotten a bit darkish outside, and the street they were standing in that was full of people before, was now almost abandoned. They didn't say anything as they came to realize this, and that's when the rain started to fall.

"It's raining.." Kakashi said, looking around. "I can see that! Don't ignore me!" Hinata yelled, wiping her already soaked hair from her face.

"What are you getting so worked up for? You know I love you!" Kakashi yelled. "I know! But I was only asking _why_! When I'm nothing like your previous lover!" Hinata cried. Kakashi fell silent, looking at her crying and soaked form. He then reached out and touched her cheek. He added his other hand to her other cheek and made her look at him. "I honestly… don't know" Kakashi said. "There's something about you. You're just so cute and sexy at the same time, and maybe you don't realize what you're doing to me. But I do. I know you're young, and I like calling you little because somehow it makes me feel even more that you're mine. And you're indeed, nothing like my ex. But like I said, I love you. Isn't that what matters?" Kakashi confessed, and Hinata sobbed.

"W-why did you break up?" She sobbed. "Because… what we had was more.. physical" Kakashi finally said, a little bit embarrassed. "I see…" Hinata said, she had calmed down and now the two of them were just standing in the rain.

"I'm s-sorry.." Hinata whispered. "I don't know what overcame me. I was just so…." Kakashi didn't let her finish, instead he took her in his arms and held her tightly, their soaked bodies sticking to each other. "I'm sorry too. It took me so long to tell you that.." He said, and Hinata shook her head, burying her face in his chest. "And now we really should get going" Kakashi said, and they quickly started running as the rainstorm started to get worse.

* * *

><p>"Atchoo!" Hinata sneezed, tightly pulling the blanket around her cold body. She and Kakashi had finally reached the dorms and were in his room now.<p>

"I'm sorry" She said again. "Don't worry about it" Kakashi said, and Hinata looked at him. He just came out of the bathroom and was still half naked, only wearing pants and no shirt. Hinata blushed but didn't look away. Kakashi smirked and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning back, and Hinata nodded. "Kakashi-sensei…" She said slowly, and Kakashi watched in confusion as she removed the blanket from her body, revealing her in Kakashi's big T-shirt and panties only. "Hinata? What… what are you doing" Kakashi asked slowly as Hinata crawled to him on the bed. Her hand moved up and touched his bare chest.

"I'm ready" She said, and Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't know her like this. "What eheh are you talking about" He asked awkwardly, his throat getting dry.

Truth was, Hinata had been thinking. She was sick of hearing how many women had sex with him. She wanted him to have her and only her, she thought selfishly. After becoming one with him, she thought she might feel more at ease. As if she wanted to be marked as his.

"Make me yours, please?" Hinata asked, leaving Kakashi speechless. Was she really ready?

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo pervy Hinata! What now? ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Torturous touches

**AN: Surprise surprise :D Long live days off! **

** I already have some loose ideas here and there, but other than that I still start typing everytime, with no idea where to go :') I'm still building up relationships before I might start another arc, if anyone of you has something you'd like to see happen here, you can just write it in a review or send me a PM, and I'll consider it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Torturous touches<strong>

* * *

><p>"Make me yours, please?" Kakashi swallowed. "Hinata" He said and he grabbed her shoulders. "Do you know what you're saying? I don't think…" His eyes couldn't help but wander off, studying her body that was protected by nothing but his big T-shirt and her underwear. Kakashi slowly slid his hand up her T-shirt, touching her bare thighs, looking her in her eyes to try to find any signs of disapproval.<p>

He leaned in and kissed her, she slowly responded. His tongue met hers while he let his hand slide up, tracing his fingertips along her skin. She shuddered. He pulled back. No, she wasn't ready at all. Even now she was too tense, it was very obvious. Even if she was mentally ready, her body clearly wasn't just yet. He leaned in again and she nervously closed her eyes, inviting him for another kiss. Instead of kissing her, his hand under her shirt suddenly attacked. Hinata's eyes shot open before she fell against him in a fit of giggles. "K-k-kahahakashi-sensehehei! Dohooon't!" She squealed. "What?" Kakashi asked innocently, adding another hand under her shirt to tickle the bare flesh of her sides and ribs. "It t-tihihickles stop it!" Hinata protested, squirming against him and trying to escape from his hands that were captured under her shirt.

Kakashi blushed a little, she was too cute! She was squirming against his chest, laughing and giggling hysterically as he continued the assault. When he stopped she was out of breath, her head still on his chest as she panted. "You silly girl" Kakashi scolded, giving her another quick tickle to scare her.

She squealed and moved away from him when she got the chance, but Kakashi pulled her back in a tight embrace. "Don't say you're ready when you're not" Kakashi said, holding her exhausted form tightly against him. "There's no need to hurry things. The time will come itself" He said, and Hinata closed her eyes. "But…" She said softly. "I thought…" "- If I didn't care for you that much, I would have given in to my desires long ago. But I knew if I'd done that I might lose you, you know. With you Hinata, I'm patient. You're very special to me, and I don't want to hurry things. Plus, I want you to feel totally comfortable. When the time comes..." Kakashi whispered and Hinata nodded. She wanted to protest at first, but hearing these words... She sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying his embrace.

Kakashi regretted declining her offer a little bit though, her squirming body against him did turn him on after all. He let her rest against him for a while, enjoying the feeling of her warm body leaning on him. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent.

"I knew it" He finally said, and he smirked. "Hmm? Knew what?" Hinata asked tiredly, not bothering to lift her head from his chest. "That you were ticklish" He said, squeezing her sides and Hinata literally jumped away from him, freeing herself from his grasp. "Eh!" She squeaked, covering her torso with her arms. He hovered over her, making her fall on her back on the bed. "Such soft skin.." He caressed her bare leg, sliding his hand from her foot, over her knee to her hips, enjoying the way she looked at him with her big innocent eyes. "… must be sensitive after all huh?" He said, teasing her tummy with his fingertips. "N-no s-s-stay away from m-me!" She stuttered nervously, turning on her stomach and crawling away from under him, but Kakashi grabbed her and pulled her back towards him despite her pleas.

That night he _did_ enjoy touching her body here and there, only… in a different way.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei! Wake up!" The next morning Hinata was lively and loud. "It's Sunday…" Kakashi grunted and he pulled the blankets over his head.<p>

"_OOF_" He suddenly brought out, Hinata had seriously climbed on top of him, making herself comfortable by bouncing on his stomach. "H-hey... that hurts!" He slowly brought out. "That's what you get for what you did to me last night!" She said, pouting at him. Kakashi laughed a bit, tiredly moving his hand through his hair. "You still mad about that…" He sighed. "I apologized didn't I" He said and he yawned. "As if you meant it" Hinata said, still pouting as she folded her arms. "Get off" He once again tickled her sides so she fell off him.

"Hnnng!" She stomped towards the bathroom. "D-don't do that ever again!" She said angrily, closing the door with a hard slam. Kakashi laughed, she was so cute when she was angry like that. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't promise you that…" He mumbled to himself, and he turned around to continue sleeping.

oOo

"Well then, I'm off" Hinata said, standing on her tiptoes to give Kakashi a kiss. She was already showered and fully dressed while Kakashi was still half naked and half asleep. But he did come out of his bed to kiss her goodbye.

"Y-yeah" He said tiredly, answering the kiss. He opened the door for her and waved. After she left he went back to his bed and let himself fall on it. He remembered the way her body squirmed against him while he gave her a round of torturous tickling that night. The sounds she made and the way she tried to escape. He smirked. Soon he would let her squirm with pleasure. He then fell asleep again.

oOo

Hinata yawned as she returned to her room. She didn't get much sleep last night. That bastard of a Kakashi. She thought back of it and blushed. She didn't know she was so sensitive, but somewhere deep inside she enjoyed his touch too. It was torturous but felt nice as well.

She smirked when she saw that Naruto was still asleep. She changed into her sports outfit and put her hair in a ponytail, hoping Shikamaru and Sasuke would want to help her train today, too.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked in surprise as he opened the door, yawning and stretching out, obviously just coming out of his bed. "Oh eheh" Hinata giggled. "You were still asleep?" She asked. "Where were you yesterday…" Sasuke said, still tired. "And what are you doing here now..." He rubbed his eyes and Hinata bit her lip. "I thought it was today" She lied. "Huh?" Sasuke said, and Hinata laughed at his sleepy face. "I'm sorry" She bowed. "Hmmh... Fine, just go to the field already. Shika and I will be there soon" Sasuke said, yawning once more. "O-okay! Thank you!" Hinata nodded. "I'll see you then!" She bowed quickly again and left.

Now that was a good lie. And he wasn't even a bit angry about it! She went to the field where they always trained and sat against a tree. So early in the morning, and it was already so sunny. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on her face. Without planning to she fell asleep.

oOo

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata!" Hinata felt how someone was shaking her awake, and she opened her eyes. Sasuke and Shikamaru were hovering over her. "Ah I'm sorry!" She quickly said, feeling a little bit intimidated by the two guys hovering over her. Shikamaru laughed. "Here we are, early out of our beds on a Sunday morning and you're just napping again!" He teased. "I'm sorry" She said. "Even after making us wait so long yesterday" He said, shaking his head. "A-ah yeah… I already told Sasuke, I mistook… I'm so sorry…" "It's okay! Everyone needs some time for themselves sometimes right?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata was now wondering what Naruto told the guys. "Anyway, let's get started" Sasuke said, holding up the stopwatch and Hinata nodded in response, getting up from her safe spot under the tree. "Yep!" She said, rubbing her hands. "Go!" Sasuke said and Hinata started running.

She was really improving and she felt proud. She would definitely impress Kakashi! "Good!" Sasuke said as Hinata finished running. "You're definitely improving" He said, checking the stopwatch. "Really? Thank you so much" Hinata smiled. She sat down against the tree again and accepted the bottle of water that Shikamaru offered her. "Thanks" She said gratefully, drinking the water.

"Ahhh… it was way too early today" Shikamaru moaned and he sat down next to Hinata. Sasuke sat down on her other side and both of the guys laid back down. "A-are you two going to sleep now?" Hinata asked. "Only for a little bit" Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes. Hinata felt guilty for calling the guys out of their beds so early, they must be tired… She smiled at them and made herself comfortable too. She looked at Shikamaru who seemed to be off dreaming already.

"Hinata" Sasuke said after a while, surprising her because she thought he fell asleep as well. "Hmm?" She looked at him curiously. "Ah.. never mind" He looked back at the sky again. "What is it?" She asked curiously, and Sasuke looked back at her.

"Have you ever considered going back home?" Sasuke asked after hesitating a bit. Hinata held in her breath. "No…" She said, feeling a little bit guilty for leaving her sister alone. She hadn't visited yet since she left. It did upset her a bit that she didn't hear anything from home as well, weren't t they worried at all?

"You should" Sasuke said. "You still have family, you should respect and love them, whatever happens" He said, and he smiled at her. Hinata felt sorry for him, remembering Sasuke was all alone. She nodded. "Thanks, Sasuke" She said. "If you want, I… or we, whatever you want, could come with you sometime" He offered. "That's very sweet" Hinata smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly she thought clearly of her father. What would he think of her relationship? Would he agree? Be against it? She got a weird feeling in the stomach as she thought about it.

After sitting in silence for a while, nervously thinking about it, she turned to face Sasuke once again, only to see he fell asleep as well. She giggled. Those two! After the two of them slept for half an hour while Hinata just enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun, she became a bit bored.

She smirked and reached her water bottle out, carefully spilling some water over Shikamaru's face. "Aghhh!" He grunted, wiping it away, and Hinata quickly did the same to Sasuke. He too freaked out and they both sat up, watching her with horrified expressions. "Ahahaha!" She laughed playfully, they looked hilarious. "I'll get you for that!" Sasuke smirked and reached for the water bottle, trying to pull it out of her hands. Hinata laughed and tried to keep a firm hold of it, water spilling out of it and over them as they fought over the bottle.

Shikamaru grabbed her sides from behind, trying to help Sasuke get the water bottle, only he wasn't prepared for Hinata to shriek and jump. "W-woah what the..." He said surprised, holding up his hands as Hinata tumbled over Sasuke and fell to the ground. Ever since that night with Kakashi, she was reminded of how sensitive her body was. The slightest touch could already be very ticklish to her, and she couldn't even handle Shikamaru grabbing her sides.

"You sure like tackling me, don't you?" Sasuke said from under her, and Hinata slowly noticed they were in the same position as earlier that week.

"E-e-eh I'm so s-sorry!" She said, noticing the water was all around and over them as well. She quickly sat back, but shrieked again when Shikamaru curiously poked her side.

"I see!" He grinned wickedly, sticking out his hands at the horrified Hinata. "Gyaaa!" She fell back against Sasuke as Shikamaru started poking her sides and stomach like crazy. "Nooo eheheh s-stop it hehe help!" Hinata squealed, but Sasuke grabbed her arms and pinned her against him. "Payback for that water!" He said with an evil grin, laughing at how helpless she was. Hinata struggled and kicked her legs hysterically, laughing and screaming for help once more.

"Hey!" Shikamaru stopped and looked up at Naruto who came running towards them. "Oh it's just Naruto" Shikamaru said and Sasuke smirked. "Hey Naruto, want to join in?" He asked teasingly, and Hinata laughed helplessly as Shikamaru continued.

"E-ehm I…" Naruto hesitated as he looked at the awkward scene in front of him. "Can I please borrow her for a minute?" He asked. "What for?" Shikamaru asked, stopping again, and Hinata managed to break free from Sasuke's grip, quickly getting back on her feet. "I-it's her turn for cleaning duties, our floor is dirty" Naruto said. "I see" Shikamaru said, not believing it but still letting it go. "Ah well, we're finished anyway" Sasuke said, getting up and wiping the grass from his wet clothes. "Yeah" Shikamaru moved his hand through his wet hair. "We'll get you for this later" Sasuke said, pointing at Hinata who flinched. The guys laughed and Hinata quickly followed Naruto after sticking her tongue out at the duo.

"Thanks" She said as she followed Naruto back to their room. "No problem. Sure looked troublesome" Naruto said, smirking at her. "Y-yeah…" Hinata said, covering her upper body with her arms and shivering as she thought back of it.

"How did you know where we were?" She asked curiously. "I didn't" Naruto said. "I was just enjoying the good morning weather and taking a walk, until I heard someone screaming for help" He smirked and Hinata blushed. So embarrassing, she thought. She couldn't help but blush, rubbing the spots on her arms where Sasuke had held her. She had been so close to Sasuke, and Shikamaru was all over her as well... It felt uncomfortable, but comfortable at the same time. That was confusing.

"Hey.." Naruto said, catching her attention. "I'll tell you something.. What you do with it is up to you but…" Naruto paused and he stopped walking. "I think one of those two definitely likes you" He said. "Eh? W-what? Who? Why do you think t-that?" Hinata asked. "I won't tell you the details. I just want you to be cautious around them" He said, and he paused while she let the words sink in.

"You're not being fair with them" He added, and he winked at her. He was right about that. But the idea that one of her friends had a crush on her just didn't sound reasonable to her.

"I hope you can figure it out yourself, and be sure you won't hurt anyone. Because in the end you might not be fair with Kakashi-sensei as well. Besides, you can't keep your relationship a secret forever" He smiled, and Hinata couldn't believe he was talking about this so carelessly as if it was nothing, while it felt like her insides were exploding because of stress. Naruto continued walking but she stopped him. "W-wait! Naruto?" He turned around again.

"A-are you sure about this? I mean… it's only a guess.. right? Shikamaru and Sasuke… they both are very good friends.. it's only a guess right?" She repeated. "No, I'm sure" Naruto said, and Hinata sighed, looking down at her feet. "Oh, by the way!" He added, and Hinata looked at him again. "I wasn't lying, you know. It _is_ your turn to clean the floor!" He said, and he laughed at her surprised face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you were expecting lemons! :P I did try to make the title of the chapter a liiiiitttle bit misleading though ^3^ but the story is rated M after all so I might drop some lemons here and there in future chapters :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: His feelings

**AN: Woah sudden inspiration burst here! Which means the next chapter might be up soon as well, at least that's what I'm hoping :)**

**I'm glad to see the number of readers increase! Thank you all for reading my story 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. His feelings<br>**

* * *

><p>Hinata rolled on her side and dreamed some more about Kakashi before she suddenly awoke. She sat up in her bed, confused by the bright sunlight that came through their window. And that's when realization struck in. She grabbed her alarm clock and it seemed it went off a while ago already. "Shit!" She cursed, jumping out of her bed to change. Monday mornings always started off with Physical Education, and here she was, oversleeping! "Sorry Kakashi-sensei!" She said as she quickly washed up and pulled on some clothes.<p>

She grabbed an apple and glanced at the sleeping Naruto, wondering if his class was free this morning or if he was just skipping again, and then she left the room.

"Well well" Kakashi said with folded arms as Hinata arrived. The others were all running laps while he was just standing on the side, coaching a bit. "I-I'm sorry!" She apologized, bowing. "Yeah…" Kakashi said slowly, looking at his watch. "Just join your classmates while I'll think whether I should punish you or not.." Kakashi said teasingly, smirking at her. Hinata blushed and quickly joined the others. To other students it would just sound like their perverted teacher teasing again, but Hinata knew better.

"You overslept, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked as he came running next to her. "Y-yeah" She said, a little bit embarrassed. "Happens to all of us" Shikamaru said before speeding up again.

oOo

After class they headed back to the changing rooms. Hinata looked with a quick, nervous smile at Kakashi before leaving with the rest of the class. Kakashi grinned and collected the balls from the field. Then he followed his class back to the school building.

"Hey, Kakashi" On his way he met Iruka who greeted him casually. "Hey, Iruka" He greeted back. "What's up? Haven't seen you at the bar lately" Iruka said. "Ah, yeah" Kakashi laughed. Since he was with Hinata he didn't really go out anymore. "Just been busy lately" He said and he smiled. "I see" Iruka grinned. "Still enjoying training young college girls?" He asked, folding his arms and smiling. "I guess" Kakashi said. "Sometimes I do envy you" Iruka sighed. "Math sometimes seems so boring compared to physical education" Iruka sighed. "Ah, it's not that it's _that_ exciting" Kakashi said, and he opened his water bottle and drank some.

"Hey…" Iruka said, and Kakashi looked at him. "What would you do if a student would tell you she's in love with you?" Iruka suddenly asked, causing Kakashi to choke on his water and start coughing. "S-sorry?" He said, wiping a tear from his eyes, still coughing a bit. "Just asking" Iruka said, gazing at nothing. Kakashi awkwardly shuffled with his feet. "Well… I don't know" He said. "Depends on what year I guess" Kakashi said, perversely reminding himself that he was dating a first year.

"I'm sorry" Iruka said after a short moment of silence. "I just don't know how to deal with things, I guess you've had some college girl confessions all your career long" Iruka said and he smirked. "Eh not really" Kakashi lied. "I think even if I would like her in that way" Iruka said, shamelessly turning the conversation really into something personal. "I can't accept her" He continued. "And why's that?" Kakashi asked. "Because a teacher and student, I think it's just wrong. Like a taboo" Iruka said, and Kakashi felt himself starting to sweat. "I see" He said, looking the other way. "Don't you?" Iruka asked. "No matter what year, the age gap will be big after all. And teachers just can't go dating students, can they? That's just weird" Iruka said and Kakashi sighed. His colleague sure chose the perfect person to say this to.

"Aghh I'm sorry" Iruka apologized again. "Must sound like I'm talking nonsense. I just thought it felt weird to be confessed to by a girl much younger than me. I guess I'll just have to say I can't give her what she wants" Iruka said, turning to walk away again. "Thanks for listening though" He said, looking at Kakashi once more before taking off.

Kakashi couldn't ignore the aching pain he felt inside. He was just reminded that his relationship was a taboo. He wouldn't want to know what could happen if people found out about them. He definitely didn't want to bring Hinata any trouble with this. He knew when they started it wouldn't be easy. It felt exciting and wrong, but he just wanted to spend some time with her. Unprepared for falling head over heels for her. He already liked her, but now he was sure of it. He loved her, and he was dead serious.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry" Naruto looked away to avoid her gaze. The girl looked at him with sad eyes. "B-but..." She started. "I can't give you what you're looking for" He said, interrupting her. He sighed and bowed politely before taking off.<p>

Rejecting girls, it didn't occur very often that he was confessed to. But he hated the way they would look at him, those sad and offended faces. He knew very well how much it could hurt when someone couldn't return your love. After walking a bit through the school he stopped and leaned against the wall, sighing again. When he heard voices he looked and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru passing by, chatting about something that sounded like science. He smirked.

**_Flashback _**

_"We're here to pick up Hinata, is she there?" Naruto looked at the two guys at his door, a bit surprised. Hinata didn't mention that her friends would be here. "What for?" He asked, trying to win time so he could quickly think of something to cover for her. _

_"She would come training with us like we usually do" Sasuke explained. "I see" Naruto smiled at him. So that explains why she was wearing her sports outfit at first. She could have told him that this would happen so he was prepared for it, though. "I think she forgot" Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, this morning she left early. She said she needed some time for her own, she probably went shopping. Or for a walk" Naruto lied. "Ah, that girl" Sasuke smirked. "Well then, thanks" He grinned and Naruto awkwardly scratched his head. "No problem bro" He laughed. The guys said goodbye and then left. _

_"Phew" Naruto sighed as he closed the door. He had always been a good liar. Teachers would always believe him when he had an excuse for being late or skipping class. He smirked, always a good and handy trait. _

_"Oh…" He then remembered something. He quickly opened the door and ran in the direction the guys most likely went. Those geniuses probably already finished their reports for science, if they were only that kind to share… He looked around and ran in the direction of the familiar voices, coming from the other side of the corner. He then stopped running before showing himself. They didn't seem to be walking back anymore, they were just standing and talking. _

_"I wonder why she needs time for her own" Sasuke said. "Yeah, maybe she's having a hard time. You know, her family and stuff" Shikamaru said. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "Well, she abruptly moved here remember. She's been acting tough and we haven't heard her talk about her family ever since" Shikamaru said. "But I'm sure it's on her mind sometimes" He continued. "I see" Sasuke looked at the ceiling. "But we shouldn't ask her about it. If she wants to talk with us about it, she will" Shikamaru said, gazing at the floor. _

_"I like her" Sasuke said out of the blue. "Eh?" Shikamaru looked at him in surprise. Naruto held in his breath. "I really like her" Sasuke said, looking back at Shikamaru. Shikamaru said nothing, his eyes searching for more explanation in Sasuke's expression. _

_"She's really important to me. I can't help but care for her" He said. Naruto sighed. This aching pain in his heart. He had no idea where it came from, but all he knew was that he didn't want to hear more. He turned around and headed back to his room. Screw science, he thought. Failing for that subject would be nothing new anyway._

**_End flashback_**

"Why did I have to remember that" Naruto mumbled to himself. Definitely not one of his best memories. He gazed at his cellphone for the time, and then headed for his next class.

* * *

><p>"<em>BOO<em>"

Hinata jumped in shock and looked behind her. Kakashi stood behind her, arms folded. "K-Kakashi-sensei!" She said, quickly looking around if anyone was near. She had been waiting on a bench near town where they had promised to meet after Kakashi would be finished working.

Hinata's school day had been short, only physical education in the morning, and two other classes. "You scared me" She said, sighing and getting up from the bench. Kakashi walked around the bench, towards her and gave her a hug. "My little late-comer" He said, and Hinata flinched in his embrace, remembering the word 'punishment'. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. "It's okay, I was just worried you wouldn't come. I was looking forward to see you" Kakashi said, and Hinata sighed in relief. He had forgotten about the punishment thing. She giggled. "So where do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked, since their plan was to go out for dinner together. "You choose" She said. "No, you choose" Kakashi said, folding her arms and giving her a serious look. She pouted. "No, you, Kakashi-sensei" She continued. "Na-ah. I want you to choose" He said, and Hinata sighed, giving in. "Fine, I want to eat pizza" She smiled and Kakashi chuckled. "Alright" He said, patting her head. "I know the best pizzeria in town" He said proudly, taking her hand in his. "Let's go".

On their way they talked about what they had done that day, enjoying the warmth of each other's hands. Kakashi left out the part that he talked with Iruka. That conversation would stay hidden in a deep small, corner of his mind.

oOo

"Hey, Shikamaru" Naruto greeted, he just arrived at the lobby where Shikamaru was sitting in a chair, lazily gazing at the ceiling.

"Hi" Shikamaru said bluntly, not bothering to look away from the ceiling. "What are you doing..?" Naruto asked, sitting down in a chair, opposite of where Shikamaru was sitting. Or laying.

"Nothing" Shikamaru said. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged in response. "Okayyy…" Naruto said, getting up from his chair again. Shikamaru didn't seem to be in the mood to talk.

"He's looking for Hinata" Shikamaru suddenly said. "Hm?" Naruto turned back, Shikamaru had changed position and was now sitting normally in his chair. "He said he heard someone say he saw her together with Kakashi-sensei in town, so he's worried" He explained.

"Oh.. I see" Naruto said, and he swallowed. "Well maybe they just needed something to talk about or something, you know. Teacher student talk" Naruto tried. "Yeah" Shikamaru said. "I tried to stop him, but he wanted to look for her" Shikamaru shrugged. "That guy. Sometimes he's just crazy" He said and he smirked. Naruto looked at his feet. "He must really love her, huh?" Naruto said softly, but loud enough so Shikamaru could hear it. Shikamaru said nothing, instead he remembered his conversation with Sasuke before.

**_Flashback_**

_"I like her" Sasuke said out of the blue. "Eh?" Shikamaru asked, what did he say just now? "I really like her" Sasuke said. Shikamaru didn't know how to respond to this. What was it he wanted to say exactly? _

_"She's really important to me. I can't help but care for her" Sasuke continued, he said it so easily. "Then make her yours" Shikamaru said after a long silence. "Huh?" Sasuke looked at him. "Make her yours I said" Shikamaru said grumpily. Sasuke looked at him for a moment, Shikamaru not looking back. Then he suddenly laughed. "Shika" He laughed. "It's not like that" He laughed. _

_"Then what do you mean?" Shikamaru said with a loud voice, a certain color rising to his cheeks. "I said I like her! It's not like I want to date her. She's just really important to me" He said, and Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "You really make no sense" He said. "Like a little sister, is that more clear?" Sasuke said, folding his arms. "Little sister…" Shikamaru repeated. "I think so" He smirked. "Sorry, you just startled me" He said, shoving his hands in his pocket and walking away. "Why, were you jealous?" Sasuke asked. "Let's go to the vending machine. I want a coke" Shikamaru said, ignoring his question. "Don't think you can get away so easily now" Sasuke said, giving him a serious look as Shikamaru turned back. "What do you mean" He said. "You really gave yourself away just now" Sasuke smirked. "What do you mean" Shikamaru repeated. _

_"Do you like Hinata?" He asked, smirking at Shikamaru's red face. "Of course I like her" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "You know what I mean, don't play dumb" Sasuke said. _

_"I…" Shikamaru looked at the floor. "Maybe" He said after hesitating, and he smirked. "Alright" Sasuke nodded and then followed Shikamaru. "Let's go get that coke" Shikamaru said, and Sasuke just followed, saying "Yeah yeah…."._

**_End Flashback_**

"Hey, hello?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Shikamaru's face. "Ah, sorry" He said, shaking his head and getting up from his chair.

"I guess I'll go back to my room" He said. "Why won't you help Sasuke look for her?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "I have a feeling that if I do, it might put pressure on her. If we find her that is" He said. "Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly. Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's dumb expression.

"If she's with Kakashi-sensei, it's probably out of free will. She must have a reason for it" Shikamaru said, and he walked away. "Geez" Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

><p>"You were right!" Hinata giggled. "This is the best pizza I've ever had" She said after eating her last piece, now wiping the remaining sauce from her face. "I know right?" Kakashi grinned at her from the other side of the table. "Or maybe it's because you're with me" He said teasingly. "Maybe" Hinata giggled, and she blushed when Kakashi reached out and took her hand in his, gently caressing the skin of her hand with his thumb.<p>

"Do you like… us?" He finally asked, not letting go of her hand. Hinata frowned. "What do you mean? Of course I do!" She laughed, squeezing his hand. "Yeah but… the secrecy and stuff. Isn't it bothering you?" He asked. Naruto's words were suddenly ringing in Hinata's head. That's right, they couldn't keep it a secret forever. But now… to be very honest… "It doesn't bother me" She said, a determined look in her eyes. "I like being with you, Kakashi" She said, giving him a sweet smile. Kakashi smiled back at her. "Me too, I want to have you by my side" He said lovingly, bringing her hand to his masked face. Hinata giggled when he kissed her hand, the fabric of his mask felt funny against her skin.

That's when they heard the ringing sound of the door, meaning a new customer was coming in. Kakashi gazed at the door and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" As a reflex he dove under the table, Hinata giving a surprised squeak. "W-w-what are you doing?" She squeaked, looking at him. Kakashi didn't answer, only held in his breath. Why the hell, of all moments... of all places... was his colleague Iruka here?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if you were hoping for SasuHina, especially since I mentioned in the first chapter that there might be some. But while writing, I really started to like the Shikamaru in my story. So I couldn't help it :) so ehm.. surprise! XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: An interesting night

**AN: Update time! :) I like this pace. **

**Sometimes while writing I'm afraid I'm a getting a little bit ahead of myself, but I'm trying my best to keep it a nice and interesting story o.O  
><strong>

**More characters are getting involved :D I'm really curious to what you guys think about this chapter, I like plot twists, and complications... and and and I like reviews too! :D let me know what you think ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. An interesting night<br>**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei! W-what are you d…" Hinata heard a familiar voice and turned a little to look behind her. She gasped. A teacher from school just walked in, with on his side… her eyes widened. "S-Sakura?" She said, before realizing the horror and she quickly turned back, hoping they wouldn't recognize her from behind.<p>

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei!" She whispered, quickly glancing at the Sakura and Iruka who sat down at a table in the corner. "That's…" "I know!" Kakashi whispered back. "It's Iruka-sensei" He whispered, and Hinata nervously shuffled with her feet, not knowing what to do. "A-and Sakura!" She whispered. "What?" Kakashi asked. "I didn't hear you" He whispered. The pizzeria was pretty crowded with a lot of people, so it was indeed not easy to hear each other. "Never mind" Hinata said, a little bit louder. "What should we do?" She asked.

Kakashi reached for his pocket and took out some money, he counted it and placed it on the table. "Alright… we have to get out of here" He said, and he looked up at her from under the table. Hinata nodded and she looked back at the couple again, they hadn't noticed yet. "Okay…" Kakashi sighed. "Run!" He said, and he got from his spot under the table. Hinata jumped from her chair and they both headed towards the door. What they didn't expect was for things to go completely wrong. With their eyes fixed at the door and not noticing their surroundings, they hadn't noticed the waiter with a plate of spaghetti walking by, causing Kakashi to bump with full strength into the poor man. Hinata bumped straight into Kakashi after that, falling to the ground with a loud bump. The spaghetti was everywhere except where it belonged, both Kakashi and the waiter were all covered with spaghetti strings and red sauce. Sadly, all attention was fixed on them now.

"Hey, isn't that…" Sakura said, hopping a bit on her chair to look at the fuss. "That's Kakashi!" Iruka hissed and Sakura got up from her chair. "Don't let him see you!" Iruka hissed, grabbing her wrist. "Why not? Look at him! I want to help –" Sakura started.

"No! Don't you understand? Didn't you listen at all?" Iruka said strictly but he kept his voice down. "We can't be seen" He said. "But…" Sakura sighed. "Fine..." She mumbled grumpily. "We'd better get going before he notices us" Iruka said, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her with him. "But!" Sakura protested, but she didn't fight back.

"I'm so sorry" Kakashi apologized, bowing again and again. "It's okay…." The waiter said, obviously trying to control his anger and not yell at the customer. Hinata was still on the ground, recovering from the shock. When she caught a glimpse of Iruka and Sakura heading towards the exit she quickly ducked her head, hiding a bit behind the table. They were leaving, did they see her? Or Kakashi? She bit her lip nervously, but then got back on her legs. "Please forgive us" She said, joining Kakashi with attacking the man with apologies. "It's fine it's fine, you paid right? Now go" The waiter said, after looking first at their table with money. "Yes" They bowed once more and then headed towards the door.

"Wait" Hinata grabbed Kakashi's sleeve when they were at the door. "They just left too. Maybe they're still near" She whispered. "They?" Kakashi asked. Hinata nodded. "Iruka-sensei and Sakura" She said, and Kakashi frowned. "Sakura?" He asked. He quickly peeked to see if anyone was around, but the coast was clear. "No one's here, we'll go back home and then you can tell me what you saw" Kakashi said, taking her hand in his.

oOo

After a stressful way back, fearing someone would see them, they arrived safely at Kakashi's room. Kakashi had been walking beside Hinata all the way back, but now she was looking at him she couldn't help but laugh.

"What, you think this is funny?" He asked, tugging at his clothes with the spaghetti sauce on it. "Y-yes!" Hinata giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Come here" He said, spreading his arms. "Nooo stay away from me!" Hinata backed away and turned to run away, but he grabbed her and pressed her body against his. "Don't! You'll get it on me! Aghh!" She protested as Kakashi held her tight and rubbed against her teasingly. He then let her go, and Hinata studied the red spots on her clothes with disgust. "Pfsh" She stuck her tongue out at him and tried to rub it off.

"But, you said you saw Sakura? With Iruka?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah.." Hinata nodded. "What were they doing together?" She asked, and Kakashi sat down on the couch. Hinata sat down next to him. "I don't know" Kakashi said, but then he remembered his conversation with Iruka. Was Sakura the girl who confessed? No way. That couldn't be. And even if she did – it couldn't be serious at all.

"Did they see us?" He asked. "I don't know" Hinata shrugged. "But they suddenly left without even ordering a drink so I'm afraid…" Hinata looked away. "Even though I'm wondering why he was with Sakura, I don't think I should bring this up" Kakashi said. "If I do, he might say something about seeing us. I don't know" Kakashi sighed and moved his hand through his hair. Even there remained some spaghetti sauce. "We'll see" Hinata said, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Yeah" Kakashi said, smiling at her. "We shouldn't worry about it now. We'll notice ourselves. Besides, what we should worry about now, is…" Hinata eyed him and Kakashi smirked. "I know, I look horrible" He said. "Yes hehe" Hinata giggled. "Maybe you should go and take a shower, I'll go back to my room" She said, as she got from the couch. "Yeah maybe we should do that" Kakashi nodded and took of his shirt.

"H-hey wait!" Hinata blushed and turned her head to look away. "You're so immature" Kakashi teased, throwing his dirty shirt at her. "Kya!" She quickly shook it off her. He walked towards her and hugged her, pulling her against his bare chest. Hinata blushed, but then enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin, and she leaned her cheek against him.

"Will you come back later, tonight?" Kakashi asked. "Maybe" Hinata smiled, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his masked face. "Well then, have a nice shower" She said as Kakashi let go of her. "Yup, I'll see you" He said, and Hinata left the room. She safely reached her own room and she sighed as she sat down on her bed. She didn't let Kakashi notice it, but she was very worried about it all. If Sakura had seen her and Kakashi together, they would be in big trouble. If Iruka had seen them together, would that mean bigger trouble? And why were they together? Hinata sighed and let herself fall on her back.

After a while she heard the door, meaning Naruto was back. "Hey, Naruto" She said. "Hey" Naruto said. He took off his shoes and let himself fall on his bed, on the other side of the room. Hinata looked at him from her side, wondering what was up. He didn't sound like his usual happy self.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Naruto didn't say anything. Then after a short silence he finally answered. "Remember when I told you… that when the time comes, I'd share a secret with you?" He asked, sitting back up and looking at her. "Y-yes" Hinata said hesitantly, and she nodded. "Well…" Naruto looked at his feet. "I think it's time" He said. "Will you listen?" He asked. "Sure, you can count on me" Hinata said, smiling at him. "Thanks" Naruto said. He stayed in his position on his bed, but with Hinata's bed opposite of him he could face her well. "When I told you that, I wasn't even that sure of it. It was just a … well, what should I call it? Guess?" He started. "Hmhm" Hinata said in response, only to give him a sign that she was listening and understanding. "Well… I think I am sure now" Naruto said, and he suddenly got from his bed and walked towards her.

Hinata just looked at him as he sat down next to her on her bed and continued talking. "Hinata… I don't know how to say this" He said, and Hinata could see he was having trouble. "What is it?" She asked carefully. He then turned to face her, and Hinata felt awkward when he looked her intensely in her eyes.

"I'm think… I'm afraid… I'm in love…" Wait… was Naruto going to confess? Was he? He couldn't! He was the _only_ one who knew about her dating someone, he couldn't confess his own feelings to her! Or could he? Hinata held in her breath, wishing Naruto would just hurry up and spill it!

* * *

><p>"I don't understand your problem! You accepted to take me on a date, and now we haven't done anything!" Sakura yelled at Iruka. They were sitting on a bench, away from the lively. Iruka sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry" He said. "I was careless. I hadn't expected to run into someone from school" He said. "Kakashi-sensei was leaving anyway" Sakura said, folding her arms. "What the hell was he doing though…" She giggled, the sight of Kakashi with his spaghetti problem was so funny. "Was he alone?" Iruka asked, he couldn't remember seeing anyone with him. "I don't know" Sakura said. "Before I could even blink you pulled me out of the restaurant" She said.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this after all" Iruka sighed. "Wait, what? You promised to take me on a date, now I want you to do so! Please Iruka-sensei!" Sakura begged. Iruka looked at her and shook his head. "Don't you see? We didn't even had a proper date and we almost got ourselves in trouble already" He said. "Come on, just please? I love you so much!" Sakura confessed dramatically, and she looked at him with begging eyes. "Alright" Iruka said after hesitating a bit. "But not today" He said, and Sakura nodded. Happy he agreed anyway. "Alright" She said, and she got from the bench. "What about tomorrow?" She asked. "Fine with me" Iruka said, smiling. "Good! Let's meet tomorrow at 8pm at this place, okay?" Sakura asked, and she giggled playfully. "Sure" Iruka said, and Sakura clapped her hands. "Yay! Alright, see you tomorrow then!" She said, and she happily ran away.

Iruka moaned and leaned back. Why the hell did he agree to this…

oOo

"And? How was your date with Iruka-sensei?" Sakura went to her best friend Ino, straight after leaving Iruka. "Worthless, Ino. It wasn't even a date" She said, sighing and sitting on Ino's bed. "What do you mean?" The blonde asked, sitting down next to Sakura.

"Well we went to a nice pizzeria and all, it looked promising" Sakura started. "Until we noticed Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said. "What? But that's amazing! Did he see you two together?" Ino said, laughing and clapping her hands. "No that's the worst, it was a good chance" Sakura said. "But Iruka insisted on leaving and he forced me to leave with him. He was afraid Kakashi-sensei would notice us and yeah, you know" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ah hmphhh" Ino said.

"Yeah, ah well. I think it will be alright after all" Sakura said, smiling happily. "We arranged a new date. After that I'll be sure to have more" Sakura said. "Until we're at the point we can reveal it. Then Kakashi-sensei will see I don't care about age at all, and he missed his chance. He'll be jealous – I bet he'll do anything to get me back then" Sakura grinned as she said this. It sounded too perfect. "Geez. _Get you back_?" Ino smirked. "You were never together at all" She said, and Sakura pushed her. "As a matter of fact, practically we were! He couldn't keep his hands of me" She smirked. "He was just whining too much about how it couldn't work out and stuff" She rolled her eyes again but then she giggled. "I will show him it _can_ work out" She said.

"I really admire your determination" Ino said, shaking her head. "And I wonder why you keep wasting your time on him" Ino snickered. "There are enough hotties of our age" She said, and Sakura nodded. "True, but Kakashi-sensei is the one for me! Not only is he handsome and sexy. He's also exciting, wouldn't it be exciting to date a teacher? Someone mature and adult?" Sakura playfully fell on her back on the bed and rolled on her side. "I think it would be great" She said. "Ah well, okay" Ino finally said and she rolled her eyes. "It's that you're my best friend. Or I would've considered you crazy" She snickered. "I am crazy!" Sakura laughed, hitting Ino with a pillow. "Crazy enough to go this far" She said after receiving a few pillow hits back.

"Anyway, I wish you good luck with this. You'd better not get yourself in trouble" Ino said. "No no, I won't. Don't worry" Sakura said, and she started the pillow fight again.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid…" Naruto hesitated and Hinata started to sweat. "I'm afraid I'm I love with y –" "Naruto!" Hinata squeaked with a red face. "No, let me speak" Naruto said, grabbing her wrists, and she immediately pressed her lips together.<p>

"I'm afraid I'm in love... with your friend!" He said, and Hinata who had already shut her eyes tightly opened them now in surprise. "Eh?" She tried to realize what she just heard. "I like… I like Sasuke" Naruto said, not letting go of her wrists and still looking at her intensely. "In love with S…." Hinata wanted to repeat, but she suddenly felt how the nerves that had build up just now were flooding away with relief. And she also felt how an uncontrollable fit of giggles was coming up. "With S-Sasuk…." She then couldn't hold it anymore and the giggles just rolled out.

"A-are you laughing at me?" Naruto asked, glaring. "N-no I'm s-sorry I haha I'm not!" Hinata said between giggles, and Naruto pouted. Then he grinned wickedly. "Here, I'll give you something to laugh about!" He said, and he tackled her down on the bed, furiously tickling her sides and belly. "N-nooo ehehe don't! I'm s-sorreheheh!" Hinata squealed, struggling against Naruto's strength. He tickled her until she was out of breath, and then he stopped so she could catch her breath again. "I'm sorry" He said, and Hinata tiredly looked up at him. They stayed like that for a moment, Hinata still catching her breath. Then Naruto finally continued talking.

"I'm serious" He said. "And I don't know what to do.." He rolled off her and just laid next to her. Hinata pushed herself up and leaned on her arms as she looked at him.

"When did you know?" She asked. "Well, we've known each other for a while now, and somehow he attracted me. But I think I _really_ realized it… when I heard…" Naruto swallowed. "Heard what?" Hinata asked curiously. "When I heard he's in love with you" Naruto said, looking at her. Hinata's eyes widened. "W-w-with me? That's impossible!" She said, shaking her head wildly. "I heard him say it directly… it really hurt" Naruto said and he sighed. Hinata didn't know what to do with this.

"Go for it" She finally said after hesitating. She grabbed his hand and gave it a supporting squeeze, and Naruto smiled. "Just go for it. Even Kakashi-sensei and me, you wouldn't say it'd work out. But look at us! If you go for it with all you heart, who knows what you might reach" Hinata said, and Naruto smiled. "Thanks" He said, and he gave her a friendly hug.

They then both sat back, and just talked a bit until late night, Hinata thought she'd skip a nightly visit to Kakashi to talk with Naruto about his love problem. And eventually other topics came up. "Hmm… do you know Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I think so" Hinata said, not knowing her full name. "She's in my class" Naruto said with a nod. "Her friend has nice hair" He said and he gave a thumbs up. "Ahah" Hinata laughed. "Do you know if she has anything to do with Iruka-sensei?" She asked curiously. "Hmmh he's our math teacher" Naruto said. "Why?" He asked, and Hinata shrugged. "We saw them together at a restaurant. I was just wondering" She said. "Probably whining for bonus points" Naruto stated, and Hinata laughed. "She sucks at math, you know?" Naruto laughed.

When their laughter died down Naruto gazed at his watch. "I guess we made it late enough. We don't want you to be late for class again huh?" He teased. "Says the one who doesn't even come to class" Hinata said, and Naruto laughed as he got up from Hinata's bed.

"Maybe it's just better if you go to sleep" Naruto said, not bothering to respond to Hinata's remark. "I'll go catch a drink at the vending machine and chill at the lobby, then I'll go to sleep as well" Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"Oh, it's open" He mumbled as he wanted to open the door which seemed to be ajar. "Haha. Hope no one was listening in!" Hinata said, and Naruto looked at her with horror. "Could it be?" He said with big eyes. Hinata lauhed and shook her head. "I don't think so or we would have noticed" She said.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Only the people in this room know about it right?" She said with a smile. "Yeah, be sure not to tell anyone. Your secret's still safe with me as well" Naruto said. "Thanks" Hinata said gratefully. "If you tell anyone, I swear I'll kill you" Naruto said playfully and Hinata laughed. "Don't worry, that would never happen" She said. "Alright, good night then" Naruto said, and Hinata nodded. "Good night" She replied, and Naruto left the room.

Hinata gave a long sigh before getting from the bed to change clothes and brush her teeth. She then stepped in her bed and closed her eyes, knowing it'd probably take a while to fall asleep, with all these thoughts going through her head. It sure had been an interesting night.


	12. Chapter 12: His only

**AN: Because I'm addicted now to writing this, have free time, and don't want you guys to explode ;)**

**Here you go! New chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12. His only<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi moaned when his alarm clock went off, it was way too early. He couldn't really sleep last night. When he had gone to Hinata's room to pick her up last night, the last thing he expected was to see her on her bed with Naruto over her as they intensely looked in each other's eyes. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he immediately got away as fast as possible, feeling he had seen something he shouldn't have. He had gone back to his room, trying to think that he should trust Hinata and this meant nothing. However, he never knew she was on <em>that<em> good terms with her roommate. Since when was it like that?

He stepped out of his bed and went to wash up and change clothes. The image of Hinata and Naruto still in his head. He felt like a child, it's not like they were kissing or anything like that. It just gave a strange atmosphere, as if there was a bond between those two no one knew of.

oOo

"Good morning!" Hinata chirped happily as she ran into Shikamaru in the lobby. "Good morning" He said with a smile. "Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked, looking around. "He'll be here soon, I was just waiting for him" Shikamaru said. "Ah, okay" She said.

She was trying her best to forget about Naruto's words so she could just be normal and comfortable around Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at her, she was like her usual self. When Sasuke came back last night, saying he couldn't find her or Kakashi, Shikamaru had done his very best to convince Sasuke that he shouldn't worry and that Hinata is a smart girl who knows what she's doing. When Sasuke remembered him of her kiss with Kakashi he didn't know what to say back though, but at least he calmed Sasuke down. That dude, he was really thinking too highly of himself and acting like a worried big brother there, Shikamaru thought.

"You have…" Shikamaru suddenly said, noticing Hinata had some toothpaste on her face. "Hmm?" She asked, looking at him. Shikamaru stepped closer and reached for her face. "Oh…" Hinata said slowly as Shikamaru wiped the toothpaste off her face with his thumb. "T-Thanks" She said, that kind of startled her. "No problem" Shikamaru said, looking at his watch.

"Oh there he is" He finally said, and Hinata looked to see Sasuke approach. "Morning" He said, and Hinata immediately felt his eyes fixed on her. "G-g-good morning!" She said nervously, bowing politely. The boys both looked at her now, questioning this nervous behavior. "Eh?" She looked from Sasuke to Shikamaru, why were they staring at her like that! "Eeeheheh let's go!" She said with a nervous giggle, and she started walking. Now this was just…. Too awkward. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other, shrugged and then followed her.

"So what have you been up to, last night?" Sasuke asked Hinata, and she flinched. What should she say now? "I've become good friends with Naruto recently…" She said slowly. "So yeah, I ate ramen with him at Ichiraku's" She lied, hoping Naruto didn't have an obvious alibi. "I see" Sasuke said, and Hinata sighed with relief. He didn't ask more. Sasuke thought he checked Ichiraku's too, but maybe they were already gone then. Still, he wondered why Kiba told him he saw Hinata with Kakashi when she was actually with Naruto. Maybe he mistook? No, Kakashi was hardly to mistake with that hair. There was a very big difference between Kakashi and Naruto. Maybe he mistook another girl for Hinata. Ah well, he smiled. Should be fine.

That day they just had their usual school day, nothing special. Hinata was happy everything was normal, meaning she wasn't noticed with Kakashi. She didn't see Kakashi around though, wondering if he had a busy day today.

"So, what're you gonna do about your date today?" Ino whispered at her friend during lunch. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know what kind of date he has in mind, but I'll show him my charms and make him fall for me" Sakura said, flipping her hair. Ino giggled.

"Good luck with that, I'm already surprised he agreed to it but remember your age gap. He might see you as a child after all" She said. "Na-ah" Sakura shook her head. "I even had s-e-x with Kakashi-sensei multiple times" She whispered, leaning closer to Ino. "I'm definitely _not_ a child" She said, and Ino shrugged. "Whatever" She said, smiling.

* * *

><p>That night Sakura happily hopped to the place where she would meet Iruka. She grinned when she saw he was already there.<p>

"Sorry I'm late!" She said, using her cutest girly voice. "Ah, it's okay. I just got here too" Iruka said, getting up from the bench. "So what did you have in mind for today?" Sakura asked curiously. Iruka smirked. "Come and see, I know something fun and I'm sure no one will find us there" Iruka said with a smile and Sakura looked curiously at him. "Okay! Take me there" She said, grabbing his hand happily. "Ah, okay" Iruka said with a blush, and he started walking. Sakura smiling at successfully making him blush.

She wasn't smiling so much anymore though when they reached the area. "I-i-ice skating?" She asked, eyes wide with horror. "Yep, come" He tugged at her arm and they went to choose skates. "N-no! Can't we just go for a drink or movie? I really can't…" "Don't worry it'll be fine" Iruka said, successfully making her wear ice skates without struggling. "But…!" Sakura said, looking at her feet with ice skates now. "Come!" Iruka said, taking her to the ice.

This was _so_ bad, how could she show off her charms when they went to do something like this? She had always been a disaster in ice skating! "Kyaaaa!" She shrieked as Iruka was pulling her with him on the ice. "Can you skate?" He asked, letting go of her hand. "W-what did I just tell you – I caaaaaaaaan't" She lost balance and was dancing on the ice like bambi. "Ooh" Iruka quickly went behind her and caught her before she fell. "I won't forgive you for this!" Sakura yelled, blushing a crimson red. How embarrassing! Iruka laughed, she was really cute like this.

"Now now, I'll teach you, it's really much fun" He said, holding her hand again. "I don't know why I would want to ice skate while it's not even winter yet!" Sakura protested. True, it was not even November yet. Iruka ignored her protests and just held her hand tightly as he guided her over the perfect ice. This was definitely going to be an interesting date.

oOo

Hinata found herself at Ichiraku's for real now, but together with Shikamaru, Sasuke aaand Naruto. She decided to help Naruto just a little bit, and let them interact some more. She suggested to have dinner at Ichiraku's and invited Naruto as well, the guys thought it was a good idea.

"Gotta love ramen!" Naruto said happily after ordering his second one. "I don't understand how you can eat more than one. I'm stuffed" Sasuke said perplexed. "Just learn to eat!" Naruto said happily. Hinata smiled, the two seemed to be on good terms. She looked at Shikamaru who also finished his ramen. Naruto seemed to be only one who ordered a second. That's when she got an idea. "Here!" She paid for hers and Shikamaru's already and got from her seat. "I remembered I have something to do, Sasuke please keep Naruto company" She said happily, pulling Shikamaru along with her. "Heey!" He said, but Hinata just pulled his arm and went outside.

"Ooookaaay?" Sasuke said, watching the two leave. "Ah well" He said, shrugging. "Sorry" Naruto said. "Don't worry, take it easy" Sasuke said, smiling. Naruto swallowed. "Okay" He said, and he smiled when he received his next ramen.

oOo

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, and Hinata finally let go of him. "I'm sorry, I remembered I had…" She of course couldn't tell Shikamaru she wanted Naruto and Sasuke to spend some time alone. So what was it she remembered she had to do?

"I wanted to see this movie!" She improvised, pointing at a poster hanging behind Shikamaru. After walking a while they did arrive at a movie theater after all. "Huh?" Shikamaru asked. "That's what you remembered? We could've waited for the guys to finish though" He said, looking at her, a little bit confused. "Yeah but ehm…" Hinata played nervously with her hair. "I wanted to go now – or I would be back home too late. Will you come with me?" She finally managed to ask, feeling bad for lying again. Shikamaru blushed, going to see a movie with Hinata, just the two of them? "Sure" He said, and he shrugged casually, not giving away what really was going on in his mind. "Yay!" Hinata cheered happily.

They bought tickets and Shikamaru got a coke and some popcorn, offering to share with her. Hinata didn't want to buy any, whining it was expensive. "What kind of movie is this, actually?" Shikamaru asked as they sat down and watched the commercials. Well.. that, she didn't know. She had pointed at a random poster, not knowing the movie at all. "I heard it's a r-really interesting one" She said nervously. "Okay" Shikamaru said, and Hinata was relieved he didn't ask more. The movie started, and Shikamaru awkwardly moved around in his seat, noticing he was pretty close to Hinata. He looked at her as she watched the movie, was it maybe that she did this on purpose? Maybe she wanted to see it with only him? He blushed, no way. Keep on dreaming, he thought to himself. She couldn't like him.

At the beginning the movie looked like it was some romance or drama movie. But when something unexpected happened, Hinata sighed with disappointment. Great, she chose a horror movie. She looked at Shikamaru who seemed to like it, he was just watching and casually eating popcorn. Hinata turned back at the screen, the movie only got scarier and scarier.

Shikamaru looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Hinata had her lips pressed together, and even though it was dark, he could clearly say she was all pale and tensed up. "Are you alright?" He whispered, and Hinata just nodded in response, although her expression didn't change. Shikamaru chuckled, she was just scared! How cute.

"Want some coke?" He asked, offering her his bottle. Hinata nodded and accepted it gratefully, anything that could distract her from this movie was more than welcome. Shikamaru nervously studied her as she drank, the words 'indirect kiss' going through his head. "And here, some popcorn" He said as he placed it in between them. "Thanks" Hinata whispered and she took some, then she turned back to watch the movie against her will, cursing herself for getting herself into this.

After watching some of the movie in silence, Shikamaru accidentally touched Hinata's hand when they both wanted to reach for the popcorn. He noticed her hand was even trembling! He hesitated but then grabbed her hand, and Hinata looked at him with questioning eyes. He smiled as he held her hand, and Hinata blushed. Was it normal for friends to hold hands? He probably noticed she was scared as hell and just wanted to comfort her. She smiled and accepted his hand, entwining her fingers with his. Shikamaru blushed, he didn't expect she would respond. He leaned back and watched the movie, although his mind wasn't totally fixed on the movie.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto said happily after finishing his third cup of ramen. "You're unbelievable" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Hahah, I'll take that as a compliment" Naruto said. "Ichiraku's ramen is the best!" He said, giving a thumbs up. "Must agree on that. Are you finished now?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry for keeping you up" He apologized. "It's okay" Sasuke said and he shrugged. "It's not like I had something to do anyway" He said with a smile. Naruto blushed a little, Sasuke was nicer than he was at high school. He had sure grown up as well.<p>

Naruto paid for the ramen, Sasuke protesting when he paid for him as well, but Naruto didn't care and did so anyway. "I wonder where they went" Naruto said as they headed back to the dorms. "Maybe we should go look for them" He said. "Naah" Sasuke said, and Naruto looked at him. "I think this is a good moment for them" He said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. "Oh… guess I shouldn't say this, don't tell anyone but Shika has a crush on your roommate" Sasuke said, grinning. Naruto stopped walking. "What?" He asked. Sasuke noticed Naruto had stopped and turned. "I said Shikamaru has a crush on Hinata. Maybe he'll never admit it but he really likes her" Sasuke said. "Then, what about you?" Naruto asked. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you were in love with her" Naruto said. Sasuke started to laugh. "What made you think that?" He asked. "Ah well, I can understand. Shikamaru thought the same. But for me Hinata feels like a little sister, I really care a lot about her. But not in _that_ way" Sasuke explained, grinning. "I see" Naruto said, feeling his mind explode with thoughts.

So he mistook! Which meant, maybe he did have a chance after all? And Sasuke even shared his best friend's secret with him. And what about Hinata? Where did she go with the guy with feelings her without her knowing? And he even told her that Sasuke's the one who loved her!

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, grabbing his shoulder. Naruto hadn't noticed he had started wobbling on his legs, freaked out by all thoughts. "Y-yes!" He barked with a red face, shaking off Sasuke's hand. "You're really something" Sasuke smirked, shaking his head. "Now come on, I want to go home" He said as he started to walk again. Naruto smiled and followed him, he couldn't help but feel really happy right now.

oOo

"That was not what I expected" Hinata said on shaking legs as they walked out of the cinema. "Haha, I liked it though" Shikamaru said. "I'm glad you did" Hinata said and she pouted. Shikamaru wouldn't say that what he enjoyed the most was the feeling of her hand in his. He made stretching moves with his fingers, his hand was still warm. He grinned, could he call this a date?

They headed back to the dorms, and Hinata said she'd go back to their room. They said goodbye and parted ways. But instead of going to her own room, Hinata went for Kakashi's room. She cautiously looked around and then quickly sped off to his room. She knocked and entered like she always did. "Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, looking around. "Oh, it's you" Kakashi said, he was sitting on his couch, reading one of his perverted books. He couldn't help it, he still felt upset about what he saw. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Eh I was… at Ichiraku's with friends" Hinata said, somehow she didn't dare to bring up her movie visit with Shikamaru. It felt weird. And on top of that, Kakashi seemed… cold towards her? "Is s-something wrong? Kakashi-sensei…" She asked nervously but Kakashi didn't look up from his book. There followed an awkward silence, and Hinata was wondering what was going on. Did someone see her with Shikamaru and did he hear? No that couldn't be.

Kakashi suddenly sighed and put his book away. He got up and faced her. "What's you relationship with Naruto?" He suddenly asked. "What?" Hinata asked, confused. "I was just wondering, I saw you two last night. Really close huh?" He said, and Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-you saw _what_?" She squeaked. "Just tell me, what's your relationship? And then what's your relationship with me? How do you see me? Do you really love me? Or is it just convenient that we can only see each other this late without trouble, how do you spend the rest of your night and day?" Kakashi suddenly attacked her with questions and Hinata took a step back.

"What are you blaming me of? What did you see?" She asked with trembling lips. "Just something that didn't look good to me" Kakashi said vaguely. "Now answer me!" He said. Hinata felt herself getting angry, although also a feeling of guilt came up when he asked her how she spent the rest of her night and day. After just going to the movies and holding hands with a guy… But she did nothing wrong, Kakashi was the only one she loved.

"Naruto and I are friends…" She said slowly. "We're really good friends and we trust each other" She said, and Kakashi looked up at her, calming down. "He's the only one who knows about you and me" She said, looking in Kakashi's eyes. "Oh…" Kakashi said slowly. "And last night.. I'll admit we were very close so I can understand that you misunderstood, but it was an important and hard moment for him" Hinata explained, and she hesitated if she should say it or not. But she knew she could trust Kakashi, and she definitely didn't want him to misunderstand.

"Naruto is not like that, Kakashi" She said. "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. "He's…." Hinata swallowed. "H-h-he's…" It was hard to say, Naruto trusted her and she was going to spill his secret right the night after. But she had to! "He's gay" She finally said. A moment of silence followed while Hinata waited for Kakashi's reaction.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said suddenly. "Eh?" Hinata looked up at him. "I got angry and made you say this. I'm sorry" Kakashi said, turning his back towards her. "I should've trusted you. I don't know what came over me" He said, and Hinata could hear he felt really guilty. "Maybe it's better if you just go now, and leave me. I'll see you tomorrow" Kakashi said. He felt miserable, he blamed her for all kinds of things. She was probably controlling her anger now, he could understand if she disliked him now. Hinata clenched her fist. She didn't want to part like this, Kakashi was drowning in that feeling of guilt of his, he shouldn't. This only proved to her how much he loved her, he didn't want to lose her. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Just go" Kakashi said when he heard her footsteps behind him. But Hinata didn't go. She didn't quite know what was happening, and for a moment it felt as if her body was moving on its own. But she shamelessly grabbed Kakashi's wrist. She made him face her, stood on her tiptoes, yanked his mask down and kissed him full on his lips. Kakashi's eyes widened and he froze. Even in his wildest dreams, Hinata wasn't bold like this. He slowly recovered from the shock and unfroze, bending down a little so Hinata didn't have to stand on her toes anymore. His lips parted, allowing her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body even more into his. Now he remembered, she beloged to him and him only.

* * *

><p>"So, how was that?" Iruka asked, grinning at the exhausted Sakura. They were sitting in the canteen that belonged to the ice hall, drinking hot chocolate.<p>

"I'm afraid I can't walk properly tomorrow but…" Sakura said, rubbing her sore legs and she hesitated before continuing. "It was pretty much fun after all" She said, and she smiled. "Good" Iruka said.

Sakura sighed tiredly and leaned back in her chair. This date was far from what she had expected or longed for, but she didn't lie. It was really much fun after all, and she definitely enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13: Love and passion

**AN: Had a nice break from writing again. Hehe. I guess it's time to continue! :D**

**I already have a pile of ideas in my head, and now I'm slowly gonna work them out.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reviewing, makes me happy like a little child with easter :D  
><strong>

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! *grins*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Love and passion<br>**

* * *

><p>"Where did you two go?" Sasuke asked. He and Shikamaru had ended up in Sasuke's room and were now talking about that night.<p>

"She wanted to see a movie" Shikamaru said and he shrugged. "Like… a date? She asked you out?" Sasuke asked. "No!" Shikamaru barked, although it was going through his head as well. He smiled. "It was nice, though" He said, and Sasuke grinned. "I bet it was" He laughed. Shikamaru smiled.

"She even held my hand" He chuckled, gazing at his hand. "Keep on dreaming" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "No, really!" Shikamaru protested. "Yeah yeah" Sasuke said, still unbelieving. Shikamaru gave up, happy enough with knowing himself that it was a fact. Her hand felt so warm and soft…

oOo

"Ah!" Hinata gasped as her back touched the wall, still kissing Kakashi passionately as she entangled her hands in his hair. Kakashi's hands were holding her cheeks, keeping her in position while he kissed her as if his life depended on it. "Kakashi…" Hinata breathed. Kakashi shoved her up the wall a little so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She bent down to kiss him again as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and stepped away from the wall. He walked her towards the bed where they continued their make out scene. Hinata was laying down with him on top of her, her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her.

"Hinata, I don't know if we should…" Kakashi started breathlessly, but Hinata shook her head and kissed him again. "Don't stop" She whispered between kisses. That's when Kakashi didn't hesitate anymore, he kissed her back with full passion, his hands rubbing her thighs. He moved to kiss her neck, Hinata shuddered as it sent chills down her spine, but a moan coming from her lips let him know it felt good. He moved some hair from her neck, napping at her skin while she turned her head to give him better access. She giggled when he playfully bit her earlobe, and started to lick her ear and neck until she scrunched up her shoulder. Kakashi smiled at her cute giggles and moved back to her lips to kiss her, silencing her again.

He chuckled when he felt her hands tug at his shirt and took it off. "Sure you can handle this?" He asked teasingly, and she stuck out her tongue at him. He took her lips again while he moved his hands under her shirt, stroking her soft and flat tummy before sliding up her sides. Hinata gave a surprised moan when he couldn't help but give her breasts a squeeze.

He smirked and started to move her shirt over her head. She obediently moved her arms up over her head to help him. After taking off her shirt he took both her wrists above her head in one hand and held them there, Hinata looking at him, wondering. He smirked and started to kiss from her wrist, down her arms. Hinata arched her back, gasping at the ticklish feeling. The last part until her armpits he replaced his lips with his tongue, making her squeal in surprise. "K-Kahakashi!" She giggled nervously, he let go of her arms and looked surprised at her when she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the side.

He rolled on his back and she was on top of him, grinning. Hinata had no idea when she had become so bold, and was even wondering if those people put some weird poison in the popcorn. But she knew she wanted him, tonight. She bent down and kissed him, her hands rubbing his bare chest.

Kakashi caressed her bare sides, teasingly letting his hands slide towards her chest. He broke the kiss to look at her, she was so sexy with that bra. But he bet she would look even sexier without. He reached behind her and noticed the blush on her face as he reached for her bra. He unclasped it but Hinata held her arms up to cover her chest, keeping the bra from falling off.

"It's e-embarra –" Kakashi silenced her by kissing her, slowly moving his hands to her wrists, pulling them away from her chest. He let the garment slide off despite her embarrassed squeak. He looked at the beautiful girl on top of him, now topless. He smirked. "You're beautiful" He whispered, and Hinata blushed, unprepared for him suddenly flipping her under him again. He bent down and started to kiss from her neck down to her chest. Hinata arched her back when he reached her breasts and started to lick and suck her left nipple while his hand fondled her other breast. She moaned softly, new to these sensations.

Finally he continued moving down, licking all the way down to her tummy while his hands never left her breasts. He reached her belly button and smirked when he felt her tense up and heard a giggle, remembering his girl was a ticklish one.

Despite being tempted to produce more giggles from her, he left her belly alone, not wanting to ruin the mood after all. "H-hey –" Hinata squeaked and reached down for his hand when he slid down her panties. "Hmm?" He asked, looking up at her while he caressed her womanhood. "T-that's – ahh!" Hinata quickly brought up her hand to her mouth to muffle the moan coming from her lips. Kakashi had started to rub her womanhood, enjoying how wet she already was. Hinata arched her back when he moved a finger into her, moaning in pleasure.

Kakashi felt his member throb with desire, but first he wanted to taste her. He grabbed her knees, spread her legs further apart and bent down. Hinata gasped when she felt his tongue lick her entrance. "W-what are you – aah!" Hinata moaned as he rapidly flicked his tongue across her clit and entrance. "Does it feel good?" He teased before continuing licking her, Hinata covered her face with her hands. She felt embarrassed at the sounds she was making, but it felt very good.

oOo

Meanwhile, Naruto was waiting for her in their room. "Where the hell is she…" He mumbled impatiently, gazing at his watch. He really needed to tell her about his misunderstanding, that Sasuke didn't like her, but Shikamaru did. He couldn't even believe it himself. Shikamaru was in love with Hinata.

He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about it. He sighed and laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wondered why he felt bad about it. But at the same time he was delighted, knowing that Sasuke didn't like her. He thought about Sasuke. He had become so gentle. He even smiled more. Naruto blushed, remembering Sasukes smile. "Agh" He grunted, shaking his head. This was not the time to daydream about his crush.

Hinata still wasn't back. Naruto gazed at his watch, once again. Maybe he should go look for her. He nodded to himself and got from his bed.

oOo

Hinata moaned as she reached her first orgasm ever while Kakashi kept licking her clean. "T-that was…" She breathed, but somehow she didn't finish her sentence. She sat up straight as she panted, and noticed the bulge in his pants. She hesitated but then reached out and rubbed it, smiling at him. Kakashi groaned and tugged off his pants. Hinata blushed at the sight of his erection, but nevertheless continued to return the pleasure he just gave to her.

"Agh…" Kakashi groaned, and then got impatient. He pulled her closer to him so she was now in a sitting position on top of him. He rubbed his erection against her entrance, and he felt Hinata shudder.

"K-Kakashi…" She whispered, and she kissed him. Kakashi groaned when he felt her grinding into him. He then started sliding into her, her wetness making everything easy in this position. Hinata shut her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth as he took her innocence. Kakashi reached up and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

He then pushed her down on her back while he remained inside her. Hinata moaned and sighed, and he paused to let her catch her breath. When she recovered from the pain she gave him a small nod, a sweet smile on her face. Kakashi smiled and then started pumping in and out while they both moaned in pleasure.

oOo

"Ow…" Naruto mumbled. He thought Hinata might be in Kakashi's room and went to check, but when he was in front of the door and heard the loud bangs and moans coming from inside, he backed away with a blush. "W-what the!" He said, a rosy color rising to his cheeks. "Those two..." He mumbled. He then shrugged.

"I-I guess I'll talk to her later" He said to himself, laughing uneasily. He then left, still embarrassed.

oOo

With one last thrust into her Kakashi felt how he reached his orgasm, spilling into her. Hinata threw her head back and came right after him with one loud moan. Kakashi collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around his sweaty body. "Woah" She panted, catching her breath.

"That was the best I've ever had" Kakashi panted and he planted a kiss on her lips. Hinata grinned. "Good" She said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hinata awoke in Kakashi's arms. Her back against his chest and with his arms tightly around her. "Ah…" She blushed when she realized they both were naked, and then remembered last night. It really was wonderful, somehow she felt even closer to him now. And she had to admit, sex was amazing. She couldn't believe she let herself wait so long for it.<p>

She giggled and turned her head a little to check if Kakashi was awake. Feeling how he didn't respond to her movement she thought he was still asleep. She laid her head back and enjoyed the feeling of his embrace. When she suddenly felt Kakashi nuzzle the back of her neck she giggled, so he was awake after all.

"Good morning" She said. "Good morning" He murmured, placing kisses from her neck down to her back. "Aah Kakashi!" Hinata protested with a blush when he suddenly squeezed her breasts. "Hehe" Kakashi chuckled, continuing to fondle her breasts despite her struggles. Hinata looked at the window, seeing bright sunlight shining into their room. "Hey…" Hinata suddenly said, coming to the realization. "What day is it? Isn't it… no! School!" She suddenly squeaked, and she wanted to get up but Kakashi pulled her back against him.

"Let's skip, just for one day" He said, nuzzling the back of her neck again. "N-no! How can you! Y-you're a teacher" Hinata said with a blush. "I'm sick today" He said, still not letting go of her. "I already called them earlier" He said. "Huh? You did?" Hinata asked in surprise. "Yup. You were still asleep" He said, smirking. "Oh…" Hinata mumbled.

She then almost jumped in shock when her phone suddenly went off. She moved a little forward, and stretched her arm to reach for her phone that was on the floor, next to their clothes. She screeched when Kakashi tickled her outstretched armpit. "Kya! Don't!" She protested, and she managed to grasp her phone and laid back against him.

"Hello?" She answered, motioning to Kakashi that he should be silent. "Ah, hey Shikamaru" She said. "Where are you?" Shikamaru asked. "We went to your room too, but you didn't answer" He said. Hinata tensed up when she felt Kakashi reach for her stomach from behind, where he let his fingertips draw circles. "I f-felt a little bit sick s-so I thought I'd skip for today" Hinata said, biting her lip. She gave Kakashi an elbow in his stomach, but this only increased his actions. "I see" Shikamaru said. "Well then, please get better soon" He said. "Haha t-thanks! I heh will see you t-tomorrohehe!" Hinata giggled, struggling in Kakashi's grip. He was now mercilessly tickling er stomach and sides with both hands. "What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "Nohoothing!" Hinata squealed. "J-just reading a maga-mahagazine" She giggled uncontrollably. "See yaha!" She quickly hung up and threw her phone back on the floor.

She then turned in Kakashi's embrace and started pounding her fists against his chest. "That was not funny!" She protested. "Hahaha sorry!" Kakashi laughed, grabbing her wrists. "What if he found out!" Hinata squeaked. "He wouldn't find out just by hearing you laugh" Kakashi teased, holding her wrists with one hand and reaching for her bottom. "Hyaa!" Hinata squeaked when he squeezed her ass.

"You! Stop it!" She said embarrassed. "Aw come on, don't you know what a big tease you were last night?" Kakashi smirked, squeezing her ass cheeks more and even proceeding to tickle her there, finding out that even her bottom was ticklish. "N-naha! Stop that!" Hinata turned and twisted, trying to free her hands from his grip. "Let me tease you back now, just a little" Kakashi said, letting go of her wrists and attacking her sides.

"T-this is not fair!" Hinata laughed, struggling in his embrace and trying to push him away. "S-stoppit!" She squealed. Kakashi wasn't planning on stopping though, and exhausted her all morning.

oOo

"And? How was your date?" Ino asked curiously. Sakura only shrugged in response. "Not what I expected it to be. But it was okay I guess" She said after a while, staring in front of her. "What do you mean?" Ino asked. "I don't feel like talking about it now" Sakura replied. "Is something wrong?" Ino asked concerned, but Sakura didn't answer.

She felt a bit confused about her date with Iruka. After the date he safely brought her back to the dorms. She was still in her confident mood about seducing him, and even kissed him. He protested because they were in front of the dorms, but she still kissed him. And in the end he had kissed her back, too.

She brought her hand to her lips. At least he was a good kisser, not like Kakashi though. But he wasn't bad. The thing she felt confused about, was if she should continue this. Somehow she had a bad feeling about it now.

"You aren't planning on giving up already are you?" Ino asked as if she could read her mind. Sakura shrugged again. "Ahah! And you were so confident! I guess you were bluffing after all!" Ino laughed, teasingly pointing at her friend. "No!" Sakura said with a red face. "I t-think.. maybe it's just not right to use someone like that" She said. "Woaaaah" Ino said, exaggerating. "Someone's got a heart after all?" She teased, probing Sakura with her elbow. "Ah stop it" Sakura folded her arms and looked away. "What kind of friend are you. Good for nothing" She mumbled, and she walked away, sulking. "Ah come on! I was only joking! Don't be angry!" Ino said, running after her.

oOo

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto looked up and blushed. "Sasuke! G-g-good morning!" He said with a red face and a huge smile. "Okay…" Sasuke mumbled, studying Naruto's red face in confusion.

"Was Hinata very sick? We're just concerned" Shikamaru said. "Oh" Naruto hadn't even noticed Shikamaru was there too. "Well, yeah.." Naruto said, remembering her empty bed. And then the sounds he heard last night. His face got even redder. "Maybe it's better if you leave her alone for today, she was really sick" He said, and he felt himself getting hot. Both because of embarrassment, and because he was lying again.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, suddenly standing _really_ close. "Yeah! FINE!" Naruto barked, but Sasuke reached out and felt Naruto's forehead. "Your face is really red and hot, maybe you got it from Hinata" Sasuke said, feeling his own forehead to compare their temperature. Naruto swallowed. "I gu-guesss so" He brought out. "I thought you were acting strange today" Sasuke said, studying Naruto who was nervous as hell. "Guess it might be a fever after all" Sasuke smirked. "Go to the doctor's office" He suggested. "Get better soon" He said as he and Shikamaru walked away again. "Oh and take well care of Hinata" They added before leaving.

"Pfoooohhh" Naruto breathed out. "That idiot" He mumbled to himself, still blushing. "Sasuke you idiot!" He yelled, and he kicked the wall.

* * *

><p>"I really had a great day today" Hinata said happily, leaning back against Kakashi. They had spent the whole day together. They went for a walk, did groceries, cooked together, ate together and watched a movie at Kakashi's room.<p>

"But I guess I should go back to my room now, it's getting late and I won't skip tomorrow" Hinata giggled, planting a kiss on Kakashi's nose. "Heh fine fine" He said, and he kissed her forehead. They got up and held each other for a while. Hinata then left the room. She tiptoed back to her own room and opened the door, peeking inside.

"Welcome back" Naruto said, standing right in front of her. "HEEEKS!" She jumped in shock and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Ahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Scared ya huh?" He laughed. "Now come on inside" He took her wrist and pulled her inside and closed the door. "I wanted to tell you –" "Agh I'm so tired! I'm gonna change clothes, I'll be right back" Hinata said, hopping into the bathroom, not noticing that Naruto was trying to tell her something. "Oh…." Naruto said and the door already closed. "Ah well" He climbed into his bed and laid down. After a while she returned and made herself comfortable in her bed.

"Where have you been all day? With Kakashi-sensei I guess?" Naruto asked. "Yeah" Hinata giggled. "We had a great day together" She said. "Tssk. Skipping like that" Naruto said, shaking his head. "Look who's talking!" Hinata said, and they laughed. They then silenced down for a while.

"Hinata" Naruto finally said. "I wanted to tell you something" He paused for a moment. "I don't know how to say this… I feel really stupid…" He said slowly while staring at the ceiling. "But you know… about Sasuke liking you, I was wrong" He said. "Actually… actually it's S-Shikamaru. He likes you Hinata, he likes you more than just as a friend" Naruto mumbled.

He then gazed at Hinata, wondering why she didn't reply at all. "Ah, right…" He mumbled. She was fast asleep. "Ah well" Naruto sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow" He mumbled to himself, and turned on his side and went to sleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas plans

**AN: Woah I can't even believe myself I wrote this all at once. Long live breaks from school and inspiration. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my previous chapter, and**

**LoveToTheCucumber, thanks for inspiring me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. Christmas plans<br>**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, students" Tsunade greeted. They had all gathered in the main hall for a speech by the principal and the student council. The teachers were all sitting in the front row, and Hinata hopped up and down on her chair to see where Kakashi was sitting. When she noticed his hair sticking out she smiled.<p>

"We gathered you all here together to inform you of our yearly event. First of all, I want to wish the first years good luck with the upcoming test. Like the teachers have told you, this will be a very important one. Please pass this test. Now what I really wanted to say. As you all know, we always organize a big prom with Christmas. Now I know it's still far away, but preparations need to start early. I would like you all to help out and enjoy the event that's a great success each year" Tsunade said. "Now, I'll give the word to our student council president, Temari" Tsunade nodded at Temari and the mature looking girl took over the microphone.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama" Temari said formally. "Hey everyone! For those who don't know me yet, I'm Temari and I'm leading the student council. I will inform you more about our Christmas prom" She started. "Firstly, our dress code is prom style of course! We won't accept crappy jeans and T-shirts! Come in style!" She said with a loud voice. "Woah, a fiery one" Sasuke commented about Temari, leaning back in his chair. "Uhuh" Hinata said with a nod, admiring her.

"Second…" Temari folded her arms and grinned, as if she was expecting reactions on this. "You need to show up in pairs" She said. "A boy… and a girl" She said slowly, and that's when people – well, first years, - started yelling. Words like bullshit and nonsense filled the room. "SILENCE!" Temari yelled in the microphone, and even Tsunade closed her eyes at the loud yell. Everyone silenced down though. "Good" Temari said with a smile. "Can be friends, can be lovers. But it's necessary to come in pairs for our special prom dance. Our seniors know all about it" Temari said. "Same goes for the teachers! You don't need to have a good bond. Just go in pairs with each other, or take your lover with you. I forgot to say that, people from outside school are permitted as well" Temari explained. Hinata nervously moved around in her seat, somehow this event worried her. She wouldn't be able to go with Kakashi.

She gazed at the two guys next to her. Sasuke was just watching but he didn't look interested. And Shikamaru was… "Hey!" She probed his side with her elbow. "Huh what?" He awoke from his nap and looked at her, confused. "Pay attention!" She hissed. "Oh" Shikamaru said as if he just realized he was at school.

Hinata looked behind her, eyes searching for Naruto. She noticed him in the row behind her, and as she expected, he was sulking. "Boy and girl… discrimination…" He mumbled, arms folded. Poor Naruto, Hinata thought. She then turned back to the stage. "Since the seniors will be busy with important exams around Christmas, we'll ask the first and second years to help with building up. Your exams will be in two weeks so after that you guys have enough time to help" Temari said. "The student council will assign tasks for all classes, everyone please help out a lot and we'll have a wonderful Christmas!" Temari said, and a loud applause followed.

"They're too early" Shikamaru said. "I don't think so, if I hear it like this, sounds like a lot needs to happen for the organization" Hinata said. "Hmmh" Shikamaru said, and he plopped his head back, continuing sleeping. Hinata smirked and shook her head. Typical Shikamaru.

oOo

The date matter caused a lot of commotion already. Good friends immediately jumped towards each other, making sure they wouldn't end up alone. Some guys were proudly saying they already had a girlfriend they'd take, while some shy girls were even considering inviting their brother. People were still protesting about the stupid rule though.

"So, who are you gonna pick for a date?" Sasuke asked teasingly, grinning at Shikamaru. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. "Arghh" Sasuke sighed. "I guess you really were asleep after all" He mumbled. "We all have to go in pairs to the prom" He explained. "Then we could –" "It has to be a boy and a girl" Sasuke said before Shikamaru could even try to go for the easy way. "Oh.." He said, looking down at his feet. "Come on, you've been on a date with her before. You can ask Hinata. I'm sure she'll say yes" Sasuke said. "Hmmhh" Shikamaru mumbled. He looked around. "Where did she go anyway?" He asked, but Sasuke shrugged in response.

oOo

"Not at school" Kakashi said softly. Hinata had gone to him to talk about it. Hinata looked behind her at the crowd, everyone was busy with each other. "But…" Kakashi put his finger on her lips, silencing her. "We'll talk tonight" He said, giving her cheek a quick caress before walking away. Hinata sighed. She would love to have a romantic Christmas dance with Kakashi.

She leaned against the wall, staring in front of her. She heard a sigh next to her and saw Naruto who joined her, leaning against the wall as well. "Hey" Hinata said, smiling weakly at him. "Hey" Naruto said. "It's not fair" He said. "Ah well, just ask a friend I guess" Hinata said, gazing at the ceiling. She then smiled.

"It's only a prom, I guess we're thinking too much. Come on" She said, smiling. Naruto's sad face was really killing her. "Yeah you're right" He finally said, and he smiled back at her. He put his arm around her and walked towards the canteen with her.

"There she is" Sasuke said, folding his arms. "Ah…" Shikamaru said, watching Hinata and Naruto walk towards the canteen together. "They're close" Sasuke mumbled. "What if she goes with him?" Sasuke asked. "Then I'll be sick with Christmas" Shikamaru said, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading to the canteen as well. "Ah come on" Sasuke said. "You can always ask someone else" He said. "Hmhm" Shikamaru replied.

oOo

"How interesting" Ino commented, looking at her sulking friend. "I guess we'll all have to behave like angels now to see if anyone will ask us for the prom" She said, grinning at Sakura. "Hmmm" Sakura mumbled, playing with a pencil. "Ah come on, it's not the end of the world, you're pretty. Anyone would ask you" Ino said, kicking Sakura's chair. "Hey!" Sakura yelled in shock. "Girls" Iruka sighed. "Please keep the chats for after class, okay?" He asked. "Yes, sir" They said, sitting back.

Sakura looked at Iruka's face, looking for any signs. Didn't he long for it to have her as a date to the Christmas prom? His expression didn't show anything. He was a good actor. In class he was her teacher, a really different person from the person she had a date with. She sighed. Not even understanding what she felt so down about.

"Oooh" Ino whispered, noticing Sakura staring at Iruka. She leaned closer to her friend. "Maybe you're not worried that you won't get a date, but worried that it can't be Iruka-sensei?" Ino whispered teasingly. "HNNG!" Sakura lost her temper and gave a hard tug at Ino's ponytail. "HEY!" Ino yelled, grabbing Sakura's hair as well. "What was that for!" She screeched. "You just need to shut up!" Sakura yelled, and the class looked with open mouths at the fighting girls. "Girls, girls!" Iruka quickly hurried to them and took each of them by their arm. He pulled them apart and let them calm down. "I don't know what your problem is, but I won't tolerate this behavior during my class" He said strictly, dragging both of them to the door. He pushed them outside where they were forced to sit down on a bench. "You stay here until class is over, then you can come to my desk" Iruka said strictly, and he closed the door.

"What the hell!" Ino said, glaring at Sakura. Sakura first glared back but then sighed. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper" She apologized. "Hell you did!" Ino said, feeling her hair. "I guess it's because you were right" Sakura sighed. "No" Ino said with big eyes. "Really?" She moved closer to Sakura. "After only one date you're all over him already?" She teased. "No! I don't know" Sakura said. "You really are something" Ino said, shaking her head.

After class they were called to Iruka's desk. "We already made up" Ino said. "Good" Iruka said with a nod. "Know for next time that violence won't help. Please control your temper and discuss things calmly with each other" He lectured them and they nodded obediently. Ino was rolling her eyes though. "Right, you can go" He said, and Sakura and Ino went to their desks to grab their bags.

"Sakura" He finally said when they were almost at the door. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked. "Oh, okay" Sakura said, feeling her heart jump in excitement. "Ino, you can go" He nodded at the other girl. "Okay, we'll call" Ino said to Sakura before leaving. Sakura slowly walked back to Iruka's desk. "Are you alright?" Iruka asked. "You looked down earlier, I was just wondering" Iruka said, and Sakura looked up at him. He was concerned about her! "Yeah" She smiled. "Good" Iruka bit his lip, remembering their kiss. This was really, really bad. "Are you free tonight?" He asked. Sakura's jaw almost dropped. He was taking the initiative! "Yes!" She nodded happily. "Okay, let's meet at the same place same time then" He said. "Okay!" She bowed and happily left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru nervously looked at Hinata who was sitting next to him. They and Sasuke were at the library, studying for their upcoming test.<p>

"Hey, Hinata. I was wondering…" Shikamaru whispered, leaning closer to her. "Hmm?" Hinata looked up at him, and Shikamaru felt how his cheeks got red, and he started to sweat. "Wondering if… if…" The words couldn't come out. How lame! "If you like cheese?" He asked, bringing up the first thing that came to mind, and Hinata stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Sasuke who sat next to Shikamaru covered his mouth with his hand, smothering a laugh. He received a kick from Shikamaru under the table though.

"U-uhm I guess so" Hinata replied after staring at him for a moment, and then she turned her attention back at her book. "You could've at least asked a school-related question" Sasuke whispered. "Shut up" Shikamaru replied, resting his head on the desk. That was so uncool.

"Heyaaaa!" Naruto greeted, pouncing on Sasuke and Shikamaru from behind. "AHH" Shikamaru and Sasuke yelled in surprise. They quickly looked around, bowing their heads in apology at the annoyed faces. "Naruto sssh! We're in the library" Sasuke whispered. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. He sat down in the empty seat next to Sasuke. "I was having trouble studying, can you help me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You keep scoring low marks and you're coming to ask for help _now_?" He asked. "You could've offered me earlier…" Naruto mumbled with a pout. Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "Right, I'll help you" He finally said with a sigh, and he placed the book between them and started to explain.

Naruto smiled, they had to lean close together and whisper because they were in the library. So close! Hinata giggled at the two, that was so cute. "Oh.." She quickly gazed at her watch. "I gotta go! See you later!" Before any of the guys could respond, she was gone. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Naruto, wondering if he would be Hinata's date for the prom.

oOo

Hinata knocked on Kakashi's door and entered. "Hey" Kakashi said, getting up from the couch and he gave her hug. "How was studying?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "Was okay!" She said, and she sat down on his couch while he got her a drink.

"You were worried about the Christmas prom huh?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah" Hinata said, looking down. "I can understand" Kakashi said and he gave her the drink. "But I'm afraid we'll just have to go along with it" He said. "Like I go with someone and you go with someone?" Hinata asked. "I'm afraid we have no choice" Kakashi said, and he grinned at the sulking Hinata. "Come on" He said, pinching her cheek. "It's not a real date. Just for the rule" Kakashi said, smiling. "You shouldn't worry about it" He said. Hinata finally smiled. "I guess you're right" She said. "You have three really good guy friends, ask one of them" Kakashi said, and Hinata nodded. "I will" She said.

"What about you? Who will you go with?" She asked. "I don't know yet" Kakashi said and he shrugged. "Ah, okay" Hinata said and she drank some. "I have to go back early today" Hinat said, kissing him. "Ah right. Do your best with studying, you have to pass that test" Kakashi encouraged her. "Yup" She said happily. After a short night together Hinata returned to her room. When she opened the door Naruto was in there… with Sasuke.

"Eh.. hello" Hinata brought out. The two of them were laying on the floor with a book in front of them, studying. "Still studying?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm tutoring" Sasuke said with a grin. "This dumbass doesn't understand a thing" He said, and Naruto looked at him with big eyes. "Dumbass?" He yelled and he poked Sasuke with his elbow. "You take that back!" He said. "It's true isn't it?" Sasuke said back. Hinata giggled. "Alright, should I leave you two alone or –" "No don't mind us. I think it's time to stop now anyway" Sasuke said, getting up from the floor and stretching out, rubbing is sore muscles. "Ah, okay" Hinata said. "Thanks, Sasuke" Naruto said. "No problem. Finish those exercises for tomorrow, I'll check them" Sasuke said, and he headed to the door. "Alright" Naruto said. "See ya tomorrow, you too, Hinata" Sasuke said and he left the room.

"Well well" Hinata said with a smile, raising her eyebrows at Naruto. "Don't look at me like that. It was nothing" Naruto said, pouting. "Aw come on! You two are getting closer!" Hinata said. "He sees me as a friend, nothing more" Naruto sulked. Hinata bit her lip and didn't say anything, she didn't know exactly how Sasuke saw Naruto. But she shouldn't ask something like that, as if she were interfering. She shook her head.

"Hey Naruto, do you already have a date for the prom?" She asked. "The prom, everyone's talking about it and it's so far away!" Naruto said. "But yes, I have one" He finally said. "What?" Hinata looked at him in surprise. "Who are you going with?" She asked. "Ino, she's in my class" Naruto said. "The one with nice hair" He smirked. "I ran into her today and thought why not ask her, at least I know I'll have a date" Naruto said, laying down on his bed. "I see" Hinata said. "What about you?" Naruto asked. "I don't know yet" Hinata said. Naruto laughed. "If you go with Sasuke I'll be sure it won't be a girl hanging all over him" He said with a grin. "Haha yeah…" Hinata said, looking away. Oh, that's right. She still thought Sasuke liked her.

"About that…." Naruto said, sitting up. But Hinata didn't look at him, she was gazing at nothing. Naruto bit his lip, wondering what was on her mind. She looked a little bit down today, so he thought he'd tell her some other time then.

"Is something wrong?" He asked instead. "Hmm" Hinata mumbled. "It's just that, this whole thing reminds me again of how bad my relationship with Kakashi-sensei is" She said with a sigh. "I should have never started this, I shouldn't have fallen in love. We have to keep it a secret all the time and can't even go to special occasions like this together" Hinata said and she fell back on her bed. "I think what you two have is special" Naruto said, and Hinata looked at him from her laying position. "Even though what you said is true, you still love each other a lot. You don't keep from seeing each other, you two really share a great love. I think it's something to envy" Naruto said. There followed a moment of silence while Hinata let Naruto's words sink in.

"What's your class in charge of?" She asked, breaking the silence. "Drinks" Naruto said bluntly. We have to take turns with serving drinks, and have to make sure we have enough" Naruto said. "Not a big deal" He laughed. "What about yours?" He asked. "Decorations" Hinata said. "We have to decorate the hall before it starts" She said. "At least you have nothing to do on the prom itself" Naruto commented. "Yeah" Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p>Time started to fly. While their class was busy organizing the decorations, more and more dates were arranged. Shikamaru still hadn't asked Hinata to the prom. Everyday he would look at her, and try to ask, but in the end he didn't. Sasuke started to become annoyed and warned him that if he wouldn't do it soon, he would ask Hinata to go with him, and Shikamaru would be left alone. Shikamaru was surprised no one had asked Sasuke yet, but the girls were probably waiting to be asked. That's so typical.<p>

"Alright alright!" Shikamaru whined after another threat by Sasuke, and he gazed at Hinata who was now talking with some girls from their class. They had class actually but their teacher was nowhere to be found, so everyone was just chatting and chilling. Suddenly a guy came walking in.

"Hey, that's Kiba" Sasuke said. "What's he doing here?" Shikamaru asked, studying the cool and careless looking guy. "Hey!" Kiba greeted, and he walked towards the group of girls. "Hinata" He said, and Hinata looked at him in surprise. "Will you go to the prom with me?" He asked, and the girls around them started to squeal. "E-eh" Hinata blushed. She knew this was Sasuke's roommate, but she hadn't talked much with him. Why did he ask her!

"No she won't!" Some girls backed away from the circle because Shikamaru came walking towards them. He took Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "She'll go with me" He said, and the girls started to squeal more. "Are you?" Kiba asked Hinata, whose face was as red as a tomato. "Eh y-y-yes!" She nodded. "I'm sorry!" She said. "Fine then, who wants to go with me?" He asked. A bunch of girls immediately jumped towards him.

"Didn't know that guy's so popular" Shikamaru said. "Why'd he ask Hinata?" Sasuke said, folding his arms. "I know why…" Shikamaru said. "Hinata" He said, looking at her. "Will you go to the prom with me?" He asked, feeling how his cheeks got a certain color. "Sure" Hinata said with a smile, and Shikamaru smiled, sighing with relief. "Alright!" He said happily. "That leaves Sasuke" Shikamaru said, looking at his friend. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I can get _anyone_" He said with a proud smile. "Hurry up then" Shikamaru said. He then realized he still had his arm around Hinata, so he quickly let go of her. "I'm thirsty, let's go get a drink" Shikamaru said, and he and Sasuke headed for the vending machine while Hinata returned to the girls.

"She's really popular" Shikamaru said. "What are you worrying about. You have a date with her now don't you" Sasuke said. "Yeah" Shikamaru grinned. "Lucky me" He smirked. They stopped at the vending machine and got themselves a drink.

"Hey" A familiar girl walked towards them and stopped right in front of Sasuke. She nonchalantly folded her arms and looked away as if she was embarrassed. "Will you go to the prom with me?" She asked Sasuke. "Ehh.." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who shrugged. "I don't really know you yet" He said. The girl gave him a hand. "I'm Sakura" She introduced. "Sasuke" Sasuke said, a little bit perplexed. "Well? Will you go with me?" She asked. "Sure" Sasuke said. "Alright, thanks!" The girl said, and she walked away. "I'll talk to you later!" Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other. "Why go with a random girl?" Shikamaru asked. "Why not?" Sasuke shrugged. "At least I know now I can attend the prom" He said. "True" Shikamaru replied.

oOo

"Got yourself a date?" Ino asked. "Yeah, really embarrassing though. I had to ask myself" Sakura said, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sure no one asked you because they all though you were off limits" Ino comforted her. "Yeah…" Sakura said.

"Sasuke seems to be good friends with Naruto. So made a good choice" Sakura said. "That's great, our dates are on good terms. Means we'll have a lot of fun together at the prom!" Ino said, and they high fived. "I can't wait!" Ino said excitedly. "Me neither" Sakura said, although her tone was a little bit sarcastic.


	15. Chapter 15: Accidents

**AN: Long chapter coming!**

**It's as if my hands were moving on their own~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. Accidents<br>**

* * *

><p>Hinata exhaled a long breath with relief, and leaned back in her chair. She just finished her exam and she thought it went pretty well. She looked to her side, Sasuke seemed to be finished too and was leaning back as well. Shikamaru was laying with his head on the table. She smirked, those geniuses probably did really well. "Alright, time's up" After waiting for a while they could finally leave the hall.<p>

"Piece of cake" Sasuke said, and Hinata smiled. "That's another worry less. Now I'll have to worry about what to wear to the prom" Shikamaru mumbled. "I still have an old suit that belonged to my brother, guess I'll wear that" Sasuke said. "Hmmph, I guess I'll have to contact my parents if they still have something for me" Shikamaru said.

Hinata bit her lip, she hadn't really thought about it yet since she was so busy with preparing for the exam. But now she thought about it, she'd have to contact home as well. She didn't really have money for a dress, and she remembered her father talking about a dress that belonged to her mother. She looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru who were now talking with Naruto who just joined them. She sighed and looked at her feet, worrying about going home.

oOo

In the end she did end up in front of her house. She closed her eyes and breathed out before she opened the door and entered. "Hinata!" Before she could realize it she had a pair of arms around her. "Hanabi!" She said happily, patting her sister's head. "I missed you so much! Are you finally coming back?" She complained. "I'm sorry Hanabi" Hinata said, and she hugged her. "I just came for a visit. How's everything going?" She asked.

While the two sisters talked, they walked on and reached the living room where her father was sitting. Hanabi slowly stopped talking and an awkward silence followed. Her father looked surprised to see her.

"Hi, father" Hinata finally said. Her father gave a nod. "Welcome back" He said. "Thanks" Hinata said. She made a sign to Hanabi that she'd like to talk to her father alone, so Hanabi obediently nodded and left the room. "How have you been?" Hiashi asked. "Why didn't you contact me?" Hinata asked, ignoring his question. "Weren't you worried at all? Why didn't I hear anything from you all this time? I guess you don't care about me at all do you?" Hinata suddenly attacked, feeling the anger bubble inside of her. Hiashi just calmly drank his tea with closed eyes. "Why don't you drink some tea" He said. "No! Answer me" Hinata yelled.

This was what she had been afraid of, confronting her father again. The disappointment. Hiashi still didn't say anything, he just let her calm down. When she did, he finally talked.

"I knew you were fine, that's the only thing that matters" He said, and Hinata frowned. "What do you mean? How did you know? You assumed didn't you? What if I wasn't –" Hiashi held up his hand to silence her, and then continued talking. "Maybe you don't remember him, he's been abroad for several years. But your cousin Neji is attending the same school. I've had him watch over you" He said calmly. "Eh?" Hinata thought for a moment and remembered him. She couldn't remember seeing him at school though.

"He told me everything. The marks you score for each test, what you eat for lunch, the fact that you're sharing a room with a guy, the scandal you were involved in…" Hinata's eyes widened. He knew? "You seem to be hanging around with two decent guys. Although I would like you to create more bonds with girls, too" He said slowly.

Hinata looked at her feet, this was shocking. It was a strange idea that someone had been watching her all the time, and passing things on to her father. Without her knowing! It was scary, but somehow it didn't anger her. In fact, she felt happy. 'So he did care after all… in his own way' Hinata thought, and she couldn't help but smile. "Please don't get yourself in more trouble either, it gives us a bad name" Hiashi continued. "And don't –" He couldn't finish his sentence because he gasped in shock when Hinata threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "I'm sorry, father" She cried, and Hiashi froze. He then reached out and awkwardly patted her back. "You've been doing well" He complimented, which made her cry even more.

Hanabi smiled, peeking through the open door. She, herself knew very well how much Hiashi missed Hinata and regretted his behavior towards her. But seeing her happy like she was now, he decided to let her go. She was glad that things were okay between them though.

That night, Hinata stayed over for dinner. It was rather awkward, because Neji had come over for dinner as well. Now she could remember seeing him around sometimes, but she couldn't believe it didn't ring a bell. "Y-you could've said hi" Hinata said awkwardly. "I know, I just felt safe watching you from a distance" Neji admitted coldly, calmly eating his food. "I see" Hinata whispered.

"I heard you're going to the prom with Shikamaru" Neji said, and Hinata blushed. This guy was a total successful stalker! "Y-yes" She mumbled. "Is that true, Hinata?" Hiashi asked, and Hinata nodded shyly. She carefully looked at Neji who was just eating. Even though he had stalked her pretty well, it seemed that he didn't know about her relationship with Kakashi. Or he would have said something about it… She smiled and continued eating. "What are you smiling about Hinata?" Hanabi asked, and Hinata felt caught, coughing in surprise. "Do you like Shikamaru-san?" Hanabi teased. Hinata wildly shook her head. "No no! He's just a friend!" She said. "I seeee" Hanabi said, not believing her.

Now Hinata actually remembered what she came for in first place. "Ah, father.. I was wondering… for the prom…" She said slowly. "Yeah Neji told me about the prom. I was hoping you would come back for it" He said. "I have a nice dress for you that belonged to your mother. I'll show it to you after dinner" He said, and Hinata smiled. "Thanks, father" She said gratefully.

"Are you going to the prom as well?" She asked Neji. "Yes" Neji replied, still stoic. "Y-you have a date?" Hinata asked, feeling awkward by the lack of response she got. "Yes" Neji said again, and Hinata felt like giving up. He then continued talking though. "I don't know if you know Tenten. She's a nice girl from my class. I'll be attending the prom with her" Neji said formally. "I s-see" Hinata said, still feeling awkward. She didn't know Tenten though. She was wondering in which class he was actually, she hadn't seen him much at school.

They finished dinner and Neji and Hanabi went to do the dishes while Hiashi led Hinata to his bedroom. "Here" He said, getting a beautiful dress out of the closet. "Try it, we'll have to know if it fits" He said, handing the dress to Hinata who studied it with admiration. "T-thanks" She said, and she bowed before leaving to the bathroom. She put the dress on and studied herself in the mirror.

"Ready?" Hiashi asked from outside the bathroom. "Ah y-yes" She said, and she opened the door. For a moment she thought she saw his eyes widen. She nervously pulled at the fabric of the dress, she felt a little bit exposed. It was a beautiful dark blue dress, held up by a thin strap around the neck, leaving her back and shoulders bare. "You look like you mother" Hiashi said finally, smiling a little. "It fits perfectly" Hinata said, studying herself in the mirror.

"You can have it. I hope your companion is a real gentleman and will keep his hands off" Hiashi said, giving her bare skin a worried look. "Y-yes" Hinata said and she giggled nervously. Shikamaru was a real gentleman the thought with a giggle.

oOo

Later that night she told her father and sister goodbye, and had Neji walk her back to the dorms. "Enjoying life there?" He asked her while walking, surprising her by taking the initiative to talk. "Yes, I like it a lot" Hinata said. "I don't see a reason to go live there now" Neji said, shrugging. "W-well it's really good if you want to become independent, and like to be around friends" Hinata explained. "I see" Neji replied, and an awkward silence followed.

"F-from now on… will you still be watching m-me?" Hinata asked. "Yes" Neji said directly, and Hinata really wondered if he didn't feel even a little bit bothered at all. "Oh…" She replied.

They reached the dorms and Hinata bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Neji-san. Have a nice night" She said formally. "You too. Take care" He said, and he waited until she was inside. Then he turned and walked away. Hinata reached her room and noticed Naruto chilling on his bed.

"Hey! Where have you been?" He asked lively. "Home" She said with a smile. "I went to visit my father and sister" She said. "Oh.. " Naruto said. They never really talked about their families, so he didn't really know their relationship. He didn't bother to ask though. "What's that?" He pointed at the bag she just placed on the floor. "This?" Hinata reached in the bag and took out the dress. "Woah! For the prom?" Naruto asked, and Hinata nodded in response. She put it in her closet and went to tidy up her side of the room a bit. "It's beautiful" Naruto said.

"Who were you going with again?" He asked, not remembering if she'd told him. "Shikamaru" Hinata said. "O-oh…" Naruto said, looking to the side. "That's…." He awkwardly scratched his head. "Hmm?" Hinata looked at him.

"Well, about that… There's something I've been wanting to tell you lately" Naruto said. "What is it?" She asked sweetly. Naruto swallowed. This time he should just hurry and spill it, before anything would interrupt him _again_. Just be direct! "Shikamaru likes you!" He said, almost yelled actually. "E-eh?" Hinata's eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "S-Shikamaru what?" She asked with disbelief. "I'm sorry! I was wrong about Sasuke liking you. It's Shikamaru" Naruto explained, feeling guilty.

"S-Shikamaru likes me.. but…" She then remembered the night she went to see a movie with Shikamaru. They held hands... He always cared for her, always helped her. He asked her so courageously for the prom before she could reply to Kiba before. She thought it was all because of friendship. "That's…" She sat down on the bed, still not believing. "But then, what should I do?" She asked Naruto. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah" Naruto said.

"Actually.. Sasuke told me" He said. Hinata sighed and covered her face with her hands. "He shouldn't like me!" She whined. "What should I do?" She asked again. Naruto shrugged. "Be fair with him. Just go to the prom with him like you would. Unless he confesses just stay calm and normal. Pretend you don't know about his feelings" Naruto said. "When he _does_ confess…" He paused and Hinata waited. "Well… then just say you see him as a friend and can't get yourself to think more of him" Naruto said easily. "Hmhm.. sounds reasonable" Hinata nodded. "Thanks, Naruto" She said, continuing with tidying her room. She was still a little bit worried though, hoping she didn't give Shikamaru any hope with her dense behavior.

* * *

><p>That night she went to Kakashi's room again. "Where have you been today?" Kakashi asked, kissing her forehead. "I went home, to see my father and sister" Hinata said, kissing his masked face. "I see, how was it?" Kakashi asked. "I'm glad I went" Hinata said, smiling. "And I got a dress for the prom now" She said happily. "Can I see it?" Kakashi asked. "Nope" She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll see it at the prom" She said teasingly. "Nawww why" Kakashi whined, nuzzling her neck, making her giggle like a little girl. "It's a surprise!" She laughed.<p>

"Can't we agree to meet at a secret place at the prom? I want to have at least one dance with you" Hinata said with a pout. "We'll see" Kakashi said, and he kissed her neck, distracting her from the subject. Hinata giggled at the feeling of the fabric of his mask against her skin, and she squirmed in his embrace.

"Who are you going with?" He asked. "I heard girls say Kiba asked you, did you agree?" Kakashi asked. "You heard?" Hinata said surprised. "Hehe well, no. I'm going with Shikamaru" She said. "I see, you even had to reject someone. Didn't expect less from you" Kakashi said, and Hinata snuggled closer to him. "I love you" She whispered. "Love you too" Kakashi muttered.

oOo

Naruto was happily prancing through the corridors of the dorm after just getting himself a coke at the vending machines. When he passed the lobby he noticed Sasuke and Kiba chilling there. He smirked and went towards them.

"Heya!" He greeted. "Oh it's you" Sasuke said, looking up at him and Naruto pouted. "Nice to see you too" He grumbled. Sasuke smirked. "Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, looking around. "Sleeping I think" Sasuke laughed. "We were just hanging around a bit. Sometimes you get tired of those small rooms" Kiba laughed.

"Hey, I heard you were rejected by Hinata?" Naruto teased, pointing at Kiba. "Haha yeah" Kiba admitted shamelessly. "But I got enough choice too, so it's not like it's that bad" Kiba said, shrugging. "Who are you going with now?" Naruto asked. "I don't remember her name" Kiba said with a frown, trying to remember. "Geez" Sasuke shook his head and Naruto laughed. "You're hopeless" Sasuke commented. "What about you Sasuke? Who are you going with?" Naruto asked curiously. "I'm going with…." Sasuke thought for a moment, and Kiba laughed loudly. "You're hopeless!" He copied, laughing at Sasuke. "Oh her name was Sakura" Sasuke remembered, and he grinned proudly at Kiba.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura? From my class?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself. "I guess" Sasuke said with a shrug. Naruto remembered his conversation with Hinata for a moment, about Sakura and Iruka, but then shook his head and turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Why her?" Naruto asked. "She asked me, and I just want to make sure I have a date so I can attend. I didn't see a reason to reject her" Sasuke said.

"What about you?" He asked. "I'm going with… Ino" Naruto said, coming to the realization while he said that. He was going with Sakura's best friend! That would be perfect! Let the girls stick together while he could be together with Sasuke! A goofy smile appeared on his face, just by thinking of being around Sasuke at the prom. "Are you that happy you're going with her?" Sasuke asked, noticing Naruto's grin. "Oh no no no!" Naruto said, shaking his head with a blush. "I see" Sasuke said and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look" Kiba suddenly said, getting up from his chair and walking to the announcements screen. "Tomorrow shuttle run for P.E.?" Kiba asked. "Ah man!" Naruto complained. "I hate the shuttle run! Is it official or practice?" He asked. "Official I guess" Kiba said, and Sasuke shrugged. "Piece of cake" He said. "No man!" Naruto yelled, punching Sasuke's shoulder. "Horrible! Those beeps give me the creeps!" He yelled, and Sasuke laughed at the rhyme, rubbing the spot Naruto just punched.

"Haha, but I do think it's a little bit short notice" Sasuke admitted, getting up from his chair to take a close look at the screen as well. "I'll go to Kakashi to complain about it" He said, and he lazily headed towards the elevator. Naruto stood in front of the screen as well now, reading it. "Glad I see this now" Kiba said, and Naruto nodded. He looked at Sasuke who just disappeared behind the closing elevator doors. Then suddenly Naruto's brain started working. Hinata wasn't in their room when he left. Which meant.. she was possibly, no he was sure of it… Hinata must be in Kakashi's room! He gasped and suddenly spun around, heading for the stairs. "Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto quickly sped up the stairs, immediately training for P.E., he thought. He should be faster than Sasuke now! He reached the part of the building where Kakashi's room was, and noticed Sasuke walking through the corridor. "Shit!" He yelled, and he ran towards Sasuke. "SASUKE!" He yelled, and Sasuke turned around. "NARUTO?" He yelled, but right after that he was tackled straight down to the floor. A loud yell filled the corridor, followed by a loud bump.

"_Eeh_! What was that?" Hinata squeaked in surprise, looking at the door. "Hide in the bathroom, I'll go look. Probably students trying to prank me again" Kakashi said, and he pushed Hinata into the bathroom and closed the door. He quickly put his mask back on and sneaked towards the door.

"Oh…" He mumbled when he opened the door. He was surprised to see Sasuke on the floor, Naruto on top of him. Their faces only inches away from each other, both having a bruise on their lips, and both were panting as well. "Get a room" He said bluntly, and he closed the door again.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, blushes creeping to their cheeks as they realized their position, and what just had happened.

"YAAAHHH" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto off him and backing away on the floor. "W-w-what the hell are you doing!" He yelled. Before Naruto could even answer, Sasuke already sped off. "Wait!" Naruto yelled, but he didn't bother getting up from the floor, since he wouldn't catch up anyway. "Geez" Naruto sighed. At least he succeeded, Hinata was safe. But… He slowly brought his hand to his lips. During their fall, their lips bumped each other. He licked his lips, tasting a bit of his own blood. "Can I count that as a kiss?" He mumbled to himself, slowly getting up from the floor and rubbing his sore body. He then giggled and happily headed back downstairs. He felt like taking a walk outside while repeating the scene in his head.

"Oh man…." Sasuke mumbled, studying himself in the mirror. He had a small bruise just above his lip. "That jerk! What was he thinking!" He yelled to his own reflection, and he rubbed his lips. Then he went to lay down on his bed, still cursing Naruto. And totally forgotten why he actually went to Kakashi's room in the first place.

oOo

"Geez, I knew Naruto was gay but I didn't know he was hooking up with your friend Sasuke" Kakashi said, lazily sitting down on the couch. "What?" Hinata squeaked, standing in front of Kakashi. Kakashi just lazily motioned she should join him by patting on the empty spot beside him.

"I don't know why here of all places, but looked like there had been some stuff going on between those two" Kakashi said. "What was?" Hinata asked curiously, sitting down next to Kakashi. She let out a surprised "_aah_!" when Kakashi suddenly pulled her on his lap, looking her straight into her eyes. "Looked like they had been doing something like this" Kakashi said, planting a kiss on her lips. Hinata giggled, she always thought it was a funny feeling when he kissed her with his mask still on. "Are you serious?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Dunno, looked like it" He said, moving to her neck to kiss her there. "T-take this off! It tickles!" Hinata complained between giggles as she tried to pull off his mask. Kakashi grinned and leaned back so she could pull down his mask. Hinata grinned at his maskless face and leaned in to kiss him, her lips tenderly brushing against his.

oOo

"Hey, Ino" Sakura said happily, opening the door for her best friend. "I still can't believe you like living in the dorms" Ino said, shaking her head as she took a look around the room.

"Hello" Tenten, Sakura's roommate, greeted. She was sitting in front of the mirror, doing her hair. "Hey" Ino said with a smile. "So, I guess we'll go for a walk. I need to tell you something" Sakura said, and they waved at Tenten before leaving the room. "Isn't it annoying? Living together with someone like that, no privacy" Ino complained. "It's not great but not bad either" Sakura said as she shrugged. "Ah well, what is it you wanted to say" Ino said.

"Yeah well…. I've been having some dates lately… with Iruka-sensei" She admitted, and Ino's eyes widened. "What? You didn't tell me?" She said, shocked. "Well I was a little bit confused about it. When he compliments me, I don't know if I'm happy because I like him, or because it's just good for my ego. I still like Kakashi-sensei too" Sakura said. "You really have a teacher complex" Ino said with a sigh. "No really, listen to me" Sakura said. "I don't know what to do" She said. "Well" Ino stopped walking. "Know that you've been betraying Iruka-sensei all along, if he knows your intentions… you'd better set your thought straight before everything turns into a mess" Ino said. "That's what I'm trying and that's why I'm talking to you now! I know I only wanted to impress Kakashi-sensei with this. And it's still on my mind. But I also enjoy being with Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Really, think about it yourself before you discuss with me" Ino said, turning and walking on. "Hey, what about paying Kakashi-sensei a visit? The two of us?" Sakura asked. "Huh?" Ino asked. "Come on!" Before Ino could say something, Sakura had already grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Sakura had to see Kakashi, that way she'd know what her heart really wants.

oOo

"Kakashi" Hinata said in a gushing voice, burying her face in his neck while he napped at her breasts. He moved back to her lips and kissed her senseless while he rubbed and massaged her breasts with his hands. Hinata moaned in the kiss, moving her hands up and down his muscled bare chest.

They both almost jumped in shock when they heard loud knocks on the door. "Oh shit" Hinata rolled from Kakashi's lap and Kakashi quickly put on his mask. He then quickly looked for his shirt. Hinata put on her bra and looked for her shirt as well. "Were you expecting someone?" She asked breathlessly. "No I wasn't" Kakashi said. "Where's my shirt?" Hinata asked, bending down to look under the couch. "Here's yours! Where's mine?" Kakashi asked, throwing her her shirt.

What they never expected though, was for the door to swing open and two girls happily enter the room. "Surprise!" They said, although they immediately froze, their smiles fading. They looked with big eyes at the half naked Hinata who was still sitting on the floor, and then Kakashi, half naked as well. Kakashi and Hinata gasped, watching them with big eyes. "W-what the hell! You can't just enter like that!" Kakashi barked with a red face. Hinata quickly covered herself with the shirt she had in her hands, and Kakashi stepped in front of her.

"This… is not what you think" He said, though knowing it was the most idiotic thing to say. Sakura took a few steps back and then ran away. "S-Sakura!" Ino looked at them once more and then followed her friend.

"We're so dead" Hinata said, bowing her head. Kakashi was still speechless. He walked towards the door and closed it, this time locked it too. "What do we do now?" Hinata asked as Kakashi took her hand and helped her stand. "I don't know" Kakashi said. "But for now, I think we'll just have to wait…. I don't know what the girls will do" Kakashi said. Hinata sighed. Knowing Sakura, she'd probably do what's worst for them.

oOo

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino yelled out of breath. Sakura had run all the way outside, and Ino finally caught up. Sakura stopped and fell on her knees. "Sakura!" Ino placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, both saying nothing.

"Are you going to report them?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed but didn't say anything. "I don't know" She said. "I still like Kakashi-sensei, I just noticed that. I remember why I was dating Iruka-sensei but… seeing Kakashi with that Hyuuga, it's as if it makes no sense what I'm doing" Sakura said. "Sakura…" Ino mumbled. Sakura clenched her fist. She felt confused and heartbroken, but she also didn't feel like betraying them, knowing how much hurt it would cause.

"Ino, don't tell anyone what you just saw. I won't, either" Sakura said. "What?" Ino said shocked. "But…" "He will come back to me, eventually. With Iruka-sensei, I'll make him jealous" She said, determined. She then got back on her legs. "I think I've got my thoughts straight again" She said, and Ino smirked. She swung her arm around her shoulders, and they returned back to the dorm together.

"Shit man" Naruto mumbled from behind the bushes. He didn't mean to spy on them, he didn't mean to hear all this. But this was quite shocking!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess you're all looking forward to the prom! I didn't feel like skipping through the time just to reach the prom, there's enough that can happen before it happens :) <strong>

**Even I am curious to what drama's will unfold there since I'm still figuring out! So many stories are going on now, and I guess all will reach a certain climax :) **

**I love reviews! :D  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Before the prom

**AN: I didn't have that much free time now, but enough to write this down.**

**I'll already tell you the official prom chapter(s?) will be right after this one :)  
><strong>

**Hope you'll still like it though!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. Before the prom<br>**

* * *

><p>Hinata puffed and panted, the shuttle run test <em>(also known as multi-stage fitness test)<em> was killing her! She shook her head, her ponytail swaying out of her face. Running back to the other line after the beep, she looked at the guys who were watching them. They already had their turn and were now watching the girls. Hinata looked at Kakashi, and then her eyes wandered to Shikamaru. He was watching her, a smile on his face. She started to feel uncomfortable and was happy when they could turn back and run the other way again.

Ever since Naruto told her about Shikamaru liking her, she felt a little bit uncomfortable around him. Thoughts about him distracted her, and before she knew it she felt a stinging pain in her ankle and she hit the floor. The other girls looked shocked but didn't dare to stop running.

"Hinata!" Kakashi wanted to walk towards her, but before he could even move Shikamaru was already at her side. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" He asked, ignoring the other girls who were running around them. "I think I s-sprained my ankle" Hinata stuttered nervously, feeling her ankle. "Come here" Shikamaru said, and he wrapped his arm around her and helped her stand. Hinata carefully stood and leaned on him as he helped her walk."Take her to the infirmary" Kakashi said, and Shikamaru nodded and walked away with Hinata. Kakashi watched them. That guy… the way he had his arm around her, the way he cared about her, even the way he looked at her. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. If this all was because of friendship he was gonna eat his shoe.

Shikamaru and Hinata reached the small infirmary that belonged to the P.E. hall as well. "Here, sit down" Shikamaru helped her sit down on the bench and bent down to take a look at her ankle. "Eh, t-that is…." Hinata stuttered with a blush, but Shikamaru simply started taking off her shoe. "No need to be embarrassed" Shikamaru said. "Just have to make sure you're fine" He said after taking off her shoe. "Does it hurt?" He asked, feeling her ankle. Hinata nodded shyly. "Alright…" Shikamaru got up and took some ice from the fridge. He took off her sock and held the ice against her swollen ankle.

Hinata nervously watched him, afraid to say anything. Shikamaru was so gentle, she felt guilty for not having the same feelings as him. He looked up at her, his eyes locked with hers this time. She did feel as if her heart made a little jump then, and she nervously looked away. He smirked and after a while took off the ice. He then searched through the drawers and took out some bandage. He carefully took care of her while Hinata just sat there, speechless.

"There" Shikamaru finally said after a long silence. "Can you stand?" He asked. "I d-don't know" Hinata mumbled, and she slowly got to her feet. She swayed a little though and Shikmaru caught her just in time. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Hinata's eyes widened. He had her in a tight embrace to keep her from falling, and her heart started to race, a certain color rising to her cheeks. "I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered.

Kakashi looked at the couple from outside. The girls finished running so he could finally go check on them, and he didn't like the sight at all. He glared. He couldn't believe it. He himself was mature, sexy, strong and all girls were crawling for him. On top of that, he was dating the cutest and prettiest girl he ever knew. Then why was he jealous of a college student? He was never jealous because he had always been very confident with himself. But now… he couldn't help but feel self conscious.

He cleared his throat and Hinata and Shikamaru looked at him. "Class is over, I'll take it over from here. Thanks, Shikamaru" He said, and he noticed how Hinata nervously stepped away from Shikamaru. "Ah ehm.. okay" Shikamaru said, feeling a little bit defeated. "Take care, I'll see you" Shikamaru told Hinata, who responded with a nod. He then left the infirmary and went to he changing rooms.

An awkward silence filled the room, and it was even more awkward when Kakashi stepped to the door and locked it. "K-Kakashi… what are you doing?" Hinata asked, still not recovered from the sudden body contact with Shikamaru. Kakashi calmly walked towards her and took her by her shoulders. He gently pushed her back down onto the bench again, and bent down to examine her ankle. "I see he took well care of it" He mumbled, and Hinata nodded nervously. There was a certain tense atmosphere, and she wondered if Kakashi had probably been watching them just now. Kakashi looked up at her and she nervously looked back.

"Hinata…" Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask, and Hinata was too slow to think before he pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. "Hmmmphh" Hinata moaned in surprise as Kakashi's tongue played with her own. Kakashi panted and brought up his hands, moving them under her shirt and rubbing her bare sides. Hinata gasped at the feeling of his cold hands on her skin, and she squirmed.

"K-Kakashi" She breathed out when he broke the kiss to catch his breath, but he just kissed her again. He pushed her back, and Hinata admitted defeat and now leaned against the wall as she let him kiss her until she was out of breath again. He never gave her the chance to speak, and just kissed her again and again. "Ah! K-K-Kakashi what are you – n-not here!" Hinata squeaked. A mixture of emotion and desire went through Kakashi as he simply pulled up her shirt and bra and started to kiss and suck at her breasts. He couldn't hear her soft protests, and couldn't even feel her trying to push him away. He hated how he had to watch other guys fall in love with her, get closer to her, even make her blush. He could do nothing but watch. He wanted to shout out to the world that she was his, that she belonged to him only. But he knew he couldn't do that.

Hinata had given up her struggling and just trembled beneath him as he massaged and sucked her breasts. "Aah! No, Kakashi!" She moaned when he slid his hand into her shorts, rubbing her entrance. "Hinata" He whispered into her ear, and he stuck a finger into her. Hinata moaned and whimpered, squirming and even thrashing a little. But his other hand held her in place, and he even pushed her down so she was laying back on the bench now.

"Don't do it" Hinata whispered when he pulled down his own pants, revealing his stiff erection. "I'm sorry" He breathed, and he pulled down her shorts and panties and thrust into her. Hinata yelped and quickly brought up her hands to her mouth to muffle herself. "Mmphh!" She moaned as Kakashi fucked her more roughly than he had ever done before. But even if she felt reluctant, it still felt wonderful. After a few more thrusts she reached her orgasm with a high pitched, muffled moan. Not long after, Kakashi released into her and collapsed on top of her, still panting and catching his breath.

"That – was… so careless" Hinata panted. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't restrain myself" Kakashi whispered breathlessly, stroking her hair and nuzzling her neck. "I noticed that" Hinata mumbled. She didn't feel like bringing it into discussion, since it already happened. She closed her eyes and moved her hand through Kakashi's hair, while her other felt his sweaty back, still covered with his shirt. "I g-guess I should get going" She finally said, trying to pull down her shirt and bra. "Nope. Not going anywhere" Kakashi mumbled, his face between her breasts and his hands keeping her from pulling her clothing down. "K-Kakashi we're at school!" Hinata hissed. "I know" Kakashi mumbled, and Hinata laid back down with a sigh. "Come on.." Hinata mumbled, and she giggled. Kakashi finally obeyed and moved off her. Hinata fixed her clothes and slowly stood on shaking legs. Kakashi let her lean on him, hugging her in the process.

"Can't you.. go with someone else? To the prom?" He asked. "W-why?" Hinata asked nervously. She hoped Kakashi hadn't figured that Shikamaru liked her. "Hmmh.. never mind" Kakashi said, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go" He said, and he unlocked the door and helped her walk.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto!" Iruka said lively as he noticed Naruto enter the classroom. It was just before dinner time, and he was busy checking some exercises. "Iruka-sensei! Will you be finished working soon? My class only ended just now and I thought we could go for some ramen together. I mean, it's been a while" Naruto said. Iruka nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Just been a bit busy lately, but ramen sounds great. My treat" Iruka said, and Naruto nodded.<p>

He knew exactly what Iruka had been busy with, and he wanted to try and confront him about it today. If he could do it was only the question.

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto said happily after stuffing himself with four bowls of ramen. "You haven't changed at all" Iruka said, and he shook his head. Naruto grinned happily. He and Iruka had always had a good bond together. Before he came studying at his college, he was already an acquaintance. He was also a little bit the reason that Naruto chose for this college. But ever since he started studying there they stopped hanging out together. Naruto was busy with new friends while Iruka seemed busy as well. And even seemed to be dating a classmate!

Naruto looked at Iruka, and Iruka noticed him staring. "What?" He asked. "Hmm…" Naruto glared at him. "I can feel something" Naruto said, waving with his hands and acting like some retarded fortuneteller. "Are you… perhaps… dating a student?" He asked softly so that the conversation would stay private. Iruka's reaction was not even a bit private since he gave a shocked shout and attracted all attention. When everyone shrugged and continued eating he lunged at Naruto. "What makes you think that?" He hissed. "At first.. your reaction just now. Second, I just overheard something…" Naruto mumbled. "Can't deny it then" Iruka said with a sigh, but he smiled. Naruto studied Iruka's expression, he looked really happy. "You know…" He started, and he thought about how to bring Sakura's evil intentions up. "Hmm?" Iruka looked at him and Naruto stopped talking. Iruka was smiling so brightly, it was even as if his eyes were sparkling. Was he that happy with Sakura? Naruto bit his lip.

"What is it?" Iruka asked. "Well…" Naruto said, hesitating. No he couldn't, he didn't want to be the one responsible for making him sad. Even though he had to know the truth, he just couldn't say it. "I like guys" He admitted, changing the subject as he remembered he hadn't shared his secret with his dear friend yet. "Wha – really?" Iruka asked, perplexed. "Yeah" Naruto said with a smile. "I forgot to tell you that" He joked, and Iruka laughed and patted his head. "Is there already someone you like?" Iruka asked. "Hmhm" Naruto mumbled with a nod, remembering his accident with Sasuke.

Ever since then it was as if Sasuke had been avoiding him, was he angry? He actually didn't have the courage to confront him about it. Naruto sighed, feeling like a failure. Not only because of Sasuke, but also because he didn't tell Iruka what he wanted to tell him. This was definitely not his first time trying to tell someone something important, and failing. He also didn't feel like informing Hinata of his evil classmate that still seemed to be chasing Kakashi, knowing Hinata had enough worries. So, now he was the only one who knew about this. And for now he would also like to keep it to himself. It was definitely not an everyday gossip.

oOo

Days passed by. They got colder, darker and whiter. Snow had started to fall, and before everyone could realize time went by so fast, it was already the day before the prom.

"Excited?" Kakashi asked Hinata. They were snuggling on his couch, still as close as ever. Kakashi was a bit worried about Hinata and Shikamaru, but he managed to control it pretty well. "Hmhm" Hinata replied and she gave him a kiss. "After the prom we'll have holidays huh? Maybe we could go somewhere, together" She suggested with a shy smile. "We could do that" Kakashi said, and he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. He then let go of her and got up from the couch.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as Kakashi got something out of the pocket of his coat. "This" Kakashi said, showing her a tiny package. "I bought it for you" He said, and Hinata got up from the couch with a blush. "For me?" She asked with a sweet smile. Kakashi nodded. "It's an early Christmas present. I know it's still a week until Christmas, but since the prom is tomorrow I thought I'd give it now" He said, and he gave her the present. "T-thanks Kakashi" Hinata said shyly, accepting it. She nervously opened it and reached inside. Kakashi watched how she revealed the beautiful necklace with a blush. "It's beautiful!" She said happily as she studied it. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Here" Kakashi said, taking the necklace from her and putting it on her neck. "Wear this, tomorrow night at the prom. That way you'll be mine just a little bit" Kakashi said, and he smiled. "I'll always be yours" Hinata said, turning around and hugging him. "Thanks" She said lovingly, and Kakashi caressed the back of her head. He hadn't told her he was worried about her and Shikamaru, but he was sure to keep an eye on those two.

oOo

The next night Hinata found herself in front of her mirror, wearing her mother's dress. She nervously looked at herself, wondering if it wasn't showing too much skin. She giggled at the memory of her father's look, she must've really looked like her mother.

"Woah you look beautiful!" Naruto said. He just came out of the bathroom and was now checking his roommate out. "Thanks, you too!" Hinata giggled. Naruto looked like a real gentleman, wearing a neat suit and with his hair swept back. He actually looked like a whole different person.

"Here, let me help you" He said when he noticed her struggling with her necklace. He took the necklace from her and Hinata moved her hair away from her neck. Naruto put it on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Hinata giggled at their reflection. Anyone would think they were couple, but people should know how great it was to be this close with a guy who was gay. She really treasured her friendship with Naruto.

"Nervous?" He asked, and Hinata nodded. "No need to. I'm not nervous either" Naruto laughed. Hinata nodded and went to brush her hair some more. "Well, I'll be going ahead. Ino is not living in the dorms so I'll have to pick her up at her house. See you at the prom" Naruto said, giving her a comforting pat on her shoulder before he left the room.

Hinata gave her make up one finishing touch and then sat down on her bed, waiting for Shikamaru to pick her up. When she heard knocks on the door her heart started to race. She took a deep breath in and opened the door.

"Hi Shikamaru" She said nervously. "Hi…" Shikamaru replied, and Hinata noticed the look in his eyes change when he checked her out. "D-don't look at me like… that…" She said with a red face, looking away from him. "Ah, sorry. It's just… you look beautiful" He said with a smile, and Hinata blushed at his compliment. "T-Thanks" She said, and she accepted his arm. "Well, shall we go then?" Shikamaru asked, and Hinata nodded.

They started to walk, their arms entangled. Hinata already felt uncomfortable, and that was surely not because of her high heels.


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking point

**AN: Hey there! I'm finally uploading this. This really was unbelievable, I finally reached the part I was so excited for to write. I had all kinds of ideas in my head, but just when I wanted to start writing it, I don't know why, but my head was completely empty. **

**This was my third (!) attempt at writing the chapter. It was worth rewriting though because I'm satisfied with how it turned out.  
><strong>

**A lot happens in this chapter so prepare for some drama, and I hope you'll look forward to the next one as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. Breaking point<br>**

* * *

><p>Hinata felt Shikamaru's arm tighten around hers as they entered the big school hall, decorated by their own class not long ago. They looked around and they had to admit, they did a good job.<p>

"Looks like everybody's already here" Shikamaru said, and Hinata blushed. "S-s-sorry" She stuttered nervously. She was totally not used to wearing high heels, causing their walk towards school to take ages. "It's okay, we're not that late" Shikamaru said, gazing at his watch.

"Ah, there you are! Took you long enough" Sasuke said. He and Sakura came walking towards them. They weren't holding arms like they were, but at least they looked comfortable. Realizing this, Hinata quickly slipped her arm out of Shikamaru's grip and shuffled nervously away from him. They were too close! Shikamaru smirked at this and wrapped his arm around her. "Now now, don't be like that. We're a 'couple' aren't we?" He teased, causing Hinata to blush even more and stutter inaudible things.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the two, remembering the sight of half naked Hinata and Kakashi. Where was he anyway? She looked around.

"Who are you looking for? I thought I saw Naruto and Ino at the bar" Sasuke said, but Sakura shook her head. Then she noticed the familiar hair style, he was there! With… wait, who was that? "Hey, that woman with Kakashi-sensei. Who's that?" She said, purposely glancing at Hinata. "Eh?" She looked and her jaw almost dropped. Kakashi had brought Rena with him, his ex girlfriend! What the hell! Why didn't she know about this? Sakura grinned at the change of Hinata's expression. She just confirmed Hinata was serious about him, meaning… she looked at Shikamaru who held Hinata so lovingly. The poor guy, she thought.

"Hey!" Naruto and Ino came walking towards them with their drinks. "Alcohol?" Sasuke asked, gazing at their glasses. "Yeah, we've got alcohol! Awesome huh? So different compared to high school" Naruto said, drinking his beer. "Yeah, our class is in charge of the drinks. We'll take turns in serving as well" Ino explained, drinking from her cocktail. She then held the glass in the air to show. "We also followed this workshop on how to make cocktails. We're not pro but at least they're tasty" She said and she giggled.

Shikamaru noticed Hinata looking at the cocktail and he grinned. "Want one too?" He asked. "Eh I uhm…" Hinata stuttered, but in the end she nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back" Shikamaru said, and before Hinata could protest or offer him to go together, he was already gone. "What a gentleman" Ino said. Hinata looked at her feet and Ino and Sakura exchanged glances, wondering about her relationship with Kakashi. Was it only physical? Was there more? Hinata looked once more at Kakashi and Rena, and then turned her back towards him.

She then noticed people had been staring at her, of course they weren't used to her wearing such an exposing dress. Normally she wore clothes that barely exposed any skin, and now… she quickly shook her head a bit so her hair covered a bit of skin. She looked at Sakura and Ino. Just like almost all other girls they had their hair in a beautiful tight knot, revealing their bare backs and necks. She played with her own hair, thinking she maybe should have done something with it as well.

"What are you worrying about?" Naruto asked, patting her head. "N-nothing" She said shyly. "Come on, we're at the prom we've all been waiting for! Let's have a lot of fun!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiled at him, then he quickly looked away. He realized it had been a long time since they really talked. Ever since their little accident, he had been purposely avoiding Naruto. He didn't exactly know why, it just felt so uncomfortable around him. Hinata smiled. "You're right!" She said.

"Here, Hinata" Hinata looked behind her and saw Shikamaru who handed her a cocktail. "Thanks!" She said gratefully. "No problem" Shikamaru replied, drinking his own beer. After a while the lights were suddenly switched off and the stage was lit with spotlights. Temari, wearing a beautiful red dress, appeared on stage with a microphone. She waited until the music died down and then started speaking.

"Everyone! Welcome to this year's Christmas prom! Thank you all for working so hard for this, we're definitely gonna make this a wonderful prom! Please control yourself with drinking, and anyone who misbehaves will be kicked out" She said strictly. "I really don't know what to think of that girl" Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Now, we'd like to open the prom with a nice couple dance! Everyone, take the hand of the partner you arrived with, and warm up the dance floor!" Temari yelled in the microphone. Right then the music started playing again, and romantic red lights filled the hall.

"Uhm… well" Shikamaru said after an uncomfortable cough, and he offered Hinata his hand. Hinata hesitated a little before she accepted it. She then looked him in his eyes and smiled. She felt his hand hold her back now and they slowly started dancing, like all others. "I c-can't dance" Hinata whispered. She blushed when Shikamaru leaned in and whispered "me neither" in her ear. She giggled at this and felt comfortable now. Focused on him and dancing, for a moment she forgot about everything else.

"So, where's your beloved Hinata?" Rena said softly as she and Kakashi danced. "I don't know, there's so many people" Kakashi replied. "Don't you know what she looks like?" Rena asked. Kakashi shook his head. "I haven't seen her dress yet" He said. "Really?" Rena raised her eyebrows. "So… you'll be the last to see her in it" She said, a little bit teasing. Kakashi didn't reply to this. "Funny how you're still not over your mask thing. Even at the prom" Rena said, shaking her head. Kakashi grinned. "I never will" He replied. "Hey, isn't that her?" Rena asked, and Kakashi looked at the direction she was looking at. And she was right. Everyone had moved in way so that they had a clear view through the crowd now, and he caught a glance of her beautiful long hair. His heart jumped at her beauty, she looked incredible in that dress. And so damn sexy. But at the same time his heart ached, seeing how she was in the arms of that guy. "They look good together" Rena teased. Kakashi then let go of her and walked away.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata and he smiled. They had their eyes locked now, and they were even dancing properly. This actually felt pretty good! The song slowly came to its end, and their dancing slowed. He looked into Hinata's beautiful eyes, and then slowly felt how he was drawn closer. Her eyes widened, and before he could realize it, his lips touched hers. He gently kissed her and she froze.

"Hey! I was only kidding!" Rena said, hurrying after Kakashi. "Kakashi!" She said, grabbing a tight hold of his arm. Kakashi angrily turned around. "It's not funny!" He said. He gazed once more at Hinata and Shikamaru, and then his eyes widened. He was kissing her. Anger was building up inside of him, and most of all jealousy. He wanted to step towards them but Rena was still holding his arm tightly. "Y-you can't!" She hissed and Kakashi looked at her. "If you do something now… everything you've done to keep it a secret will be a waste" Rena said. Kakashi sighed and pulled free from her grip. He turned and left the dance floor with Rena after him.

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru said after pulling back from the kiss. Hinata was still looking at him with big eyes. She then turned and quickly left the dance floor, her hand covering her mouth. "H-Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled, but he wasn't going after her. By now the song was replaced with a loud song, and everyone had stopped dancing.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, placing his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. He had seen the whole thing and was kind of shocked by it. "Yeah… ah man! How could I be so stupid?" Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Dude, it's okay. Let's go get something to drink. She'll come back when she's cooled off" Sasuke said with a smirk, and Shikamaru nodded. "Woah, did they just kiss?" Ino said perplexed, and Sakura nodded. "That little slut" She said, shaking her head in disapproval. This deserved her an elbow in her side from Naruto. "Ouch! That hurt!" She yelled. "No one calls Hinata a slut. Got it?" He said angrily before taking off. "Tsch. What's so good about her" Sakura mumbled, and Ino shrugged in response.

"Ooof" Hinata sighed and leaned against the cold wall. She had bought herself one more cocktail and then went to the backyard to get some fresh air. She looked at the other people that were outside, mostly couples. She touched her lips once more. Her heart was still racing and she felt hot, wondering if it was because of the kiss or the alcohol.

oOo

"Hey, have you seen Hinata?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Their group had split up for a while, and he was glad when he finally caught a glimpse of Naruto at the bar. "Huhh?" Naruto asked. "Geez how much did you drink?" Sasuke asked. "Not much" Naruto said, but he was clearly already very tipsy. "Have you seen Hinata?" Sasuke asked again. "Na-ah" Naruto said, shaking his head. Sasuke sighed and looked around. "What about Shikamaru?" He asked Naruto, but Naruto was already busy ordering another drink. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued looking. Shikamaru had gone to the toilet a while ago, but he hadn't seen him since he left.

"Hey? Where did he go?" Naruto wondered aloud when he turned and Sasuke was gone. He shrugged and went looking for him. After a while he gave up and went to the front yard to catch some air. He watched the couples that were chilling and smoking. Just when he wondered whether he should get a cigarette too or not, he heard familiar voices from around the corner. He looked around and then peeked. He held in his breath. Sakura and Iruka were standing there.

"What are you doing, I told you we shouldn't –" "I just wanted some alone time for us both!" Sakura said. "How do I look?" She asked. "You look… beautiful" He said. They looked at each other, and Sakura stood on her toes. She was kissing him now. Iruka stood frozen on his spot while Sakura kissed him, her arms around his neck. Naruto almost gasped. He remembered Iruka telling him how kisses were something important he only wanted to share with loved ones. Sakura was only using him.

"No!" He yelled, staggering towards them and pulling Sakura away from him. "W-wha? Naruto?" Sakura squeaked, and Iruka gasped. "I-its okay. He already knew" He said hurriedly. "Naruto what's your problem? You're drunk" Iruka said. "This girl" Naruto exaggeratedly pointed at Sakura. "Don't trust her. She's using you!" Naruto said. "Wait what? What are you talking about" Iruka said perplexed. "She's only after Kakashi-sensei. She's using you!" Naruto said. "You're drunk, I don't think…" Iruka tried to say, but Naruto continued. "I heard her say it myself" Naruto said. "Now who do you trust? This little bitch or me? You know you're the only person I don't lie to!" Naruto said. The way he talked sounded definitely drunk, but Iruka felt how he was serious about his words.

"Sakura, is this true?" He asked, turning to Sakura who stood there frozen the whole time. "N-no! O-of course not!" She said, but she was too easy to read. "You're using me to impress Kakashi?" Iruka asked. "A-are you really thinking that? I'm telling you I'm not! Don't you believe me?" She said desperately. When he stared her strictly into her eyes she nervously swallowed and then she gave in. "Fine! It's true! B-but that was only at first! But when I got to know you better –" "I can't believe this!" Iruka interrupted her. "All this time I took you seriously. I did my very best to… to make it work out" Iruka said and he swallowed. "Iruka-sensei!" Sakura begged, but then he looked at her in a way he had never done before. It expressed hate and disgust. This expression didn't suit him! "From now on… aside from class, never appear in front of me again" He said in a cold voice. He then walked away, dragging Naruto along with him.

Sakura was still frozen, and finally she sank on her knees. Tears fell from her eyes and dripped on her dress. It was the truth, she had only done it to use him, to finally reveal to Kakashi that they were together, so that he would want her back. Then why did this hurt so much? She sobbed and cried. This hurt much more than seeing Kakashi together with Hinata. She only realized now that the one in her heart for real wasn't Kakashi, but Iruka. And she had hurt him very badly. She was a horrible girl.

oOo

"Well done Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, clapping his hands. But Iruka couldn't smile anymore. "There you are! I was looking for you" Shizune said as she came towards them. "I'll see you later" Iruka told Naruto, and he walked away with Shizune. Naruto was too drunk to notice that Iruka was completely upset about it all.

"Aaah Sasuke I finally found you!" Naruto yelled when he finally ran into Saske, and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "D-dude. What the hell?" Sasuke protested as he tried to struggle free from Naruto's grip. "Hey, why have you been avoiding me, huh?" Naruto mumbled in Sasuke's ear, making him shiver. "Agh shut up! You drunk!" Sasuke yelled, and he managed to shake him off. He then went outside, where Naruto just came from with Iruka. Naruto grinned and simply followed him. "Don't follow me!" Sasuke said as he sat down on a bench and moved his hands through his hair. It was so hot inside.

"Well? Why have you been avoiding me?" Naruto simply asked. "Geez.." Sasuke sighed. "Because I felt uncomfortable okay? Since that… that… kiss" He mumbled with a blush, and he turned to look away. "Hooooh" Naruto grinned and sat down next to Sasuke. He leaned in. "You mean that little accident?" He asked softly in Sasuke's ear, and he turned around with a red face.

"Dude!" He tried to push Naruto away but he didn't budge. "You call that a kiss? That's so cute" Naruto said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was drunk, okay. Calling him cute, it was probably because of the alcohol. "Shut up" Sasuke mumbled. "But that was nothing more than a little accident" Naruto said softly, tracing his finger down Sasuke's cheek to his chin. "W-w-what are you doing don't touch me!" Sasuke barked. He wanted to get up from the bench but noticed only then that Naruto was holding his wrist.

"You wanna know what a real kiss is like?" Naruto asked teasingly. Sasuke's eyes widened and before he could respond, Naruto's lips were on his. Naruto had a firm hold of his cheek, holding him in position. Sasuke gasped, and Naruto used this opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, exploring his warmth. "Mmmph" Sasuke wanted to pull back at first, but somehow his body refused to. He closed his eyes and unexpectedly kissed him back. Naruto smirked in the kiss when he felt Sasuke respond. When Sasuke heard loud gasps and the sound of people running back inside his eyes shot open and he pulled back.

"_WHAA_" He got from the bench with a loud shout and faced Naruto. His face was bright red and he was panting. "Y-YOU!" He yelled, wiping the saliva from his mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" He said out of breath. Naruto simply shrugged and smiled at him. "I d-don't swing that way!" Sasuke said, for some reason pointing at Naruto as he said that. "Hmmmh you _are_ blushing" Naruto said teasingly. "T-that's because… you! _You kissed me_!" Sasuke said embarrassedly, his hand covering his mouth. "And you kissed me back" Naruto said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at him with that big grin of his. Sasuke stood there frozen, watching him with wide eyes. "Oh I forgot… y-you're drunk. I'd better get g –" He wanted to walk away but Naruto got up from the bench and pulled him back. Sasuke's back was now against Naruto's chest, and Naruto's arms were tightly around his middle. "Let go of me!" Sasuke barked.

"You sure you didn't like it?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I…" Sasuke swallowed. "G-go drink some water, you're driving me crazy!" Sasuke said, struggling to get free. "You are driving me crazy as well" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, causing him to flinch. "W-what?" He turned a little, trying to face him.

But then he felt the grip loosen and heard a loud *_bump_*."Naruto?" He turned around, only to see Naruto's collapsed body. "Shit!" He cursed, kneeling down next to him. Naruto had hit the bench with his head and Sasuke gasped when he saw he was bleeding. "Damn you drunk idiot!" He said with clenched teeth, and he pulled Naruto's unconscious body up and helped him so that he was on his back now.

"Oof, heavy…" He panted as he carried Naruto back inside. He didn't care that people were giving him strange looks, he had to find a teacher.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you been here alone all the time?" Hinata to her side and her eyes widened when she noticed that Kakashi was sitting next to her. "Ah, y-yeah…" She said. "Go away" She mumbled. "If we're sitting here and talking only, no one will suspect" Kakashi said, and Hinata lowered her eyes. "You look beautiful" He said softly. "Thanks…" Hinata whispered. Kakashi smiled when he noticed she was wearing the necklace. "You…" He couldn't even finish what he wanted to say because Hinata got up from the bench and walked away.<p>

"Hey!" He followed her and grabbed her arm. "Let go!" Hinata hissed. "Not until you tell me what's wrong" Kakashi said. When Hinata didn't say anything he quickly looked around to see if they were noticed, and then he dragged her along with him. "L-let go!" Hinata protested, struggling. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw Kakashi drag Hinata with him, they just disappeared around the corner. "Shit!" He said and he followed them.

When they reached an abandoned spot behind the school, Kakashi let go of her. "What are you doing?" Hinata squeaked, rubbing the spot where he held her so tightly. Kakashi pushed her against the wall and looked her in the eyes. "Why are you acting like that?" He asked calmly, and Hinata swallowed.

"Y-you… why did you bring Rena? And why didn't you tell me!" Hinata finally said, and Kakashi signed that she had to keep her voice down. But she didn't care. "I can't believe you just did that without telling me, you probably didn't because you knew it would upset me!" Hinata raged. "Hinata calm down!" He said, his voice raising too. "I brought Rena only for our sake! She's the only one who knows about us!" He whispered. "T-that's not an… wait, what?" Hinata's lips trembled. "But…" She looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so upset tonight…" She mumbled. "Because of that kiss?" Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at him. "You saw?" She asked. "I did, don't tell me you're falling in love with that dude, are you?" Kakashi asked, and Hinata's eyes widened at the direct question. "H-how can you say that? O-of course I'm n-not…he's a friend!" She said.

She squeaked when Kakashi grabbed her wrists and held her hands next to her head, pinning them against the wall. "You're mine" He whispered, and Hinata shut her eyes tightly and turned her head when he leaned in. "Y-you can't… not here!" She whispered as his masked face placed kissed down her neck. "K-Kakashi…" Hinata sighed and she closed her eyes. "I love you" He whispered. Right then they heard a gasp and they turned to look.

"Hinata?" It was Shikamaru. "S-Shikamaru! No! T-this is…." Kakashi quickly let go of her and they regained their positions. Hinata wanted to walk towards Shikamaru, but Kakashi then grabbed her and pulled her against him, his arms possessively around her. "We're lovers" He said bluntly, and Hinata's eyes widened, and so did Shikamaru's. "W-what are you doing? Kakashi!" Hinata struggled in his grip, but Kakashi held her tightly. Job or no job, he suddenly didn't know why he didn't realize this earlier. His job, he could lose it. He could bare it. But he wouldn't be able to lose Hinata, he just couldn't lose her.

"Is that true? Hinata.." Shikamaru asked, and Hinata looked at him with big eyes. She couldn't say anything. When he noticed she didn't struggle anymore he finally saw it. The image he had always tried to suppress from the beginning… Somehow, from the beginning, deep inside he had always known this. They looked perfect together. He sighed and walked away.

"No! Shikamaru! Wait!" Hinata yelled. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Hinata asked when Kakashi finally let go of her. She angrily looked him in his eyes. "Wrong with me? I'm just telling the truth!" Kakashi said. "Or didn't you want him to know the truth? Aren't you satisfied with the truth?" Kakashi yelled. "N-not like this! Why did you do such a thing?" Hinata yelled. "Because I don't want to lose you!" He shouted back, and Hinata froze. "Now, I don't care anymore. If needed, the whole school can know. I would lose my job for you, Hinata" Kakashi said.

"I…." Hinata sighed. "I have to go after him, Kakashi" She said, stepping back, and Kakashi's eyes widened. This feeling… he was losing her. "Hinata…" He said. "Fine then! Go after him! But if you do, _we're over_!" He yelled angrily, and Hinata gasped.

"What? How can you say that! I just…" "You can't have it all Hinata! If you leave now, consider us done!" Kakashi yelled. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. "You're cruel" She said with shaking voice. "Saying these things… I can't understand this is your way of love" Hinata sobbed. "Kakashi you idiot! Fine! It's over!" She yelled, and then she left. She left him. Kakashi sank on his knees. This was it, he lost her. He wasn't prepared for the tears that were forming in his eyes. Why was he such an idiot? Believing she would choose him anyway, no matter what conditions there would be…

"Kakashi?" He looked up and saw Rena. "I just saw Hinata coming from here! She looked upset, what happened?" She said, and she kneeled down next to him. "It's over" Kakashi said, and he swallowed. "We're done".

oOo

Hinata felt the tears burn in her eyes as she made her way through the crowd, looking for a sign of Shikamaru. She was angry and pissed at Kakashi for letting their relationship depend on her own decision. She just couldn't leave Shikamaru alone now! She felt so guilty.. She had lied to him all the time, mislead him, let him fall in love with her, and now he found out the truth… She probably broke his heart.

She looked around. Where the hell was everyone? Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura… "Ah!" She finally caught a glimpse of Ino at the bar. "Hinata what's wrong? You're crying…" Ino said perplexed. "W-where's Shikamaru?" Hinata asked, ignoring what Ino just said. "He said something about going home" Ino said. "Ah, o-okay…" Hinata said. She looked around the prom, but no sign of any of her other friends. Ah well, she had enough of this damn prom anyway. She had to go look for Shikamaru.

She ended up walking back to the dorms on her own. She shivered at the cold, realizing she forgot to get her coat. She staggered a little, walking so long on high heels really caused her feet to hurt.

Walking alone in the dark like this, suddenly it was as if the dorms were further away than normally. When she heard a sound she quickly looked behind her. "S-Shikamaru?" She asked unsurely. She sighed with relief when she saw it was just a bird, she was totally getting herself worked up now. She quickened her pace and squeaked in pain when she fell down. "Damn heels" She cursed to herself.

"_Hinata_!" Hinata almost jumped in shock when she heard someone calling her name. She squinted her eyes and then recognized Ino in the distance. "Hinata wait! Shikamaru didn't go home! I just saw him at the prom!" Ino yelled. Did Ino come all the way after her just to tell her that? Hinata slowly stood on shaking legs, her feet hurting like hell.

"Thanks, Ino! I…" Then suddenly everything went very fast. A van came racing in their direction and stopped right next to Hinata. Before Hinata could even realize it, two strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her inside.

"H-_Hinata_!" Ino yelled, and she ran after the van, her eyes focused on the license plate. She felt a stinging pain in her ankle and cursed her high heels. She kicked them off and ran further after the van. The van sped off though, and slowly disappeared out of sight. Ino sank on her knees. Hinata was just kidnapped right in front of her eyes, and she couldn't do anything.

Not knowing what to do else, she quickly saved the remembered numbers in her phone, and then got on her legs to return to school. She had to look for help.


	18. Chapter 18: Guilt

**AN: Update time :) Thanks for all the reviews! **

**They make me want to update even more ^_^ I hope the chapter after this one will be up soon as well,  
><strong>

**since this chapter is a little bit... mean? x)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. Guilt<br>**

* * *

><p>"Alcohol, some strong alcohol please…" Ino looked at Shikamaru and cocked her eyebrow. It was her turn to serve drinks, and Shikamaru just showed up, demanding some strong alcohol.<p>

"Ahem, more clear please?" She asked as she made a drink for someone else. "Anything" Shikamaru said, and Ino shook her head. "Didn't you say you were going home just now?" She asked him after giving a girl her drink. "I was but… I don't think I'll feel any better then" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I don't know what your problem is but… I don't think alcohol will help either but okay, here you go" She said, and she handed him a glass. Shikamaru looked at it. "I guess you're right" He said after staring at it for a moment, and he turned around. Ino rolled her eyes and put the drink away. She then remembered Hinata was looking for him earlier. "Hey!" She called, but Shikamaru was already out of sight. She felt guilty for sending Hinata off while Shikamaru was actually here. It was not that she was best friends with Hinata but she didn't deserve that either. But it wasn't that long ago so she couldn't be far away. "Sakura please fill in for me!" She said hastily as she made her way to the exit. "Huh?" Sakura asked dumbly, but Ino was already gone.

Sakura slowly staggered to the place behind the bar where Ino was working just now. She looked at her other classmates who were working as well. She had already served drinks earlier that night, and was annoyed that she had to do it again.

Besides, she still felt awful. She looked at Iruka who was dancing with Shizune now. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, trying to forget about him. If it wasn't for these damn serving tasks, she would've gone home a long time ago.

oOo

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Ugh… where am I..?" He mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes tightly again at the stinging pain in his head. He slowly raised his aching head from his pillow and looked around the room. He wasn't at school anymore, but in his own room. He then felt something move on his side and noticed Sasuke beside him. He was sitting in a chair, his upper body leaning on the bed with his head resting on his arms. He was fast asleep.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto slowly brought out. He felt at the bandage on his head and tried to remember what happened. He was at the prom and had some alcohol, he sure could remember and feel that. And he also remembered something like kissing Sasuke… was it a memory or a dream? He smiled at his crush and slowly and gently caressed his head. A dream, probably.

But the fact that Sasuke brought him here and missed the prom, and even stayed with him until he fell asleep, wasn't a dream.

oOo

"Kakashi what's gotten into you?" Kakashi was leaning against the wall, staring in front of him. More and more people were leaving because they either drank too much, or were getting tired. Mostly girls with high heels gave up the dancing and partying, and were dragged or carried away by their dates.

Kakashi looked at Rena and lowered his eyes. "I'm such an idiot, Rena" He said, and he covered his eyes with his hand. "Hmmph, is this the Kakashi I knew? Were you always such a pathetic fool?" Rena asked calmly, and Kakashi lowered his hand and watched her, surprise and shock mixing in his expression. "You're pathetic Hatake Kakashi" Rena said strictly, folding her arms and giving him a stern look.

"Hey…" Kakashi said, and Rena turned to see what distracted Kakashi's attention. Ino arrived, she was out of breath, and she looked very… upset. She exhaled and sank on her knees, panting in exhaustion. "Ino?" Iruka asked as he approached her, and Shizune followed. Kakashi nodded at Rena and they went to them too. Iruka kneeled next to her and tried to make contact with her. "What happened? Are you okay?" Iruka asked. "S-she… I could't do anything… she was just…. They just took her, I didn't – don't now what to do" Ino said out of breath, and the teachers looked at each other and then back at Ino. "What are you talking about? Who was?" Iruka asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Hinata!" Ino cried, and Kakashi and Rena gasped in shock.

"She was k-kidnapped right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do!" Ino said with shaking voice. "It's all my f-fault" She sobbed. "What happened?" Sakura and Shikamaru came towards them, followed by a little crowd. "Please, stay away" Shizune tried to say, but they came closer and Sakura hugged her best friend.

"We have to do something, call the police. I'll let Tsunade know" Shizune told Iruka and she quickly ran away. Iruka nodded and went to call the police after saying "you guys please stay here" to Rena and Kakashi. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked, confused. Kakashi was still frozen and staring at nothing. "Hinata" He said. "What's with her?" Shikamaru asked impatiently. "She was kidnapped" Kakashi said slowly, staring at Ino who was still crying. "_What_?" Shikamaru yelled.

"I guess we have only a few options. Ransom, perverts or murderers, the last two could even be combined" Rena said, receiving annoyed and shocked expressions from the others. "And I guess it won't be the first one since they randomly picked her off the road, it's impossible they knew she would go that way and figure she's the daughter of a wealthy family" She continued.

"I'm not going to wait and find out, I'm going to look for her" Kakashi said, and he wanted to turn around but both Rena and Shikamaru grabbed his sleeve. "Not without me!" Shikamaru said with clenched teeth. "What? Both of you! You can't! Where do you want to look? We'll have to wait until the police gets here, it's impossible to –" She was interrupted by Ino who slightly pulled at Rena's dress to make contact.

"I know the license plate… the van with the men that took her, I've got it here…" She said, and she raised her phone. Rena took Ino's phone and looked closely at the number. "That's great! With this and the help from the police, we might find her!" She said happily. When she heard no response she turned her attention away from the cellphone and looked around. "Eh? Everyone? Hello?" She asked, looking around like an idiot. Everyone disappeared though.

oOo

"W-where are you taking me?" Ino asked as she was dragged away by both Kakashi and Shikamaru. She tried to pull her arms free from their grips but was eventually successfully dragged outside. "Hello? What the hell!" She said as Kakashi opened the door of his car and the men simply pushed her inside. "Tell us where it happened, we have to find her" Kakashi said as he positioned himself behind the steering wheel, and Shikamaru sat down next to Ino on the back seat.

"What? Are you guys dumb?" Ino said with disbelief. She didn't even mind being rude to a teacher, all she thought was that these two guys lost their minds.

"It will take a while before the police gets here, who knows where they've taken her in that time. Maybe they're still close" Kakashi said as they started driving. "I know what you're thinking Ino, but I can't sit still and wait. I want to try, at least" He said, and Ino finally nodded. "It was on the way back to the dorms, go that way" She said, and Kakashi nodded.

"Why was she there anyway? Was she going home? What about you? Were you two together? I don't understand…" Ino turned and glared at Shikamaru, annoyed by all his questions. "She was looking for you" She said. "You told me you were going home so that's what I told her!" Ino said, suddenly feeling this was not only her fault, but Shikamaru's as well. "When I noticed you didn't leave, I went after her. I caught up with her, but then…" Ino didn't finish, but they all knew how the story continued. Kakashi bit his lip as he slowed the car. This was all his fault. If he hadn't done something so careless, Shikamaru wouldn't have walked away and Hinata wouldn't have left the prom on her own.

"Was it here somewhere?" He asked, looking in the mirror to see Ino. But she shook her head. "A little bit further" She said, and Kakashi continued driving. "Here, it happened here" She said. "And they drove that way" She pointed, and Kakashi drove with full speed in the direction. He looked at Shikamaru in the mirror. It was strange, but somehow it seems they had both forgotten about any rivalry or problems. Right now they both had something in common, and that was their love for Hinata, and the fear that something would happen to her.

* * *

><p><em>Slap. <em>Neji slowly brought his hand to his stinging cheek. He just received a slap in the face from his own uncle. "Uncle, I'm very sorry…" He said, and he swallowed. "I lost sight of her – I didn't.." He flinched when Hiashi raised his hand again, but this time it was to cover his own eyes with it.

"My Hinata…" He mumbled. "Did they call the police?" Hiashi asked after a short silence. "Hmm.. yeah" Neji said and he nodded. A long silence followed, and Neji awkwardly stared at the floor. "Go" Hiashi finally said, and Neji nodded obediently and left the room. "And?" A soft, tender voice sounded, and Neji looked at the girl who was waiting for him outside. He totally forgot he had brought her along with him. "Tenten" He said, and he smiled weakly. "Oh.." Tenten slowly brought her hand to his cheek, which was still red from the slap. "Oh, this" Neji took her hand and moved it away from his cheek. "It's nothing" He said. "He has all rights to be mad at me. I messed up… I promised to look out for her… but in the end…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry, it was me who distracted you…" Tenten said, and she lowered her head. "No" Neji took her chin and gently made her face him. "It's not your fault" He said, and Tenten smiled. "I hope they'll find her soon" She whispered. "Me too" Neji whispered back, and he took her in a gentle hug. "Come, I'll take you home" He said, and he took her hand in his.

oOo

"Give it up, I don't think we'll find them" Ino said after driving for a while. "The police will take care of it. We can't do anything" She said, but the guys ignored her. "Hey, what's that?" Both Ino and Shikamaru weren't prepared for Kakashi to suddenly stop the car. "Oof!" They both smacked against the front seats and fell back again. "Seatbelts" Kakashi sighed and he shook his head.

"What the hell? What was that for? What did you see?" Shikamaru asked, but Kakashi already stepped out of the car and ran somewhere. Shikamaru and Ino quickly followed and then saw what made Kakashi stop. There was a black van, parked in the bushes. Well, not really parked. It looked more as if it had a little accident. "Hinata!" Kakashi yelled. "K-Kakashi-sensei! Don't be reckless! What if –" Ino gasped when Kakashi roughly opened the doors of the van. No one was in there. Shikamaru hurried there too and used his cellphone for some light, reminding Ino that Rena still had hers.

"Maybe it's the wrong one" Shikamaru said, but Ino checked the number and shook her head. "This is it. Where are they? They can't be far away now, can they?" She asked, looking around. They were like in the middle of nowhere. "Unless they changed cars" Kakashi said, and he bent down. He held his breath in at the sight of the spats of blood, and the others noticed too.

"N-no, what did they do to her?" Ino asked, immediately crying like a little girl again. "T-this means nothing. We have to keep searching" Shikamaru said, but his voice was shaking. "Damn those bastards!" He cursed, and he went to search the area for any signs of her. "Here, please tell them what we found.." Kakashi said, and he handed his phone with the already dialed number to Ino. She nodded and took the phone. Kakashi then went to search too. "Kakashi!" Shikamaru called after a while. "What?" Kakashi asked as he ran towards him. "Isn't this…." He held up a necklace, the one Kakashi had given her. Kakashi took the necklace from him and looked at it. "Y-yes… this is hers" He said, and he swallowed. "It's not broken" He said as he studied it. "I think she left it here on purpose. We have to keep searching" He said.

"Did you inform the police, Ino?" He asked the still crying girl who came walking towards them now. She nodded. "I called with Tsunade, she would pass the information on to the police. They've sent out search teams" She said, and she sobbed. "What if we're too late? What if…" Shikamaru put his finger on her lips, silencing her. He then gave her a comforting hug. "Stop it…" He whispered, and Ino nodded.

"We found her necklace here, she probably went this way" He said, and they nodded. "I'll take the car, you two please go on from here. We don't know where she can be now" Kakashi said, and he walked back towards the car. Shikamaru nodded. "Good" He said. Ino wanted to protest, she was scared and tired and wanted to sit in the car as well. But she didn't say anything.

"Come" Shikamaru said, and he tugged at her hand. Ino nodded and they continued walking. "You guys… do you really believe we can find something here? Why don't we just leave it to the police…" She complained.

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru said. "But like Kakashi-sensei said earlier, I can't sit still and wait" Shikamaru said, and Ino lowered her eyes. Why was she dragged along by these two men, out of their minds because of love. But then again, she did feel the same. The thought of sitting still and waiting until the police would come with a result, didn't sound good to her either.

oOo

Naruto had dozed off again but woke up by some loud knocks on the door. He yawned and stepped out of his bed, careful not to wake Sasuke. "Kiba?" He asked tiredly. "Hey, Naruto" Kiba said. He seemed a little bit drunk, but not that bad. "I came to tell you your roommate probably won't come home tonight, and I don't know when she will" Kiba said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "She was kidnapped" Kiba explained, and Naruto's jaw dropped. "What?" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. He stretched out and joined the two. Kiba stared at Sasuke with his mouth wide open. "Y-you were here?" He asked in surprise.

"Sasuke, Hinata's kidnapped. What do we do now?" Naruto asked desperately. "You're kidding" Sasuke said, but Kiba shook his head. "I wish I was" He said. "But man I'm so tired, I'm going to bed. Please don't make any noise if you plan to come back Sasuke" Kiba said and he walked away.

"Hinata…" Sasuke sat down on Naruto's bed and tried to realize it. Naruto still stood at the door. "She'll be fine, right? Nothing will happen.." Naruto said, but his voice was shaking. "We'll have to wait… Naruto" Sasuke said, and he got up and put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded. "Y-yeah.." He said. Naruto then turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle. "Please, stay with me. Just a little bit longer.." He said, and Sasuke who first stiffened at the sudden embrace, put his arms around Naruto now.

"Yeah…" He replied, and then he hugged Naruto back. He always thought he was such best friends with Hinata and cared so much for her, but now he realized Naruto might be even closer to her.

Sasuke then remembered his kiss with Naruto. Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke and he held in his breath. This was wrong, being like this with a guy. But somehow his heart told him differently. Was he... gay?


	19. Chapter 19: Kidnapped

**AN: I'm very very very sorry, this is such a late update and it sucks. I have to tell ya, it sucks XD I guess I chose a very bad moment to be attacked by a horrible writers block, as well as busy life. Sorry for the timing guys, I must seem so mean :')**

**Since the school year is coming to an end I have a lot to do, and I also moved to a house closer to the center. So yeah things have been busy.  
><strong>

**About the chapter, it's short. And I'm sorry for bombarding the story with new characters again, this is just for this arc, it won't be long. I hope I can reunite Kakashi and Hinata soon again so we can 'continue with the story!' ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19. Kidnapped<br>**

* * *

><p>It all happened in a flash. One moment she stood on the road, thanking Ino. The other moment she was pressed down on the cold floor of a van, with someone on top of her. "N-no let me go!" She cried as she struggled to get free. "Someone help me!" She shrieked, but the man roughly pulled her hair and she winced in pain.<p>

"Make her shut up!" The driver yelled from the other side of the van. "I'm busy!" The man on top of her replied, and he started tying Hinata's wrists together. Hinata struggled and squirmed, but he was too strong for her. She once more tried to twist out of his grip but this earned her a painful strike across her face, causing her nose to bleed.

After fighting to put some tape over her mouth, the man got up and threw her to the side where she curled up in a little ball. The man sat back in the front seat next to the driver and another man. Hinata shivered and shook in fear, she had no idea what was happening or where they were taking her. She raised her in blood covered face and looked at the backs of the heads of the men. Were they perverts? Murderers? Was she about to be sold into slavery? She didn't want to find out! She struggled against her bonds. Only her hands were tied together behind her back, but despite that she felt numb and it was hard to move her legs. She took a look around the van, escaping seemed so impossible for her. She tried to hear what the men were saying, but the van made so much noise while driving that she could barely hear anything.

With lots of trouble she crawled like a little worm towards the back doors of the van. She looked behind at the men who didn't seem to notice. After a few tries she managed to sit on her knees so she was on eye level with the lock. And now she had to think of a way to open it. The van then hit something while driving, causing her to fall against the door. The old, weak doors couldn't stand the sudden weight and slammed open, and Hinata tumbled out of the van.

"SHIT!" The driver cursed, and he slammed on the brakes. The tires made a screeching sound and before they knew it, they drove into the bushes and hit a tree. "That little bitch" The driver cursed, and he wiped at the wound on his head. He looked at his companion who seemed to be okay.

Hinata moaned in pain as she finally managed to pull her hands out of the loosened rope. She looked at her bloody hands and then glanced at the van in the distance, they had crashed against a tree. She had managed to get on her legs after falling out of the van, and was now hiding somewhere. She didn't have the courage to move further, especially after hearing a loud growl of one of the men. She felt her neck sting a little and put off her necklace. She looked at it. The necklace Kakashi gave her. She suddenly wondered, would he look for her? She hesitated before she slowly let the necklace glide out of her hand. She didn't want to believe it, but if he would, then at least they'd have a trace now.

She heard the men coming closer and tried to hide as best as she could. After a while the sounds faded and a silence followed. Were they gone? She carefully tried to take a look, but then she let out a loud screech when she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her out of her hiding place. She desperately tried to grab for some branches but this only earned her more bruises. When she opened her mouth to scream once more, she felt a sudden pain in her head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared in front of him. He was leaning against the crashed van, surrounded by researching policemen. They hadn't found anything, and were now back at the place where the van was crashed against a tree. Rena and Tsunade had arrived shortly after the police. "This is great, at least we have traces now" One of the policemen said to Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru.<p>

"See, it was a good idea?" Kakashi said to Rena, but she rolled her eyes in response. "Do you have any idea who did this?" Tsunade asked. It was already late at night, but as the head of the school, she somehow felt responsible too. The policeman shook his head. "To be honest, this is already the sixth person who goes missing. Recently there have been reports of missing girls all over town, and one guy with looks similar to a girl..." He explained. "This is the first time we found a real trace. I'm almost sure these are the same, or at least related to those who kidnapped the other girls" He said, and Tsunade nodded.

"But if their car is here, where did they go?" Ino asked. She was sitting on the ground, exhausted from all the walking. "They might've continued walking, or switched cars. I can't tell" The policeman said. "But we found blood on the steering wheel, the driver got injured when they crashed here. So we're going to see if we can identify it" He explained, and Kakashi nodded. Ino looked at Shikamaru. He was standing next to where she was sitting, and he had been staring at nothing all the time.

"A-are you tired?" She asked nervously, but he didn't answer or even budge. He must be really upset, she thought. "I suggest you go home and rest. From now on we'll take care of it" The policeman said, and Tsunade nodded. "That may be the best yeah.." She whispered.

"You'll find her won't you? You will" Shikamaru asked. These were his first words after the police had arrived. "We'll do what we can" The policeman replied, carefully any ways to give them false hope. They nodded and left. While the three walked back to the dorms, there was an awful killing silence. Ino looked at the upset men. There was really nothing she could do.

oOo

Hinata opened her eyes at the feeling of someone touching her head. Her head felt painful, but somehow the feeling was nice. She tried to find the power to sit up straight but failed to.

"Oh, you're awake" A gentle voice said. Hinata looked at the source. It was a sweet looking girl who had been treating the wound on her head. She looked around the room, it looked more like a prison actually. Empty walls and no single furniture. There was one small window with bars, which was the only source of light. Besides the girl who was helping her, five other girls were in the room. They all looked exhausted and injured.

"Where am I?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you" The girl said politely. Hinata finally managed to raise her head and move so she could move into a sitting position against the wall. "I was the third who came here. They keep kidnapping girls, I don't know what for. They just keep talking about this 'Orochimaru'" Hinata bit her lip. What if it was slavery after all!

"They made a mistake though… I'm not a girl" Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-you're..?" She stuttered. He offered her his hand and she shook it weakly. "I'm Haku. They probably mistook me for a girl" He explained, and Hinata blushed for making the same mistake. "I'm Hinata. H-how long have you been here…?" Hinata asked softly, almost whispering. "Four days" Haku said, and Hinata swallowed. "I lost my dog so I was looking for her late at night" Haku said. "That's when they got me" Hinata lowered her head. She didn't want to explain how they got her. She didn't want to remember, it was the scariest thing she ever experienced. And now, she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Haven't they noticed yet…? That you're a guy" Hinata whispered. Haku shook his head. "Actually I was afraid to reveal it, so I just kept still" He said, and he looked at the other girls. Hinata did too.

"H-hi…" She said nervously. The girls who were awake gave weak nods, and one of them said "Hi" back. Hinata leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands. She was glad she was not alone, but she was still terrified. She thought about Kakashi and tears started rolling down her bruised cheeks. She broke up with him, it was something careless, something she hadn't thought over well. They would meet again the next day, talk it over and make up. That was how it should have been. But what if that was the last time she saw him? And Shikamaru… Guilt and regret were almost killing the feeling of fear, and she started to sob. Haku patted her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"What time is it?" She whispered after she was finished crying. "I don't know, probably morning" Haku said, and he signed with his head at the light coming from the window. "They took our phones, and I have no watch" He explained, and the girls shook their heads, signing they didn't know either. Hinata sighed. She then gasped. She slowly slid her hand into her bra and felt. How could she not have felt this all this time? Of course! She was at prom and put her cellphone in her bra. She must have gotten totally used to the feeling because she hadn't noticed it at all. If she may have noticed earlier, who knows, she wouldn't have been here. But then… She looked at the others. No, they all had to be saved. Still, she felt like a complete idiot.

Haku raised his eyebrows at the sudden smile on her face, with her hand still in her bra. "What is it?" He asked. Hinata slowly brought her finger to her lips, signing he should be quiet. And then she got her phone out. Haku's mouth fell open, and the other girls gasped. They had to control themselves to stay calm. Hinata hurriedly checked the battery and was relieved it was still 90%. Good she hadn't used it at all that night, or it would have been a disappointment.

"Oh put it away!" Haku hissed when they heard footsteps, and Hinata quickly put it back in her bra. She pushed it a little, wondering how she got it in a position where you couldn't see it, and what felt comfortable as well. "Well well" The one with the tiny ponytail said, and he smirked. "This should be enough, right?" He asked. "I bet it is. Guess this is even worth _more_ than what he needs from us right?" His companion said. He dropped a plate with bread. "Tomorrow you'll be free from this cage! Look forward to it" He chuckled and they left after locking the door again.

"I don't know if we should be happy about that…" One of the girls said softly, and she reached for the bread. Hinata waited for a moment and then got her phone out. Haku and the girls all held in their breaths as Hinata called Kakashi, the first person she could think of and who was at the top of her recent calls list. It didn't take long before Kakashi answered.

"HINATA?" Hinata had to keep the phone away from her ear because of his shout. "Kakashi!" She cried. "Hinata? Where are you? Are you okay? I –" Hinata had to control herself from crying out loud. This was Kakashi's voice, and he was worried about her. "Kakashi" She cried again. "P-please save me" She sobbed uncontrollably. "Where are you? Who did this? Are you hurt? Tell me!" When Hinata couldn't bring a word out she gave the phone to Haku. While the other girls gathered around her to comfort her, Haku walked to the tiny window and peeked through it. "Hello? This is Haku. I was kidnapped here too, as well as five other girls" He explained.

"Where are you?" Kakashi barked through the phone. "I'm sorry but we don't have a lot of information. We were all kind of knocked out when they brought us here. But…" He bent forward to see as much as possible of the surroundings.

"We seem to be in a house or building, opposite a factory" He said. "What factory?" Kakashi asked even before Haku could continue. "I… can't see clearly" Haku squinted his eyes. "It looks abandoned. There's a large R on the board, with beneath it… something I can't read, I'm sorry" Haku said. "And they keep talking about this Orochimaru, it sounds like they have a big debt and want to pay him with these girls instead of money" Haku said. "Okay, thank you. Keep holding on. Can I talk to Hinata just for a moment?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, thanks" Haku gave the phone back to Hinata. "Hinata, please stay strong. I'll try to do what I can, we'll find you. I love you" He said. "I l-love you to –" Hinata wanted to reply, but Kakashi already hung up.

Hinata held the phone tightly and sobbed. She was so happy that she heard Kakashi's voice. "Now let's hope they can find us in time. With this little information" Haku said.

oOo

The police immediately went to research for the unknown factory. "Unbelievable that she was able to contact you. I'm relieved that she's still okay" The police officer said, and Kakashi nodded. "I also talked to this girl, Haku. She explained to me where they were. She was also talking about other girls there so I guess you were right about the relation between the kidnappings. I hope we'll be in time to save them all" Kakashi said. The policeman nodded.

"If we find their whereabouts in time, it should be okay. Those captors don't sound very clever, considering that Miss Hyuuga still had her phone with her and could call for help" He said, and he drank some of his coffee. "Oh… Haku you said?" He asked after thinking for a moment, and Kakashi nodded.

The man smirked a little. "Haku is a boy".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I can't promise a fast update but I'll do my best! I know this is a bit different than the rest of the story, consider it a break from the love drama. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Reunited

**AN: Hehe... Long time no see :') *Prepared for the hate-looks***

**After almost half a year I'm back again. For those who thought I dropped this story... I would never!  
><strong>

**I think someone just came and kidnapped my inspiration and creativity and everything along with it.  
><strong>

**But I found it back, so I'll try my best to get this story going again :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. Reunited<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke to the sound of footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to ignore the never-ending pain in her body. She looked at the others who seemed to be awake already. How much time passed since her phone call with Kakashi? Just when she wanted to ask Haku, she gasped when the door of their cell was slammed open.<p>

"Here they are" One of their kidnappers said. The girls and Haku nervously looked at the long, pale and skinny man who followed their kidnappers inside. Hinata's eyes widened. What a creep! She felt how Haku's hand found hers and squeezed it. Right, she was not alone. The three men stood in front of them while they all backed into the corner together. "Hmmm" The man licked his lips and one of the girls sighed with disgust. He stepped closer, bent down and grabbed one of the girls by her hair. The girl shrieked when he pulled her up and looked at her closely. "N-no!" Hinata squeaked, immediately regretting this when the man looked at her now.

"Did you say something dear?" He asked, roughly pushing the other girl aside again. Hinata backed into the wall when he bent in front of her, reaching out to her. She shook with fear and closed her hand around something that was close to her. What was it? She quickly glanced before the man grabbed her chin roughly, making her look at him. It was one of her shoes she was holding. She put them off not long ago because they hurt so badly.

"Did you say something?" The man repeated slowly and patiently. Hinata didn't hesitate. With all the power she had she hit the man against his cheek with the high heel of her shoe. It was as if it was the sign. Suddenly everyone found their powers and got from their places. Haku punched and kicked the other two men while the other girls found their way outside. "Hinata run!" Haku shouted while he tried to keep the men away from the door. Hinata hesitated but then nodded and ran. She suddenly heard one of the girls scream and was reminded that their third kidnapper was still around. She quickly ran the other way. Where was the exit in this bloody building? She just kept running, no matter how much her bare feet hurt or how cold the floor was. She looked over her shoulder as she was running, what was her biggest mistake. She bumped into a hard chest and immediately felt two long arms around her.

"It's you again? Thought you could get away huh?" She looked up with disgust at the skinny face of the long-haired man Orochimaru. His cheek was bleeding because of her high-heel-attack, and he looked furious. But that meant… Haku… "No!" She shrieked and she tried to push him away, but he threw her to the ground and bent over her.

"There's one thing you should know. Once you're mine, you'll never get a –" Hinata gasped when Orochimaru was suddenly knocked to the ground. She looked up and her eyes widened. "K-K-Kakashi!" Uncontrollable tears flowed down her cheeks while she threw herself in his arms. The two policemen walked towards Orochimaru while Shikamaru took off his jacket and put it over Hinata's shoulders and looked at the couple. "It's alright, it's alright! You're safe now" Kakashi cried, wrapping his arms tightly around the sobbing girl.

"Noooo they are mine!" Orochimaru screeched while the policemen locked his hands in handcuffs. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. This man was a lunatic. "Come" Kakashi said gently and he lifted Hinata in his arms, slowly carrying her outside. She wasn't fully aware of everything that was happening, it was all blurry. The only thing she knew was that she was in Kakashi's arms, and that it was the best place she ever knew.

When bright sunlight hurt her eyes she blinked a few times and started looking around. The place was full with police cars, and here and there she caught a glimpse of the girls who were captured as well. But… She then came to senses. "Haku" She whispered. She kept looking around, what wasn't very easy because of her position in Kakashi's arms, but then she saw him. He was laying on a stretcher and he looked… She held in her breath. "Don't worry, he's not dead. He's badly injured and will have to go to a hospital immediately" One of the policemen said, and she sighed with relief. "And so are you" Kakashi said. That was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hmmh…." Hinata slowly opened her eyes and immediately shut them again because the brightness of the room hurt her eyes. Right, she was in the hospital. She slowly opened her eyes again and slowly let them adjust to the light. She slowly looked up when she heard voices.<p>

"O-oh!" She brought out in surprise. Her father was sitting at her bed. In the room were also… She swallowed. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Rena, Hanabi and Neji. "Hinata" Her father said slowly and he grabbed her hand. "I was so worried" He brought out. "I-I'm sorry father… the dress got ruined" She whispered. Hiashi shook his head and squeezed her hand. His lips moved but she couldn't hear what he was saying, But she didn't mind. She smiled at her father and then looked at the others. "I'm okay" She said. "Hinataaaaa" Naruto bawled as he sank on his knees beside the bed. "I was so worried!" He said. Kakashi also came towards her and sat on the bed. "I'm glad you're safe" He said with a smile and Hinata blushed. Everything was fine again. She sighed with relief as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kakashi…" She said. Her eyes then widened, and she gazed around the room. She didn't dare to ask, but it was as if everyone knew about them. No one looked surprised when Kakashi caressed her cheek or when she grabbed his hand and held it against her face. Kakashi smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back. It should be fine then.

Her eyes then found Shikamaru's. She didn't know what to say, they only looked at each other. He then gave her a nod, a grin upon his face. It clearly said that he was fine, and she shouldn't worry. Hinata bit her lip and nodded, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright, visit time is over. Please give the girl some rest, then tomorrow she'll be able to go back home" The nurse said as she came walking into the room. The group of people mumbled some things and awkwardly shuffled towards the door. "Get better soon Hinata!" "See you soon!" Kakashi gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and motioned that he'd call her. Hinata nodded and waved at them. Hiashi patted her head and smiled at her before he left, and Hanabi gave her a hug. "Get well, Hinata!" She said happily before following her father.

oOo

"Wait" Kakashi turned when he heard a voice. "You go ahead" He told Rena, and she nodded before leaving with the others. Hiashi caught up with Kakashi and sighed. "Thanks" He said. "What?" Kakashi asked. "I am grateful what you did for my daughter. I was told it was partly thanks to you that she's safe" He said. "No I didn't really –" "But…" Hiashi closed his eyes. "It's true. I am grateful. But the fact that she's seeing you… I can't accept it" He said finally. "F-father…" Hanabi said, pulling his sleeve. But Hiashi hushed her and turned his attention back to Kakashi.

"You're a nice man. I can see that. But… I don't think you're right for our Hinata" Hiashi said. "Are you referring to my age?" Kakashi asked. "That, yes. And also…" Hiashi cleared his throat awkwardly. "She doesn't know about it yet but… we already have someone for her" He said. "What?!" Kakashi said, a little bit too loud because a nurse who came walking by gave them a strange look.

"What do you mean you have someone for her?!" Kakashi said. "A marriage was offered by the Aburame clan" Hiashi said calmly and before Kakashi could say something he continued. "It's for the sake of our clan, and for Hinata herself" He said. "Please understand" He gently put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi sighed. "I love her" He said. He then walked away, his hands into fists. There was no way anyone could take Hinata from him. Not now. He was sure that if she knew about this she would….

He stopped walking. Was he the one who should tell her? Warn her? It didn't feel right. He shook his head and proceeded towards the exit. Hinata belonged to him!

oOo

"I'm so glad she's safe" Ino said. She sat with the others in the hospital cafeteria, drinking something. "Me too" Shikamaru said, drinking some hot chocolate. He peeked over his cup at Sasuke and Naruto. There seemed a strange atmosphere around them but he couldn't actually figure out what.

When they were chatting loudly and couldn't hear them, Ino turned towards Shikamaru. "You love her, don't you?" She said softly. Shikamaru took a long sip before he placed his cup back on the table and looked back at her. "Yeah" He admitted. "I'm sorry" Ino sighed. "I can't believe…" She started, but Shikamaru smiled at her, making her stop. "Actually I can" He said. "W-what?" Ino asked unsurely. "It may seem unbelievable, but not to me. That man…" He shook his head. "Yes, he's older. Yes, he's perverted. But…" He thought back of the way Kakashi was determined to save her. And the way Hinata changed the past few months.

"He loves her, and I think he's a good man for her" Shikamaru said. "I see" Ino said. "You're so positive" She whispered, and Shikamaru laughed. "What did you expect? That I'd be sulking all day?" He laughed, and Ino smiled. "No…" She whispered before sipping from her own drink.

oOo

"The Aburame Clan…" Kakashi mumbled. He sat at another table, with Rena. "What's wrong, Kakashi?" She asked, but he didn't seem to hear her. He suddenly banged his fist on the table. "No way!" He suddenly got up and walked away. "K-Kakashi?! Your coffee!" Rena called out, but again he didn't hear.

His heart felt as if it was on fire. Not his Hinata. Not to another man! He breathed heavily as he made his way back to Hinata's room. "Sir? Visit time is o –" He ignored the nurse, walked past her and entered Hinata's room.

"Kakashi?" She asked sweetly, looking at him curiously. "What are you –" He walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Hinata" He whispered. "K-Kakashi…" She whispered, and she let her hand glide through his hair. "I love you Hinata" Kakashi said. Hinata pulled back and looked at him with her sweet, innocent eyes. "I love you too, Kakashi" She said.

She then reached out, gently pulled down his mask and planted a kiss on his lips. Kakashi returned the kiss and moved his hand through her hair while the other caressed her bruised cheek.

No, he was the one who belonged to her. He would protect her from now on, and there was nothing that could separate them.

Neither did notice that they were being watched from behind the curtain. Neji, who forgot his coat, was looking at them. No, he was glaring at them.


	21. Chapter 21: Their Love

**AN: I'm glad there are still people who're reading this story! **

**I won't drop it for half a year again! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. Their Love<br>**

* * *

><p>There was an awkward atmosphere when Hinata walked home with Neji and Hanabi by her side. Today was the day she could go home, so after visiting Haku and thanking him, she walked back home with her sister and cousin who came to pick her up.<p>

She wondered what the awkward atmosphere was about, but she didn't think a lot about it. All she thought about was that as soon she got home, she would greet her father and immediately leave to see Kakashi. She giggled at the thought. Hanabi grabbed her hand and smiled at her, though Hinata could see it was not her usual smile. "Are you okay Hanabi?" She asked, a bit worried now. Her little sister shook her head. "I'm just relieved that you're okay sis" She said, and Hinata chose to believe her words.

What she didn't know was that she would soon find out why Neji and Hanabi were acting so strange. When they reached home and she entered the living room, the first she noticed was that two strange men were sitting there and drinking tea with her father. "Ah, Hinata" Hiashi got up and reached out to gently grab her shoulder.

"You're finally back" He said, and he gave her a hug. Okay, she knew she got kidnapped and he was relieved she was okay, but he was being abnormally kind. Neji and Hanabi excused themselves what made the situation even less understandable, and she gazed at the two men. At first glance she thought they looked like criminals. They both had their faces hidden behind glasses and a high collar. They looked like father and son, she thought. "I wanted to introduce you" Hiashi said, and he led her towards the two men, and stopped her in front of the youngest. "This is Aburame Shino" He said, and Hinata awkwardly bowed as a greeting. "I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you" She said politely. The guy looked up at her and nodded at her. "Sit down, please" Hiashi told Hinata, and she quickly did so, a little bit surprised by the lack of response she got. Who were they anyway?

Her plans of going to Kakashi were shattered into pieces when she noticed it was expected from her to sit and have tea with them until the two men left. When they finally did, she immediately turned towards her father.

"Father, what was that about? Who are these men?" She asked. "Well" Hiashi said, and he put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and pressed a little to make her sit down again. "I didn't want to tell you before you met him but… The guy asked for your hand, and I think it's best to accept" Hiashi said calmly. Hinata sat still for a moment, letting the words sink in. "What?!" She suddenly squeaked, and she stood up again. "What do you mean?! You want me to marry that… that guy?!" She asked loudly.

"Well… considering he belongs to one of the four noble clans just like we do –" "Noble clans my ass! I don't want to!" Hinata yelled. "Please watch your language young lady and don't just think about yourself!" Hiashi warned. "It is essential that you marry him! You have to! We can't ignore this chance!" Hiashi yelled. "But dad!" She cried. She couldn't say more. She turned and left the room. She was going to Kakashi. How could she marry someone when she already had someone she loved? "Hinata sis…" Hanabi said with sad eyes, but Hinata walked past her, put on her shoes and left the house.

When she was outside she wasn't prepared to be suddenly grabbed and pressed against the wall. "Hinata-sama! You can't go to that man!" It was Neji who was firmly holding her now. "Let go of me Neji" Hinata said angrily. "Think about it Hinata-sama. You have to accept the marriage" Neji said. "Even if you don't, you'll see that they'll still go through with it" Neji said, but Hinata slapped his hands away. "They can't make me! I love Kakashi!" She said. "Hinata-sama you can't defy your father's wish!" Neji yelled, grabbing her arm. Hinata managed to pull her arm free and looked at him. "I can't?" She said. "Hell I'll show you that I can!" She yelled, and then she ran off. What a horrible family! How could they do this? Didn't they see at the hospital? Wasn't it clear she already had someone she loved?

When Hinata reached the dorms she immediately went to Kakashi's room. When she opened the door she gasped in surprise. There were boxes everywhere. It looked as if… "K-Kakashi?" She asked. "Oh, Hinata!" Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and spread his arms. She sobbed and ran towards him, jumped in his arms. He lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his middle, tucked down his mask and kissed him like she had never done before. This is where she belonged. In Kakashi's arms. When they broke apart she looked at him, her eyes full of sadness and confusion.

"What's the meaning of this Kakashi?" She asked. "Are you moving out?" She asked. Kakashi sighed and put her down again. Hinata trembled on her legs but Kakashi had one arm around her to keep her steady. "I think you already noticed in the hospital" Kakashi said, and he sighed. "They know. Everyone knows about us" Kakashi said.

"But…" Hinata's lips trembled. "And I don't mind" Kakashi said, wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb. "I just can't keep working here. I'll have to find a new job and move somewhere else" He said. "But!" Hinata grabbed his hands. "Can't you just stay here?!" She asked desperately, and Kakashi smiled at her. He pinched her cheek playfully. "Silly. Of course I can't. If I don't teach at this school, I can't stay here" He said. Hinata pouted and looked at her feet. Kakashi brought his finger to her chin and made her look up at him. "It's okay, Hinata" He said. "I have a temporary apartment not far from here. Don't look so sad" He said with his sweet voice. "But… you lost your job because of me… you have to move out because of me… and…" Hinata sobbed and remembered the marriage she had to accept.

"Kakashi I have to… father… he –" Kakashi put his finger to her lips and hushed her. This time he looked sad as well. "I know…" He said. He then leaned in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely. Avoiding the boxes on the floor, they staggered towards the bed. Hinata gasped when Kakashi lifted her and placed her on the bed, which was the only thing in his room that was still normal. It still had blankets, the comfy pillows, and it was the only proof that Kakashi still lived here. For now.

While never breaking he kiss, Kakashi moved his hands towards her blouse and started unbuttoning it. Hinata obediently moved her arms so he could take it off, and helped him take off his shirt before kissing him passionately again. Oh how she missed this. The moment she was kidnapped, she was afraid that breaking up with Kakashi was the last thing she would've done. They said stupid things, jealousy played, and they hurt each other. But in the end it was still the same. They loved each other.

"Kakashi…" Hinata breathed when he placed gentle kisses down her neck while his hands were under her bra, rubbing her breasts. Hinata reached behind her and unclasped her bra, making it easier for him. Kakashi tossed her bra away and started to play with her breasts, making her sigh and arch her back. Hinata then gently pushed him and rolled on top of him. Kakashi looked up at her, still stunned at how cute and sexy she was. Her long hair fell over her shoulder as she bent forward and kissed him while her hands slowly and teasingly removed his jeans, along with his boxers. Kakashi groaned when her hand found his erection and started rubbing it. Kakashi's hands that were playing with her nipples got distracted now and he just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him.

Feeling the desires increase, he then removed her nylons and panties without even bothering to pull off her skirt. "Ah!" Hinata gasped when he rubbed her entrance, which was already surprisingly wet. Kakashi then grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back until she was in a lying position on the bed. He grinned at her embarrassed expression when he spread her legs and bent down to lap at her womanhood, his tongue skillfully licking up and down.

Hinata's body shuddered and she clasped her hand over her mouth, suppressing her moans. He increased his licking pace, his tongue flicking over her clitoris in a fast motion while his hands kept her trembling legs apart. Just when her moaning increased and she was close to the edge, he stopped and smirked at her puffed cheeks. He replaced his hands with his knees, still keeping her legs spread apart, and started sliding into her. Hinata gasped and threw her head back. Kakashi bent down to kiss her while he thrust in and out of her. His hands massaged her breasts and Hinata failed her attempts to keep down her moans. "_Kakashi_!" She moaned. She gasped and opened her eyes when she felt him rub her clitoris in addition, increasing the pleasure. It didn't take long then to reach her climax.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, helping herself into a sitting position on top of him. They didn't stop until Kakashi reached his orgasm as well, and she tiredly fell against him, their sweaty bodies sticking against each other. Hinata panted and Kakashi caressed her hair. No one was allowed to have her like this. He possessively wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him while he still remained inside of her.

"Hinata" He whispered. "No matter what happens. We'll stay together" He breathed, and Hinata gave a weak nod. "Yes" She whispered. She placed gentle kisses down his neck and on his chest. He then pulled her down with him again and she rested her trembling body on top of him. "I love you" She whispered. Kakashi answered by kissing her head and caressing her back. Hinata felt how a tear suddenly left her eye and dripped on his chest. Just the thought of not being like this with Kakashi made her so sad. She couldn't marry someone else! "Hey" Kakashi said. "Don't cry Hinata" He said sweetly, bringing his hand to her face and wiping her tears away.

"I love you. There's no way I'll let another man have you. I promise" He said. "R-really?" Hinata sobbed. "Yes" Kakashi whispered. He finally moved out of her and then hugged her. "You're mine" He said teasingly. Hinata giggled but didn't stop crying. Kakashi pulled away and looked at her teary face and swollen eyes.

"Come on Hina. Stop crying" He said, pouting cutely. He did his best again to wipe away her tears. "I just c-can't help it…" She whispered. Kakashi smiled at her and gave her a kiss. He then leaned close to her ear and whispered. "If you don't stop crying very soon…" He let his finger glide down her back, making her squeak and jump a little. "I'll tickle you" He whispered, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. Hinata knew him of course. She was already doomed, no matter if she was crying or not. His hands found he ribcage and he mercilessly tickled her, making her giggle and squeak. "K-Kakashi!" She laughed, pressing herself against him and clinging to him as if he was the one who could save her from his own tickling hands. "Yes?" He asked teasingly. "F-fine I'll stop crying just s-stop it!" She giggled, burying her face in his chest as she kept on laughing. "Nnnnope" He said in her ear, enjoying the way she squirmed against him.

He finally decided to have mercy on her when he noticed she had trouble with breathing and he stopped tickling her, instead caressing her gently now. "I love you Hinata. Please remember that?" He said, and he smiled at her teary face. She nodded and smiled her usual bright smile. "Yes!" She said.

oOo

"Hmm I was sure she would come home today" Naruto said, pouting and rolling around on his bed. He had been waiting for his roommate all day and was getting bored by now. When he finally heard footsteps in front of the door he jumped up happily and opened the door immediately. "WELCOME BACK!" He yelled. "H-hey…" It took Naruto a few seconds that he wasn't hugging Hinata. It was no one else but Sasuke.

"Wah!" He quickly let go, backed away and bumped his back against the closet. Sasuke blushed and cleared his throat. "I came to see Hinata" He said. "She's not here" Naruto said, understanding it but still disappointed that he didn't come for him. The door closed behind Sasuke and an awkward silence followed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who was only wearing a T-shirt with short sleeves and boxers. "Sasuke. Are you checking me out?" Naruto asked teasingly. "NO WAY!" Sasuke yelled with a red face. "Didn't I tell you?! I don't swing that –" He gasped when Naruto pushed him against the door, his lips once again pressed against his. Naruto wouldn't give up, and found out recently that this was the way to get to him. Just attack Sasuke and he'll be confused.

Naruto smiled into the kiss. "Hmmh" Sasuke moved his hands up, ready to push him away, but somehow his body didn't quite act like he wanted. Instead his hands were suddenly on Naruto's shoulders, and again he was kissing him back. When they broke apart for air his whole body was shivering, and he felt hot.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Naruto asked teasingly. Sasuke blushed. He actually forgot what he was trying to say. He then didn't protest when Naruto kissed him again. It was just irresistible.

oOo

Sakura sighed when again her call was rejected. She tried to call Iruka continuously but he just ignored her calls. She felt so sorry for hurting him. She didn't want his forgiveness, if only she just could apologize properly. She had been a horrible girl. She knew that.

She wasn't surprised when the news about Kakashi and Hinata was leaked so suddenly. Besides, she had seen the truth with her own eyes already. It didn't surprise her. But it also didn't upset her. She was too busy feeling bad about what she did to her damn math teacher. He was such a nice man. She tried to call him again, and even texted him. When it didn't change anything she sighed again and tightened the grip around her cell phone.

At school it was even harder. He _ignored_ her. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes, and it felt as if she was nothing but air around him. He wouldn't look at her at all, didn't call her name in the class, and didn't respond to her questions. She felt determination coming back to her. This had to change. It was unbearable! She got up from her bed and started dressing herself.

Then it left her the last option, which she wished she wouldn't have to use. But she didn't see another way to try and make him talk to her. She had to go to his house.


	22. Chapter 22: Not Giving Up

**AN: Thanks guys for the lovely reviews! :)**

**Next chapter for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Not Giving Up<br>**

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed and eyed the ground with full concentration. When her father called her home because of something 'urgent', the last she expected was to suddenly be sent on a date with the Aburame clan heir, Shino. So now she was taking a walk with him through town. The guy had as much to say as their previous meeting, and she couldn't remember anything more awkward than this. They were silently walking next to each other, and Hinata was secretly looking for a way to escape.<p>

"So your name is Hinata" It came so sudden, and his voice was so low that she jumped and squeaked in surprise. "Ah, y-yes!" She said quickly. "It's a beautiful name" Shino said. "Uhm.. thank you.." Hinata said softly. She then stopped walking. She had to end this before it went too far.

"You know!" She said out loud, and Shino stopped and looked at her. "I have someone I love" Hinata said courageously. "I really do" She said with a determined expression on her face. "Well, that can't be helped then" Shino said dryly. "R-really?" Hinata asked with a smile. "You'll have to leave him" Shino said. Hinata's smile faded as fast as it came. "E-eh? What?" Did she hear him correctly? "You'll have to leave him" The low voice said. Shino continued walking, but Hinata ran past him and blocked his way. "How can you say such a thing?" She asked. "Don't you know what it means to be in love?" She asked. Shino stared at her. Or well, she thought he did. She couldn't see his eyes. "Don't you know what it means to be loyal to your clan?" Shino asked calmly. "I… I d – hey what does that have to do with my question?" Hinata spat back. "Everything" Shino said mysteriously, and he walked past her.

What a jerk. She couldn't imagine marrying him. "I w-won't marry you!" Hinata tried to say with confidence, but she couldn't avoid the stutter. Shino only shrugged and continued walking. Hinata felt so much anger that she thought it'd be best to just leave. She turned and walked away, her hands clenched into fists. "Never… never!" She mumbled to herself as she made her way back to the dorms.

When she entered the lobby she ran into Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba. "Hinata!" Naruto hugged her. "Is it true Kakashi's moving out?" Kiba asked. Hinata bit her lip and nodded. "Don't act like that. We know about you guys" Kiba said, probing his elbow in her side. Hinata laughed and rubbed her side. "I know. But… it's the reason he has to leave" She admitted. "I thought so" Sasuke said, and he and Naruto exchanged looks. "Hey hey! What about we throw a farewell party for him? Just with the dorms! We'll ask if we could do it down here" Naruto said, spreading his arms. "If we could arrange some high tables, decorations, snacks, drinks and music, we could have an awesome party here!" Naruto said happily. "Actually, that's a great idea Naruto!" Shikamaru said. "He's been here for so long. We should at least say goodbye properly" Kiba said.

"Hinata, what do you think?" Sasuke asked. "G-guys! That's a great idea! He would be so happy!" Hinata said, touched by their idea. "Well then, we should hurry huh? When will he leave?" Naruto asked. "The day after tomorrow" Hinata said. "Alright. Let's do this" Kiba said. They all put their hands together and cheered.

oOo

"What are you doing here?" Sakura gasped at the cold look she received. But she was surprised and relieved that he bothered to say a few words, rather than immediately smash the door in her face. "I…" She quickly stepped with one foot inside to make sure that wouldn't happen. "Please…" She said. Iruka looked at her for a split second and then turned and walked inside. Seeing this as a sign that she could follow him, Sakura stepped into his house and closed the door behind her. It was small, but it looked really neat. For a man's house. "What do you want?" Iruka asked, turning to her as they stood in the living room.

"If you came to –" "I didn't come to ask you for your forgiveness" Sakura said, silencing him. "I just…." She sighed and felt how her eyes were filled with tears again. "I just… I wanted to… properly apologize… for what I did" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry" She sobbed, and she covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry" She cried.

"Y-you have every reason to hate me now. B-but... know that I mean it when I say that I r-really regret what I did.. and I… if I had known your kindness.. and your love sooner, I wouldn't have – I just wouldn't… I know you don't want to see or talk to me... I know! But I just didn't want to give up... not yet" She gasped when she felt him grab her hands. He gently removed them from her face and handed her a handkerchief. "And?" He asked. God, he was smiling. Sakura felt her knees tremble and she swallowed. "And… I love you. I really do! I-it's true that I had wrong intentions at first… but then…." She sobbed again, pressing the handkerchief against her teary eye. "I'm not asking for anything else, only for you to please look at me again in class. Don't ignore me, please don't act as if I don't exist" Sakura sobbed. Her eyes widened when Iruka gently moved some hair from her face. "Only in class?" He asked. She didn't say anything. And she didn't move when suddenly his lips were on hers. She lowered the handkerchief and shut her eyes tightly as she let him kiss her. When he pulled back she exhaled and looked at him with a blush.

"A-are you forgiving me?" She asked. "Nope" Iruka said with a glint in his eyes, and he pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Even after she had hurt him, he still had feelings for her. He realized this when it hurt so much to ignore her calls, and when he saw her face at school he couldn't even look at her.

Yes, he ignored her because he was angry and hurt. But also because he was madly confused. Hearing her sincere words was all he needed. "I-Iruka-sensei!" Sakura gasped when he unbuttoned her blouse. Not soon after it fell to the floor, as well as her bra. This was not going as she expected. She turned her head away and Iruka took a step back. Sakura covered her chest with her arms and didn't look at him. She was not inexperienced in all this. But somehow she was feeling very shy and insecure now. "Sakura.." Iruka said.

He stepped towards her and moved his hand through her hair. She looked at him now again and smiled weakly. She gave an approving nod and removed her hands from her chest. Iruka smiled and kissed her again, his hands sliding up her sides and rubbing her breasts. Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, still kissing him passionately. Iruka ignored the little voice in his head, calling him a pedophile and a pervert. For now all that mattered to him was this very moment.

* * *

><p>"What's with the sad face?" Kakashi asked Hinata. They were taking a relaxing walk outside together, but Hinata didn't look very happy. She shrugged. "Just.. everything" She sighed. "Should I make you smile again?" Kakashi joked, wiggling his fingers towards her. "No! Kakashiii" Hinata complained and she grabbed his hands before he could touch her. "Really, I'm serious. Why are you so relaxed? You have to go live somewhere else because of me, and I'm about to be given away to this strange guy who.." She didn't finish her sentence, but instead sighed and shook her head. "I have to find a way to reason with father" She said.<p>

"Hey" Hinata looked up at Kakashi when he gently caressed her cheek. "Did you forget about last night? Everything we said? I know it's not easy now but…" He leaned in and kissed her cheek, with his mask still on. "I know that…" He kissed her other cheek. "… We'll be alright as long as our love stays this strong" Kakashi said with a smile, and then he leaned in and kissed her lips. Hinata giggled and she kissed his masked lips.

"Since when have you been so optimistic and romantic Kakashi hmm?" She said teasingly. "Haven't I always been?" Kakashi said playfully, and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, making her laugh. Hinata twitched when her phone went off and she checked it. "It's father" She sighed. "Answer it" Kakashi said. Hinata puffed out some air before she answered the call. "Yes, father" She said in an annoyed tone. She was a bit surprised when he asked her about the date, and what she thought about the guy. So Shino didn't tell him she ran away.

"Eh well. I don't really think he's my type father. On top of that, I already have –" "I know he might not really be your type, but maybe when you get to know him better things will be fine" Hiashi said through the phone. Hinata's jaw dropped when she heard the beep. End of phone call.

"I can't believe this?! I hate him!" She huffed and she was about to throw her phone on the ground. But Kakashi grabbed her wrist and gently turned her so she could face him. He raced his eyebrows and was still smiling. "And since when have you been so grumpy and bad-tempered?" He asked. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. "You haven't always been" Kakashi said, and he rubbed her flushed cheek with his thumb. "Since…" She sighed. "Since my father's trying to take me away from the one I love" She admitted honestly.

"Hinata" Kakashi traced his finger down her cheek and lifted her chin a bit so he could look her in her eyes. "Let's talk to your dad, together?" He said. "But…." Hinata mumbled. "But I don't think…" "Let's just keep trying okay? Don't give up. Not yet" Kakashi grinned. "Fine" She said. "Let's talk to him" She nodded. "Good" Kakashi took her in his arms and hugged her.

oOo

"Well, this is enough right?" Naruto said happily. He, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba plopped down the boxes they had been carrying. They were full of decorations, drinks and food they just bought. "But we'll have to keep them in our rooms before the party, or it won't be a surprise" Kiba said, looking around the lobby. "We don't really have room though" Shikamaru said.

"We do. Hinata and I" Naruto said while he piled the boxed and lifted them all at the same time. "Idiot, how can you see where you're walking now!" Sasuke sighed and he took the top two boxes. "I'll go with you" He said. Shikamaru and Kiba watched the two leave. "Is it me or have those two been awfully close lately?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru shrugged, but he knew he was right. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have become very good… friends.

"Thanks for caring, Sasuke" Naruto said after they set the boxes down in his room. "No problem" Sasuke replied. "Maybe I should thank you" Naruto said and he gave Sasuke a kiss. Sasuke blushed and pulled back. "Idiot! Why do you keep –" "You don't seem to mind. That's why" Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Riiiight?" He asked. "Didn't I tell you I don't…." Sasuke gasped when Naruto brought his hand to his cheek. "You told me hundreds of times. But your actions seem to be telling differently" He said with a playful smile. "I…." Sasuke swallowed. Their faces were very close now, and he felt his face burn. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

Oh God what was he doing. His lips touched Naruto's, and he felt Naruto's hand move away from his cheek and go down to his shoulder. Man, he never felt anything for guys. But right now he was…

A gasp was heard and they both looked up. "Oh shit" Sasuke said. Hinata and Kakashi were standing at the door. "We left the door open" Naruto said. "Hell you did" Kakashi said, gaping at them. Hinata was blushing and had her face covered with her hands. "I'm s-s-sorry!" She squeaked, and she quickly ran away. "Hey! Hinata!" Kakashi glanced once more at the guys before running after her.

"Well, that was awkward" Naruto said. "But Sasuke!" He suddenly turned towards him with a big grin on his face. "You kissed me. Do you like me?" Naruto asked. "NO" Sasuke barked. "But you kissed me!" Naruto complained. "Do you like me?" He asked again. "Nope" Sasuke said, looking away. "Come on. Do you like me?" Naruto repeated again. "No" Sasuke said again. This went on for about a minute. Until Sasuke's changed. "Maybe" He said with a nonchalant sniff. "Ooooh!" Naruto laughed. "Really?" He asked. "Shut up" Sasuke shoved him away and made his way to the door. "Aw…." Naruto pouted as Sasuke opened the door and left the room.

After a moment his head appeared back in the room. "Aren't you coming? I'm hungry" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face brightened again and he smiled. "Yes!" He said happily and he followed him, knowing that Sasuke meant to go the Ichiraku's. "Know that I won't give up on you, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily as he followed Sasuke. "Shut up" Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked on trembling legs as she followed the trace of clothes from the bed to the living room, gathering her own clothes. Her vagina felt sore and her body felt numb. But that was really some amazing sex. Iruka had been so unexpectedly dominant, even more than Kakashi had ever been. Iruka made her really feel he wanted her. She quickly slipped on her skirt she just found and proceeded to look for her blouse and bra.<p>

She jumped in shock when the bell rang and she looked as Iruka made his way to the door. He was already fully dressed and looked well recovered. Looking at him, you couldn't see he just had sex with a girl... much younger than him. Realizing this again Sakura shook her head.

Iruka looked at her and motioned she had to hide upstairs. Sakura nodded and quickly made her way to the bedroom. No one knew about them yet, and it was definitely better they didn't.

"Hello sir" A woman's voice was heard, but Sakura couldn't hear very well. "Ehm can I help you?" Sakura heard Iruka say. "I'm here for my daughter, Sakura. I've heard she might be here" Sakura gasped and brought her hand to her lips. How the hell did her mother know she was here!


	23. Chapter 23: Kakashi's Decision

**AN: Next chapter for you! :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. Kakashi's Decision<br>**

* * *

><p>"I'M SOOO SORRY!" Ino clasped her hands together and was kneeling in front of Sakura. "INO YOU PIG!" Sakura grabbed Ino's ponytail and Ino screeched. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She shrieked with one eye shut because of the pain. Sakura clenched her teeth and let go of Ino's hair.<p>

"You really…" Sakura sighed and sat down on Ino's bed. "It was an accident Sakura, it just slipped out. And she believed –" "Slipped out?! How could you _accidentally_ tell my mom I was probably hanging around at Iruka-sensei's place?!" Sakura said and she face-palmed. "Well you know – She called me and I was…" "Argh I don't need to know" Sakura said as she rubbed her temples. "Anyway, what happened?" Ino asked while fixing her ponytail. "Well…" Sakura squeezed her lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day<strong>

_"Ehm can I help you?" Iruka asked. "I'm here for my daughter, Sakura. I've heard she might be here" Iruka's eyes widened and Sakura who heard this, clasped her hands over her mouth. She held in hear breath when nothing but a silence followed. She then heard Iruka laugh and somehow a feeling of relief overwhelmed her. "What did you say? As far as I know she's not here" Iruka laughed. "But why did her friend tell me she might be here?" Sakura's mother asked, and Sakura heard the sound of ticking heels. She was inside the house! _

_"I think there's been a mistake about that. But I can understand her friend thought that, since Sakura's been coming over a couple of times for tutoring. Her math results aren't that good" Iruka laughed. He sounded so relaxed and calm. _

_"Oh I see! I'm so sorry. My name is Mebuki, by the way, Mebuki Haruno" Sakura's mother introduced, and Sakura heard how Iruka answered. Sakura gave a relieved sigh and covered her bare chest with her arms. Oh right, she was still topless. Topless…. Her eyes widened. Her blouse and bra were still downstairs! Where did they start their make out session?! It was definitely in the living room. With a horrible feeling of panic, Sakura reached for her phone that was still on the nightstand. She hurriedly texted Iruka – yes she had his number – and then clenched the phone tightly in her hands, biting her lip nervously. "But if she's not here, I actually don't know where else my daughter could be" Sakura heard her mother say, and she felt a little bit guilty. "I'm sorry for the trouble, but don't worry. I'm sure she's just hanging around with some friends. "Oh I see…". _

_After a short silence Mebuki continued. "Tutoring you said?" She asked, and Iruka nodded. "About that… Sakura… I'm so sorry for disturbing your free time, but do you have a moment please? I would like to talk about my… my daughter" Sakura's mother said. " Sure. Could I offer you something to drink?" Iruka asked. 'No no no!' Sakura thought in panic. "I'd love that" Mebuki said after a sigh. She was probably still a bit worried. Sakura then heard the ticking heel-sounds move. She was definitely going to the living room. She quickly sent Iruka another text and this time Iruka noticed the vibrating sounds from his phone that was on the table. _

_**BLOUSE AND BRA! **_

_Iruka's eyes widened at the short message and he looked at Mebuki who sat down on the couch. His eyes then shot towards the corner where they had been making out, and he noticed the clothes on the floor. He swallowed and nonchalantly walked towards them. _

_"So, what would you like to drink?" He asked awkwardly while slowly shuffling towards the clothes. "Tea, please. Thank you" Iruka nodded, and with one quick shove with his foot he pushed the clothes under the bookcase. Hurray. They were out of sight now. Iruka puffed out some air in relief before walking to the kitchen. He returned with tea and cookies and sat down as well. "What can I help you with?" He asked. "Well, I knew my daughter wasn't doing so well at school. But now I hear she needed tutoring as well… I'm so sorry for the trouble!" Mebuki said. Sakura tried to listen to what was happening but now that they moved from the hall to the living room, she couldn't hear their conversation anymore. _

_"Oh it's about that? Don't worry about it! I'm there to help my students after all!" Iruka said with a laugh. "But you see, I've been thinking about it a lot. You know.." Mebuki paused for a moment. "My Sakura's been so wild and careless all this time. Always looking out for boys, never really focusing on studying, even though she's in college already! I think… maybe it would be better to transfer her to a girl's school" Mebuki said, and Iruka choked on his cookie and started coughing. "Oh I'm sorry for surprising you!" Mebuki apologized again. "It's okay!" Iruka said after recovering, and he quickly drank a bit. "But you see, wouldn't it be better for my Sakura? Without men around, she might be able to focus better!" Mebuki said. _

_"I can see what you're trying to do" Iruka said, and he tried to sound nonchalant. "But transferring her to another school won't be very effective I think" He said. "You see, even though your daughter should be acting as an adult already, she isn't. She's unwilling to grow up, and still in this rebellious phase. I think transferring her, away from her friends and all… I think it might only worsen the situation" Iruka said, doubting himself whether he was saying this for his own good, or for Sakura's. Mebuki nodded and drank her tea. "Hmm I see…" She said. _

_After they finished their tea and talked a bit more, Iruka was relieved when Mebuki was ready to leave again. "Well, I'd like to thank you for your advice. But I'll still have to think it over and discuss it with my husband" Mebuki said while Iruka opened the front door. "I guess I'll hear from you" Iruka said with a smile. "Yes, thank you. Well then, I'll go prepare dinner then, and I'll hope my troublesome daughter will show up" Mebuki laughed and she bowed. _

_"Take care on your way back" Iruka said. He then closed the door and exhaled. Now that was awkward. He walked towards the living room to achieve Sakura's clothes and then headed for his bedroom. _

_Sakura was sitting on the bed with the blankets covering her and her face brightened when she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. "Iruka-sensei!" She yelped when he opened the door. She jumped off the bed and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for the trouble! I hope my mom wasn't too annoying!" She apologized as she let go of him. "It's okay! No trouble" Iruka laughed. "Here" He plopped the blouse and bra on top of her head and she took them off. "Ew! They're all dusty!" She complained, and she rubbed them against him to get it off. "Hey hey!" Iruka grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. Sakura laughed and squealed when he first twirled around a bit before placing her on the bed. He climbed onto the bed as well and bent over her. He held up his phone and smirked at her. "Suddenly I've got two messages from an unknown number, saying only these words?" He said teasingly. Sakura blushed. _

_"How did you get my number?" He asked. Sakura stuck her tongue out and gave him a kiss. Iruka kissed her back and held her tightly."But what was it she wanted?" Sakura asked after breaking the kiss , still panting and giggling. Iruka looked at her and smiled. "It was nothing" He said, and he playfully rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. _

_Sakura giggled and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. "Iruka-sensei you perrrrvert!" She said playfully. "Not as perverted as you are" He said before kissing her passionately._

* * *

><p>"So, in the end you still didn't find out what your mother wanted to talk about?" Ino asked, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow. Sakura blushed. "Well... I… we got distracted and I just forgot to ask him again. But he said it was nothing" Sakura said. "I wonder if it's something bad… since Iruka-sensei wouldn't tell me" She wondered aloud. "Ah well. If it's something bad we'll find out soon enough" Ino said, getting up from the floor and sitting down next to Sakura.<p>

"Yeah" Sakura smiled. "But good for you! You were able to make up again" Ino said happily. "Heh.. yeah" Sakura said and she blushed. She looked at Ino who was gaping at her with her mouth open. "What…?" She asked. "You're so different!" Ino shouted, playfully pushing her friend. "You're all shy and lovey-dovey! What happened to the Sakura I know?" Ino laughed and Sakura giggled. "Quit it" She said with a blush.

"You're so cuuute Sakura!" Ino said, pushing Sakura again. "Am not!" Sakura protested, still with a red face. "But tell me tell me! How was he?" Ino asked teasingly. "W-what?" Sakura asked shyly. "Come on Sakura you know what I mean!" Ino teased. "S-e-x!" She spelled, and Sakura pushed Ino back this time.

"Oh you!" She laughed. "Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked teasingly, her shy mood disappearing. Ino nodded. "Well…." And that night Sakura ended up explaining every single detail. Her best friend didn't mind though.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Hinata looked at Kakashi who smiled sweetly at her. She nodded and then opened the door. "Father, I'm home" She said, tightly holding Kakashi's hand. "Hey Hinata, I thought you were –" Hiashi paused when he noticed Kakashi at her side. "Welcome" He said, the tone in his voice suddenly totally different.<p>

"Father, we would like to have a talk with you. Please" Hinata said politely. Hiashi first said nothing but eventually he nodded and placed the newspaper he was reading on the table. "You may sit down. Do you want something to drink?" He asked, mainly looking at Kakashi. But Kakashi shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you" He said. "So, what is it?" Hiashi asked, although it was already quite clear. They all didn't notice Neji and Hanabi peeking into the room. "Father I –" "Sir" Kakashi interrupted Hinata, and she looked at Kakashi in confusion. They had agreed that she would be the one to talk, so why… "I know this might come as sudden. But I love your daughter. I really love her with all my heart, and I'm not planning to let her go. I know I currently have no job, no family and may seem very unreliable. But I will definitely make Hinata happy. I'll work hard and do all I can, because I love her, and her happiness is what's most important to me" Kakashi said with a straight face.

"A-and I love him too father! I won't let him go!" Hinata awkwardly added to Kakashi's speech that really touched her. "I know that…" Hiashi said, and to everyone's surprise his lips formed a smile. "I was afraid this was going to happen" Hiashi sighed, and Hinata's face brightened. "Y-you'll cancel the marriage? Father?" She asked. "I didn't say that" Hiashi shook his head. "This is a very important case we're talking about. I don't want to risk our clan's status for a mere teenage-love" Hiashi muttered. "Dad! I'm almost 19!" Hinata protested. "And you heard him right? He loves me!" She added, and Kakashi nodded. "If he does, I want him to take off his mask right now. How can I give away my daughter to someone who's –" His eyes widened when Kakashi pulled down his mask, showing his face. "Right, I'm sorry" He said, and he grinned. "Old habit" He said, and they were all so concentrated on each other that they didn't hear Hanabi's little gasp.

Hiashi set down his cup of tea and looked at the couple once more. "Hatake Kakashi" He said, and Kakashi lost his guard for a bit. "Y-yes?!" He said, immediately straightening up. If this wasn't such a serious situation, Hinata would sure have laughed at him. "You said you have no job" Hiashi said, and Kakashi nodded.

"I can offer you an important job here and now" Hiashi said, and Hinata's eyes widened. "That's great Kakashi!" She said happily, and she grabbed Kakashi's hand. Hiashi held up his hand to silence his daughter and looked at Kakashi again. "However, we won't be paying you with money. Succeed this task, and you may have my daughter" Hiashi said, and both Kakashi and Hinata let out a short "eh?!". This meant Kakashi had to give up half a year, without earning any money, and only to be able to be with her?

"I understand. What may it be, sir?" Kakashi asked politely. Hiashi took another sip from his tea and cleared his throat. "Since you were a teacher at my cousin's school before, I assume you know he's not an ordinary guy. He's a genius" Hiashi said, and Hinata frowned in confusion, wondering what Neji had to do with all this. "In fact, he received a scholarship to go study at an American university for half a year" Hiashi eyed Kakashi and Kakashi swallowed.

"Accompany him. Make sure he's safe and healthy, drive him where he needs to go and do whatever he asks of you" Hiashi said. "What? B-but wait! Father! You mean he has to be Neji's guard? But isn't that the task of –" "This is a task I'm offering _him_ right now" Hiashi said, and Hinata shut her mouth. "Go to America for half a year, to accompany and take care of an old student of mine?" Kakashi asked, and he looked at Hinata. Her lips were trembling and he had no clue what she was thinking right now.

"Make a decision now. The flight is planned the day after tomorrow. If you agree now, I'll cancel the guard that was officially scheduled" Hiashi said with a strict face. "Decide now you say…" Kakashi mumbled, and he looked at Hinata once again. He couldn't read her expression. She had hopeful, begging eyes, and she seemed unable to bring out any words. Those begging eyes… Was she begging him to go, and save their relationship? Or was she begging him to stay? "I'll do it" He said. Neji, who was still listening in together with Hanabi, raised his eyebrows. "Good" Hiashi smiled. "If you come back after half a year, and you've provided my cousin good services, I'll entrust you my daughter" Hiashi said. "Yes sir. I won't disappoint you" Kakashi said. The following thirty minutes, Hiashi let Kakashi sign a contract, and they discussed a bit more before the couple left again.

"I can't believe it" Hinata said as they walked back to the dorms. She squeezed his hand. "I can't believe it" She repeated. "Me neither. You'll be mine soon" Kakashi laughed. "Kakashi!" Hinata complained and she grabbed his arm and pulled. "I mean… you'll be away for half a year! What if all this is a lie?" She asked. "You don't trust your own father?" Kakashi asked.

"Come on Kakashi you just saw him! He's a strange man, I don't trust this. First he unexpectedly sends me off with a guy I have to marry, and now he agrees with us as long as you'll be a successful babysitter for Neji? I don't understand at all!" Hinata whined. "What if this is all set up? What if they use this opportunity… I mean... you'll be away for half a year… what if I'll still get married and –" Kakashi silenced her by slowly placing his finger on her lips. He smiled at her and she blushed – he still had his mask off and he looked adorable.

"What if… he's not lying, and we can be together after I come back?" Kakashi said gently, and he caressed her cheek. "But…" Hinata mumbled, and she puffed her cheeks cutely. "I'm going to take this leap of faith. If it's true what he's saying, I'm willing to give up half a year for this" Kakashi said. Hinata bowed her head when he mentioned 'half a year'. "It's only half a year Hinata" Kakashi said, and he stroked her head.

"We'll be fine" Hinata smiled and hugged him. "You really have become my positive sunshine" She giggled, and Kakashi laughed. "Positive sunshine what the hell?" He laughed, and Hinata pushed him playfully. "It's true!" She giggled. "I've been doing nothing but thinking negatively all the time" She admitted. "While your name means sunny place! You're right, you're not sunny at all. Kumori-chan will fit you better, you're a cloudy place instead of a sunny one!" Kakashi joked. This earned him another push, and this time a hard one. He lost his balance and fell straight into the bushes they were just passing.

"Geez Kakashi! Kumori is so not cute!" Hinata complained, and she pushed him even further into the bushes. "Hey hey hey!" Kakashi said. He then smirked and grabbed her wrist. Before Hinata could react, he pulled her into the bushes as well. "K-Kakashi!" Hinata complained. They were now laying in the bushes together, Hinata on top of Kakashi, and Kakashi with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you, Hinata. Please wait for me, okay? I promise you the half year will be worth it" Kakashi whispered in her ear. Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. "You'll text me… and call me, right?" She said softly. "Yes" Kakashi said with a smile, and he captured her lips in a blissful kiss. When he broke the kiss he pulled back and removed some leaves from her hair. "Ku-mo-ri-chan" He said teasingly. "Nooo!" Hinata whined, and she tried to get out of the bushes, but Kakashi was holding her tightly. "You're not going anywhere" He laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. "Hey…" Kakashi suddenly said, and he looked up at the sky from his laying position.

"Oh! It's snow!" Hinata jumped up and looked at the sky. They finally got out of the bushes and held out their hands to catch the snowflakes. Hinata laughed when Kakashi ruffled her hair with his cold and wet hands. He was right, maybe she had to trust her father this time. But if this was a lie, she would definitely make her father pay.

oOo

"Well, this should be okay right?" Naruto said happily. The entire lobby was now decorated with balloons and other happy decorations. "Looks like this'll be a nice party" Kiba said with a nod. "I finished" Shikamaru said dryly. They all looked at the letters: _"Goodbye Kakashi. Thanks for everything!"_.

Kiba laughed and patted Shikamaru's back. "How nice of you Shika" He laughed. Naruto exchanged glances with Sasuke and they smiled at each other. "I invited non-dormers as well" Naruto said to the others. "The non-dormers you say?" Shikamaru laughed. "The students who live with their parents" Sasuke said. "I know what he meant!" Shikamaru barked.

The guys were having a lot of fun preparing Kakashi's goodbye party. And little did they know, how well-timed this actually was. Since their teacher would soon be leaving to America for half a year.


	24. Chapter 24: See you soon

**AN: Aaaand and update again :) **

**Thanks for reading! Love your reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. See you soon<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hinata, I have no idea why you're taking me here right now. The flight is tomorrow and I still have things to do in my new apartment, can't we just –" "Just shut up and come with me Kakashi" Hinata sang happily. "The deal was just to have dinner for the night. I don't have anything to do in the dorms right now since I moved out" Kakashi complained, but he still obediently went with her as she pulled his arm.<p>

"Just wait" Hinata said. She led him into the building, and they were overwhelmed with loud cheering sounds and were strewed with confetti while everyone yelled "_Surpriiise_!". Hinata giggled at Kakashi's baffled expression. He looked at the big banners with "_Goodbye Kakashi_" "_Thank you for everything!_" "_We will miss you!_".

Hinata was sure she saw his eyes sparkle for a moment, but he soon regained himself and ran towards the crowd for a group hug. Hinata stood still at the entrance and watched them with a smile. She laughed as the crowd started carrying him, holding him up in the air and cheering loudly. A tear pricked in the corner in her eye when she realized this was really a goodbye party. And that not only he wouldn't live here anymore, but that he would also leave to America for half a year. Tomorrow.

"Hinata come!" Naruto shouted happily after staking his loud roars. She laughed and ran towards the crowd. Arms wrapped around her and she never felt so close to her fellow dorm mates before. Soon after they were all having a drink together, dancing on the music and chatting happily. "You guys really did great on this" Kakashi said full of surprise, and he gazed around the decorated lobby. "Didn't we?" Kiba said with a big grin, and he and Naruto high-fived. "We've gotta do something or our teacher who took care of us this whole time" Sasuke said coolly. Kakashi looked at him, and Sasuke looked back. A flashback of his kiss scene with Naruto, and Kakashi and Hinata at the door made Sasuke choke on the cake he just stuffed in his mouth. "Sasuke!" Naruto laughed and he started patting his back. "Eat slowly man!" He teased. When Sasuke was done coughing he grumbled and shoved the cake in Naruto's hand. "I hate sweet stuff" He mumbled, and he walked away without looking at Kakashi again.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked when Sasuke abandoned them and went to talk with some other students who were at the party. "He's just embarrassed" Kakashi said. "Of what?" Hinata and Shikamaru asked at the same time. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at them, and Hinata then remembered what he could be talking about. "Oh…" She said, and she giggled. "What?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "Nothing" Kakashi said with a smile.

It actually turned out in a real successful party. Too successful, maybe. Everyone drank a lot, and it was revealed to the whole dorm that Sasuke and Naruto were not just friends. Simply, because the drunk Naruto and the tipsy Sasuke started making out with each other in front of everyone, and Kakashi noted that this was just normal.

Shikamaru did faint there because of the combination of the alcohol and the shock, and hit his head hard against the table. He was brought back to his room by Ino who drank a lot but was just fine, and after that she had to bring a drunk Sakura back home. She wanted to return to the party after returning her, but Sakura didn't manage to keep everything inside, so with her clothes covered in vomit, she decided that she'd better go home.

Around 4.30 in the morning, everyone had finally returned to their rooms, and the non-dormers had gone back home as well, leaving the lobby empty – aside from the messed up decorations, the empty bottles, and the mess on the floor. And Kakashi, he was walking with his girlfriend in his arms, heading for her room. She too had a drink too much, and fainted right before the party ended.

He entered her room, took off her blouse and skirt, leaving her in her tank top and panties, and laid her in her bed. Naruto was already fast asleep in his own bed, and Kakashi was glad he didn't catch him with Sasuke in his bed. "Hinata" He whispered, and he caressed her forehead. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then got up, ready to leave to his own apartment. But a small hand grabbed his, and he turned. "Kakashi" She was awake. "Stay…" She whispered. Kakashi thought for a moment. The night after, he would leave to America. This was probably… the last chance to sleep with her against him. After that, he would have to sleep six months without her.

He took off his clothes and joined her in her small one man's bed, and snuggled with her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close to him and fell asleep within a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up with a headache she never felt before in the morning. This must be what they call a hangover. She moaned and lifted her head. She looked where the warmth came from and noticed her lover was with her. "Kakashi" She whispered with a smile, and she moved her hand through his hair. Wait. She looked around. This was her own room! Not his, of course not because he didn't have his room anymore, but.. She looked at the other bed. Naruto was fast asleep. But he was present.<p>

She gasped and pulled the covers up, but she noticed that she was still wearing her tank top. Kakashi hadn't been that perverted then. Not that she minded that he slept with her, but it was so embarrassing because Naruto was in the same room as well. When Naruto's snoring sounds filled the room, she was put at ease again. It was okay, Naruto was fast asleep after all. She lay back down and turned so she and Kakashi were spooning.

"Hey" Kakashi whispered, and he caressed her back. "You're awake?" She asked softly. "Uhuh" He yawned and stretched his arm out before looking at his watch. "Eleven. Ah well, at least we got some sleep" He said tiredly. "Yeah" Hinata said, as she looked over her shoulder at him. She then sighed and lay her head back down again. "What's wrong?" Kakashi whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind her and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "You're leaving tonight" She whispered. "Yeah.." Kakashi replied, and he leaned his head on her shoulder some longer. "You'll be fine. And me too" He said. Hinata didn't answer. Then a squeak came from her mouth when he scribbled his fingers over her stomach. "N-no don't! We'll wake Naruto" She squeaked and she turned in his embrace so she was facing him.

"Kumori-chan" Kakashi teased, and he stuck his tongue out. "Pervert teacher" She replied. She immediately regretted this because he now fully attacked her stomach and sides, making her squeal with laughter. But gladly it wasn't enough to wake Naruto. That guy could sleep so deeply, especially after a party like that.

oOo

After they finally got the energy to leave their warm bed, they took a quick shower, changed clothes and quickly helped the others clean the lobby. They then went to Kakashi's apartment to pack his stuff. "What are you sitting there?" Kakashi asked. While he was packing his suitcase, Hinata was sitting on his new bed. She was hugging her knees and sulking.

"You can at least help me a bit, Hinata" Kakashi said as he got over to her side. "It's for our sake, remember" He said, sweetly lifting her chin with his finger. "Hmhm" She replied with a nod. "Well then, come and help me" He said. When he wanted to go back to his suitcase,

Hinata suddenly grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him towards her and kissed him on his masked face. "Kakashi…" She whispered, and she moved his mask down. Kakashi looked at her in confusion.

"Hinata, I really have to –" She kissed him again and succeeded in pulling him on the bed, so now he was on top of her. And it didn't take a lot of effort, because Kakashi gave in. He passionately kissed her back, his hands pulling at the fabric of her shirt. Hinata moved her arms up and he moved the shirt over her head, tossing it aside. She then took off his, and that one was discarded too. His hands worked skillfully on the buttons of her pants, and soon she was half naked. Hinata too removed the remaining parts of his clothes, leaving him completely naked while she was still in underwear.

"Kakashi" Hinata whispered when he looked her in her eyes, his eyes full with passion. "Hinata" He whispered back, and he leaned in to kiss her again while his hand moved to remove her panties. He then gently grabbed her ankle and moved her foot up in the air. Hinata blushed because this left her womanhood exposed, which still embarrassed her to be seen.

Kakashi sweetly placed kisses on her foot, slowly moving towards her leg. She twitched when he licked the back of her knee and he smirked. He then slowly continued his trail of kisses until he was close to her wet folds. "Ah!" She threw her head back when he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. She clasped her hand over her mouth and suppressed a moan. He kept licking her skillfully, still holding her leg up in the air, and holding the other leg apart with his other hand. She arched her back when she was close to the edge, and he let go of her leg that wrapped itself around him automatically. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, slipping two of them inside her and she let out a soft cry as she came.

She wasn't even nearly finished yet and he suddenly pushed into her, sliding his erection deep inside of her. Hinata let out more cries as he pumped in and out of her. His hands moved to her breasts and moved the bra up, exposing those mounds he liked oh so much. He started rubbing them while never stopping sliding in and out of her.

"_Kakashi_!" Hinata moaned, and he too gave a cry before spilling inside of her. He let himself fall down on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around his sweaty back. They lay there in silence, panting and catching their breaths. "That was the first time… in your new room" Hinata whispered. Kakashi pulled back and looked at her with a smile.

"After I get back, let's make it a hundred times more" He said playfully. "A h-hundred?!" She squeaked. But he captured her lips with his once again and kissed her sweetly. "Yes, wait for it" He said with a wink, and he playfully poked her nose. He then quickly moved off the bed to hastily put his clothes back on.

"Two hours left. I really have to finish packing now sweetheart" He said after gazing at his watch, and seeing her pout. "Yes" She whispered, and she quickly put her clothes on as well.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were at the airport, after having a quick meal at Ichiraku's. "I thought you'd never come" Hiashi said when Kakashi showed up with Hinata by his side. "Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi said with a big grin. "Ready Neji?" He said. "Yes" Neji said, and Hinata couldn't quite see on his face whether he liked Kakashi coming with him, or not. She feared the second.<p>

"Bye, Neji" Hinata said with a smile. "Well Neji, take care" Hiashi gave him a quick hug. "He then turned to Kakashi. "I entrust him to you then. Make sure he's safe and well" Hiashi said. "Yes sir" Kakashi said with a nod.

"Kakashi" Hinata said with trembling lips. He turned to look at her and smiled sweetly. "Come here" He said, spreading his arms. With tears in her eyes she ran into his arms, drowning in a deep embrace. When they finally pulled back, Kakashi placed a kiss on her forehead, then one on her cheek and then one on her lips. Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi stood awkwardly around them. "Take care Hina. I'll see you soon" Kakashi said, and Hinata nodded. "I love you" She whispered when he turned around. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Love you too" He said with a wink. He then followed Neji and they disappeared out of sight.

Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata stayed and waited until they saw the plain leave. "Father" Hinata said softly while still staring at the plane in the air. She then looked at her father with a defiant look on her face. "You'd better keep your promise. I love him" She said. Hiashi first raised his eyebrows and then smiled. "Don't worry. I will" Was the answer.

_Meanwhile in the airplane_

"I know her ever since she's young" Neji said. "Don't go saying you know her better than I do. You'll lose anyway" Was the answer of the adult. Neji glared at Kakashi.

"Don't tell me you know her better. You're not even together for that long" He said. "Do you even know her favorite color? Her favorite food? Her favorite tea?" Neji asked. "Purple. Ichiraku's ramen, cinnamon rolls and strawberries. And favorite tea would be strawberry as well" Kakashi said, and he looked at the younger male.

"Then, did you know she almost drowned when she was young?" Neji asked. "No I didn't. Did you know that she loves reading and her favorite book is Romeo and Juliet?" Kakashi asked. "Well, no. Did you know her hair used to be like this?" Neji said, hiding a big part of his own hair to show it how short it used to be. "I did. I saw her photo album" Kakashi said with a grin.

"Did you know she's afraid of caterpillars?" Kakashi asked. "Of course I knew that! Did you know she loves rabbits?!" Neji was growing more and more irritated, while Kakashi only grew more amused. "I admit I didn't. But…" He grinned.

"Did you know she's ticklish everywhere? The back of her knees probably the most. Or underarms. Or feet. Hmm" Kakashi said with a thinking-frown, and Neji's face became tomato-red. "No I didn't" He said, and from then on he shut up.

Kakashi smirked at the sulking Hyuuga. Even though they were just cousins, Neji was really having some sister-complex issues. Or so it seemed. Being that irritated because Kakashi was able to touch her here and there, and he wasn't. They were silent for the rest of the flight. While Neji never stopped sulking, Kakashi was having nicer thoughts. Thoughts about Hinata, and about the moment they would see each other again. He was already excited for it.


	25. Chapter 25: Dear Hinata

**AN: One year later...**

**UPDATE. Omg yes, I finally continued this story! I'm so sorry for the long wait, come back, please? Everyone who dropped this story, I'm sorry! I actually can't believe how dead this fandom has been. I like KakaHina stories but there's so few of them. **

**I wonder if I have inspiration for another one, though I wonder again if _anyone_ would read it. KakaHina ship, did you sink?! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Dear Hinata<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_I'm sorry I didn't reply to your e-mail sooner. It's been a week since we arrived here, and I've never had to deal with such a bratty kid as your cousin. He may be smart but he sometimes acts like a little kid. I've never met someone who's so picky about his food, and we have practically every day discussions about what to have for dinner._

_Though it's my first time being abroad, I must say America makes me feel comfortable. We've had a lot of discussions about you as well since he claims that he knows you better than I do. Isn't that cute? ;)_

_Only a week has passed but I miss you a lot. Love you lots, I hope you're okay._

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_Happy New Year, I wish I was there to celebrate with you and have our first sex of the year. I'm glad to hear you're doing well. How's our boys' relationship processing? Has Sasuke finally admitted to his feelings? Hahaha. And I told you to stop worrying didn't I? If you're suspecting your father's intentions, maybe you should try to talk to him yourself._

_Neji's schedule is insane, but he's doing well as expected. I think we are slowly getting used to each other but things are still not going that smoothly. I have to admit we are like newlyweds who quarrel about the smallest things. But living together with him is just so tiring. I'm proud of you that you were able to put up with him._

_Lots of kisses xxxxxxx_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_I'M SO HORNY I NEED YOU_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_Right, sorry about that. To reply to your previous e-mail, yes the food here is fine and I love the beers. Don't worry, I only drink when I have to accompany Neji to the bar. Neji hates it but I am taking the job very seriously. Who knows who might intoxicate him and drag him home?_

_Haha, I knew you would be embarrassed. But aren't you horny too, sometimes? Ever thought of me while doing things? ;) Don't you dare go near other men though :( . Speaking of that, I forgot to reply to your question, simply because it's the stupidest question I've ever heard. Do you really think American girls are prettier than you? You, my sweetheart, are prettiest._

_Lots of wet kisses xxxxxxxx_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_Alright alright, I'll stop. Gosh, you're too serious! _

_It's been snowing a lot here the past few days and Neji has been studying for his upcoming exams. Yours will be soon as well right? Did you study well? Maybe you should get our Sasugay to tutor you ;)_

_Neji and I are starting to get along just fine. His moods in the mornings just keep annoying me, that's all. Has he always been so spoiled?_

_Love,_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_It's not like you not to reply to my email. Are you alright? Busy studying? _

_I've been ejected from our apartment and am forced to stay in a hotel nearby. Since when is he so close with that Ten-girl for her to visit him here? _

_I can't believe he's getting some and I'm not. Come here, Hinata?_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>HINATA, ANSWER MEEEEEEEE!<em>

_ARE YOU OKAY?! :(_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_It's okay. I can't believe he's forcing you to go on dates with him though, did you already have a proper talk with him? Don't you ever dare ignore me again, it will not help you. Don't feel guilty either, it's not your fault. Don't tell me he kissed you already?_

_Seems you were right about your father. He's still underestimating our relationship. But I bet he didn't expect me to hold out this long, did he? I will finish this job and marry you, Hinata._

_Xxxx_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_No, that was not the official proposal yet you dummy. How's studying for your exams going? And did they find a new P.E. teacher already? _

_How's my lovely girl gonna keep in shape if she's not having her proper training!_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_I'm back at the apartment again. I can't believe Tenten has been skipping classes to be here with a brat like Neji. _

_Sorry, I won't speak badly of your cousin anymore. He's actually pretty nice now I got to know him better, but he's got his flaws. Like kicking me out for a week, do you know what that costs? The hotels here are not cheap._

_I wish you could come visit me…._

_Xxxx_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_Congratulations on passing your exams! Neji passed his as well so we're halfway there. It's good to hear you finally had a good conversation with your father. He may say he's still not happy about your choice, but I think your happiness is what counts the most. _

_He'll understand, eventually. At least you won't have to worry about that scary Shino-dude anymore, the dates must have been horrible._

_If he ever decides to bring him back into the picture you should tell me, maybe I should try to threaten him with strangling Neji in his sleep or selling him into slavery._

_Love you very much!_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_Of course I was kidding, silly! I told you, we've been getting along lately. His whining has become less with the days since we arrived here and he finally admits I'm a decent person._

_I think if I'll be able to win this dude's heart it won't be that hard to win you father's as well. Go pick your wedding dress sweetie!_

_Xxxxxxx_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_Shikamaru went on a date with Ino? How did that happen, tell me! Time sure does a lot to people. _

_How's everyone else? Life cool out there? Probably missing me, right? _

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_I'm sorry for the long silence. Things were a little bit hectic around here. Last week I accompanied Neji to the pub again and spent the time reading in a corner like I often do._

_I lost sight of the guy later that night and went outside to find him. I found him outside trying to pick a fight with a group of Americans. He was drunk Hinata, I never saw him like that before. He was like a little kid, challenging them while they were outnumbered. I jumped in between them and had to use my fists because Neji had already pissed them off, the idiot._

_It cost me three precious days because I had to spend them in prison for using violence. At least your cousin is thankful to me._

_You could say it deepened our bond. Ha._

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata,<em>

_Are you counting down the days as well? I know we still have some time to go but I'm already imagining all the things I'll do to you when I get back ;) I sent you a card too, it should be on its way now._

_What have you been up to? You're so quiet!_

_Xxxxx_

_Kakashi_

* * *

><p><em>Hinata, are you alright?<em>

_Is something wrong? Please reply._

* * *

><p><em>Hinata, I will have to call you if you don't reply to me soon. I'll pay for the costs, just let me hear from you. You're worrying me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Finally. Talk about what? <em>

_Fine, I'll give you a call you tomorrow morning. Night your time, make sure to answer me._

* * *

><p>Hinata put her phone away after reading his message and sobbed. She hated the words herself, but she had sent Kakashi a message with "we need to talk". She felt her belly and watched herself in the mirror. Four months pregnant… And she was only a freshman!<p>

Kakashi was exactly four months away, it probably happened when they had their goodbye sex. How could they have been so reckless? Hinata knew 18 year olds weren't supposed to be mothers, and she thought about her future, she really did. But she didn't have the heart to remove it… She just couldn't. She managed to keep it a secret until now but… from now on her growing belly would become harder and harder to hide.

She had been terrified and just couldn't get herself to let Kakashi know. What would he say? Would he be angry? Maybe angry that she kept it? Angrier that she kept it a secret? Maybe he would leave her?

"Hinata, you okay?" Naruto asked, loudly banging the door. He had heard her throw up again… How long would he believe her lie about feeling ill? Naruto wasn't very clever but not too dumb either. She felt that her dormitory life was coming to an end as well… She opened the door and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Naruto. Thanks".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woops, story taking a different turn here :) And of course there e-mails written here aren't the only ones they sent in such a long time. That'd be too much for me to write! <strong>


End file.
